La Casa de Té
by MushRoomGirl
Summary: Ichigo frunció el ceño. Enojado. Dolido. Él ... Se había enamorado de una geisha. Ichihime. Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Ehh…ok. Gracias a todos los que se han metido a este fic que quiero mencionar, es el primero y espero, no el último. Realmente tengo un miedo horrible acerca de todo esto. Estoy nerviosa.

Es gracioso. Llego planeando todo un mes esta historia y tengo más o menos un plan general de cómo será pero a la hora de escribir, simplemente cambio de ideas y…salió esto. Por favor! Suplico a todo ser lector de este fic que si encuentran alguna falla o quieren acotar algo, háganmelo saber y…ayuden a esta pobre chica a superarse cada día en su escritura.

Y por ultimo. Esta es una historia de geishas, inspirada en las novelas, película y cultura nipona. Cualquier persona que se sienta mal o no le guste este tipo de genero (errh see, aquí habrá lemon por que la autora es una pervertida total…y es Bartman.) puede darle click para devolver la pág. y nadie le dirá a nadie que ha leído esto. Por ultimo, los nombres o expresiones los cuales tienen un significado especial en esta cultura, estarán en "_cursiva" _y con un número para localizarlas con mayor facilidad.

-conversaciones.-

_Pensamientos._

Disclamer: Bleach no me pertenece, es obra completamente de Tite Kubo y derechos reservados...erhh eso.

* * *

Cap. 1.

Entrecerró los ojos levemente cuando una nube de polvo se levantó al dar la primera sacudida de la antigua escoba de ramilletes de paja, pero no pudo evitar el estornudo que le provocó el aspirar nuevamente.

Tenía que terminar rápido. Todavía le faltaban muchas cosas por hacer y ya estaba anocheciendo.

Y con una sonrisa en los labios y tarareando una cancioncilla comenzó a barrer la parte frontal de la gran casa.

Frotó la esponja contra el último plato y lo enjuagó para terminar finalmente con la parte de sus tareas. Suspiró cansada y secándose las manos, las pasó por su rubio cabello.

Se acercaba la noche y con ello, su cita de las nueve.

Giró y apoyó sus manos contra el lava platos, miró a su alrededor. Tal vez barrería un poco la cocina. Estaba un poco sucia a pesar de que siempre la barría.

Suspiró nuevamente.

No tenía ganas de salir esa noche. La verdad no tenía ganas de hacer nada en todo el resto que quedaba del día y tal vez, por el resto de la vida.

— ¿Y Orihime?.— Matsumoto parpadeó y levantó la vista mirando a Yoruichi entrar a la cocina.— Ya debería empezar a arreglarse. Pronto habrá que partir.—

—Lo sé.— Y con un desanimo total tomó la escoba y comenzó a barrer.— Y por Orihime… Anda a saber tú. La última vez que la vi estaba recogiendo las hojas secas del patio trasero.- Dejó de barrer y levantó la vista pensante.— Creo que fue de compras.—

Yoruichi tomó la silla que estaba junto a la mesa y se sentó con los brazos cruzados.- Ya te dije, Matsumoto, no quiero que salga a comprar sola. No quiero que salga sola.- bufó molesta al ver que Matsumoto levantaba los hombros, sin importarle.

— Ya esta grande, ¿no?.—

— Tal vez para cualquier persona normal de veinte años lo sea. Pero no para Orihime. ¿O te tengo que recordar que se perdió por culpa de quién?.— Yoruichi frunció el ceño.

— ¡Ya te dije!. No quedaba té blanco y yo estaba ocupada.— dejó de lado la escoba y se sentó junto a Yoruichi. La miró por unos minutos y agregó entre dientes.— Ok. Ok. La iré a buscar.— Dijo justo en el momento en que Orihime entraba.

— B-buenas tardes, _Okaa-san1_, Matsumoto-san.— Dijo abriendo la puerta corrediza de papel y entrando a la habitación. Dió una pequeña reverencia y sonrojada desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. — Siento el preocuparla, Okaa—saaan!- Un golpe le llegó de lleno en la cabeza lo que logró hacerla inclinar un poco más.— ¿Q-qué? ¿P-por qué, Oka-san…?.-

— ¡Tonta! ¡Nos haces preocuparnos siempre de ti!.— La morena la miró enojada y se cruzó de brazos al frente de ella.- Debes aprender a cuidarte. ¡Algún día esa cabeza tuya hará que te ocurra algo muy malo!.—

— ¡_Onee-san_2!. ¡No golpees tanto a Onee-chan!— Matsumoto se cercó y fingiendo un mal papel de hermana protectora abrazó a Orihime, apretándola contra sus pechos.— ¡Onee-Chan! ¡Onee-Chan! ¡Onee-Chaan~!.¡Tenía tanto miedo de que te pasara algo!. ¡Onee-Chan!.—

— ¡Ma-Matsumoto-san!.— Orihime trató de apartarse del asfixiante abrazo de la rubia pero solo consiguió que la apretara aun más contra si y empezara a lloriquear.

— ¿Por qué Onee-chan?¿por qué me llamas tan formalmente? ¿No somos una familia feliz? ¿O acaso no me quieres?.— se apartó de Orihime y se colgó del brazo de Yoruichi, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.— ¡Onee-san! ¡Ori-chan no me quiere!.—

— ¡Bah!. Ya empezamos con el teatrito de todas las tardes.— Yoruichi Trató de sacudir el brazo alejándola sin conseguirlo.

— ¡Lo siento, Matsumoto-san!, ¡No puedo evitar tratarla así, ya que Ud. a sido muy buena conmigo y no quiero parecer que le falto el respeto!.—

Yoruichi puso una mano en su cara, sorprendida y a la vez enojada.

¿Cómo era posible que Orihime le creyera todo a todo el mundo?.¿No podía dejar de ser un poco ingenua siendo que ya era bastante grande para comportarse así?.Suspiró un "Oh Dios" mientras sentía ya que le arrancarían el brazo. Y preparándose para golpear a las dos chicas, la puerta corrediza se abrió, y dejó a la vista a un hombre de aspecto descuidado, abanicándose constantemente y con un distintivo sombrero verde.

— ¡Buenas noches~!… ¿Qué?... ¡¿ahora hacen tríos lésbicos? ¡Me lo hubieran dicho…!.—

— ¡Dios Kisuke!, ¿Es que siempre tienes que hacer enojar a Yoruichi?.— Matsumoto sonrió burlonamente mientras le servía otro vaso de sake en una gran habitación decorada a un estilo oriental y algún que otro mueble bastante antiguo. La gran y baja mesa de té estaba cubierta de varios vasos vacios. — Aunque… no es mala idea lo del trío, ¿Eh? ¡Nos volveríamos ricas!.— comenzó a reírse vulgarmente mientras molestaba a Orihime quien estaba sentada a su lado con la cabeza gacha y claramente sonrojada.

— No tiene nada de buena idea.— gruñó Yoruichi que estaba junto Kisuke quien se abanicaba sonriéndole a Orihime.— ¡Y tú! ¡Deja de flirtear con ella!.—

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento~! Es que Orihime-chan es tan guapa~. ¡Huh-uh! ¡Tienes que tener cuidado! ¡Puede ser que venga algún chico que se quiera llevar a Orihime-chan! ¡No puedes permitirlo!.—Gritó con fingido miedo logrando que Orihime de inmediato comenzara a negar moviendo rápidamente las manos.

— ¡E-eso no es po-posible, Kisuke-san!. Además, yo todavía estoy en entrenamiento.— Y concluyó avergonzada.— Me falta mucho para poder lograr ser como Okaa-san y Matsumoto-san.— Kisuke la miró de reojo notando cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz. En su opinión, Orihime era bastante buena para ser una simple _Maiko3_.

— Eso es mentira, Ori-chan.— Matsumoto la miró con el ceño fruncido, para después mostrarle la lengua.— Simplemente eres demasiado vergonzosa con los hombres.— Yoruichi sonrió mientras Kisuke reía al igual que Matsumoto y molestaban entre ambos a la chica.

Era verdad. Orihime era demasiado tímida con los hombres. A pesar de ser buena en los diferentes artes que se fomentan en el crecimiento de una geisha. — Y sin decir que también era bastante buena en la danza, cosa que la sorprendía cada día al ver que Orihime era torpe para todo.—

Pero al momento de acompañar a un hombre, simplemente no podía comportarse y normalmente asustaba a los clientes con sus locuras.—ovnis, enanillos, el mundo de los malvaviscos…entre otros-

— Creo que Ori-chan debería encontrarse un buen _Danna4_ para que cuide de ella. Y si eres tan inteligente como tú queridísima onee-chan, le sacaras hasta el último jugoso yen.— Matsumoto asintió fervientemente mientras la abrazaba por detrás.— ¡Pero para eso, debes ser más coqueta Ori-chan, más coqueta!.— Orihime se sonrojó con la sola idea de estar insinuándose a un hombre.

Eso no era para ella. Por que ell era una chica simple y algo torpe.

Nunca podría ser como Matsumoto en ese aspecto. Y mucho menos como Yoruichi y conseguir un Danna. Simplemente sabía que nunca seria una buena geisha.

— Sólo tienes que bajar un poco tu kimono y mostrarles los pechos.— Matsumoto sonrió picaronamente mientras trataba de lograr su cometido y Orihime gritaba.

— ¡Pero no te preocupes, Orihime-chan!, si no consigues a algún cliente, yo gustoso seré tu Danna!_.— _Yoruichi abrió los ojos como platos y nuevamente le propino otro golpe que le llegó directamente en la cara.

Matsumoto rió a carcajadas. Orihime apenada se tapó el rostro con las mangas del kimono. Y Yoruichi se pasó la noche completa gruñéndole a Kisuke.

_Tal vez, Orihime no confía todavía en los hombres._

* * *

— ¿Y entonces?, ¿Qué te parece la idea?.—

— Eres un idiota si piensas que aceptare algo como eso.— Ichigo Kurosaki manejaba su Lamborghini negro del año actual, acompañado de su amigo de la infancia, Renji Abarai. Ambos cansados después de una ardua tarde de trabajo en el hospital central.

— ¿Y por qué no?.— frunció el ceño y se acomodó en el agradable asiento de cuero negro sintiéndose cansado. Sabía que seria bastante difícil convencer a Ichigo. _Bueno, Ichigo es difícil de convencer para todo._

— Ya te dije. Porque no.—

Manejaba por la carretera para llegar directamente a su departamento y de paso acercar a Renji al suyo, ya que cierto "idiota" había prácticamente reventado su nuevo auto sólo hace tres días. Lamentablemente el desgraciado había salido con lesiones menores lo cual hacía más y más ricos a la empresa de autos que frecuentaba Renji. Tal vez era comprador compulsivo de autos. -Y también, un peligro para todo transeúnte que se cruzase en su camino—

— Ni siquiera tiene fundamento esa respuesta.— Ichigo lo miró.

— ¿Estás loco o realmente ese choque te hizo mierda el cerebro?. Renji. Mírame. Me voy a casar. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que vaya a ese burdel?.—

— Primero que todo, Zanahoria con patas, es un _O-chaya__5_, no burdel. Segundo, ¿Quién te dijo que te tenías que acostar con cualquiera?. Esto es como…¡Como una despedida de soltero!. Ya sabes, bailes, sake, mujeres…un buen rato libre.— La idea le llegó como si le golpearan en la boca del estomago.

Ichigo Kurosaki nunca había sido de esos jóvenes con las hormonas revolucionadas que cada vez que veía a una chica linda se le caía la baba.

No.

Tal vez su carácter era algo pesado para la gente – admitámoslo, para la mayoría de la gente.—Y era bastante serio, con buenos valores infundados. Detestaba la gente pervertida, y él con toda seguridad no era de ese tipo de personas.

Era alguien que le gustaba la formalidad.

Alguien que era correcto.

Y por sobretodo, _alguien que se casaría en una semana más_.

La respuesta era clara.

— NO, Renji, no iré a esa cosa.— El pelirrojo bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Realmente crees que me compro ese cuento de que te casas porque quieres?.—

— ¿Y por qué deberías creértelo? Nadie te ha pedido tu maldita opinión. Y si fuera así, no la tomaría en cuenta.— Ichigo apretó levemente el acelerador. No tenía intención de volver a discutir el mismo tema con Renji.— Y ahora cierra tu maldita bocota o mañana te tendrás que ir a pie al hospital, maldito desgraciado.—

— ¿Por qué siempre evades todo, Ichigo?.— La pregunta nunca tuvo respuesta. Y tampoco era como si lo necesitara ya que sabía perfectamente cual era.

Pero de algo estaba seguro.

No importaba lo que dijera, Ichigo iría sí o sí.

O al menos eso intentaría.

Fin cap.

* * *

Ok. Primero el glosario.

1.- Okaa-san: se dice madre en Japón pero en el ámbito de una Geisha es la persona el cual educa a una iniciada.

2. - Onee-san: al igual que la _Okaa-san, _la Onee-san es la cual ayuda al crecimiento de la iniciada.

3. - Maiko: Tercera etapa para un aprendiz de geisha. Pueden ser invitadas a reuniones formales, pero no cobran precio completo. Todo el dinero llega a manos de la Okiya o pensión donde viven todas juntas.

4. - Danna: cliente habitual de una geisha que puede ya estar casado. También provee dinero y se encarga de que tenga una buena vida.

5. - O-chaya: Casa de té o lugar de trabajo para las geishas donde hay música, baile, fiesta, a veces alimentos, y siempre abundante alcohol.

Lamento ser tan pobre en explicación, pero no quiero que sean conceptos difíciles de aprender y la historia se vuelva densa. No se si poner en si lo que significa una geisha, pero si necesitan mas información pueden buscarla en Wikipedia. En cualquier caso, estoy abierta a opiniones y criticas, como dije arriba.

¡~Manden reviews~!

Atte. – Ryuu -


	2. Chapter 2

- Ryu rezando a dios para que el cap. haya quedado bien -

¿Tendrá que ver…con mi día de nacimiento? ¿Con que me llame Ryu? ¿Porque soy Bartman?. (Así que por favor, no tengan una hija un día 11 de junio que se hace llamar Ryu y se cree un pésimo doble de Bartman. (Se busca Robin))

La verdad…es desconocida. Pero YO siempre, siempre… Meto la pata hasta en el agujero más pequeño que existe en el universo por completo (Hasta tus poros faciales.).

Si, por que toda falta de acento/tilde y los bilaterales es por mi única falta de lenguaje anglosajón (para la gente más… eh…precaria, ingles =D) ya que, al parecer, hice algo malo con el cap. Pero creo que fue más culpa mía, al parecer subí el cap. sin arreglar… (hehe...a todos les pasa ¿no?)

Lo siento. Pero creo que esto fue un ataque directamente a mi persona. Y creo que la mafia China tuvo algo que ver con esto. (¡Debí pagarles! Cuando me dijeron que acabarían conmigo de la manera más dolorosa, no mentían…) y también, mi computador por supuesto. (Te regalo todo mi desprecio ¡maquina del mal!)

¡Pero no se preocupen!. Por esta tremenda metida de pata les daré un pase totalmente GRATUITO para que vean mi baile de Chachachá encima del cadáver de mi computador.

* * *

Cap.2

Abrió la puerta lentamente y tiró de las llaves encima del mueble de entrada.

Gracias a dios, había llegado vivo a su departamento. Renji le había estado dando la lata todo el viaje, tratando de convencerlo a que al menos, pensara sobre el tema.

Que estúpido de su parte.

Recorrió la blanca estancia, que a pesar de ser lo bastante grande para vivir solo una persona, estaba casi vacía.

Dos cuartos desocupados, un pequeño living de solo 3 sillones de color gris a juego, el comedor que contaba con una mesa café y sus correspondientes sillas, y uno que otro mueble. La cocina, con su nevera, estantes y –valga la redundancia- cocina. El baño y su pieza, que al igual que el resto de los demás cuartos, sólo tenía una cama y un ropero.

Nada de televisión, nada de radio, nada de artilugios extraños para decorar. Nada de colores_._

Todo monótono, como su vida.

Recordó la primera vez que sus amigos, o en otras palabras, Renji, Rukia y Tatsuki, vinieron de visita a su departamento. Y como no recordarla, si se pasaron todo el día restregando su poco tacto para decorar, al punto de que los echo a patadas.

_Nota mental. Nunca traer a nadie a mi casa._

¿Pero que podía decir? le gustaba la decoración minimalista, y de todos modos, estaba todo el día en el trabajo. ¿Para que querría algo más?. Para él, solo la cama era más que suficiente.

Y con ese pensamiento llegó a su oscura habitación, tiró de su formal chaqueta azul marino a la cama y se metió al baño mientras se desabrochaba la camisa blanca. El gran espejo al frente de lavamanos le dio la bienvenida mostrando a un hombre bastante guapo y fornido, pero cansado.

Dio el agua de la ducha y terminando de desvestirse completamente, se metió al agua ya caliente, calmándolo de una manera que ya se le empezaba a olvidar. Cerrando los ojos, levantó la cara para que el agua le llegara de lleno, logrando que su cabello se apegara a su cara y sintiéndose mucho mejor. Que bueno que el día había terminado, ahora, sólo tendría que ponerse el pijama y…

— Que…mierda.— Abrió los ojos escuchando claramente el sonido del teléfono. _¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué a todo el mundo le gusta molestarme justo cuando estoy ocupado?. _Cerró rápidamente la llave del agua y tapándose con una toalla blanca, salió todo mojado. Camino por el pasillo hasta el mueble donde estaba encima el pequeño teléfono negro.

Mataría a quien fuese el que lo molestaba.

— ¿Quién mierda es?.—

—Ichigo.— _Uhg. _Se llevó la mano a la cara suspirando fuertemente. _Quién más podría ser…_

— Rukia.— Murmuró con enojo.— ¿Sucede algo?.— no escuchó respuesta sino después de unos cuantos minutos, y claramente su voz era bastante enojada.

—"¿Sucede algo?" ¿Sabes la maldita hora qué es?.— Ichigo frunció el ceño y levantó la vista hasta la pared de más al fondo. El reloj indicaba las 11:06 minutos de la noche.

_Oh…mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda._

— Me estaba duchando.— Escuchó un gruñido por el otro lado.— Estoy ahí en 5 minutos.—

—¡Si no llegas en 5 min. más, Date por muerto, Idiota!.— y luego escuchó que colgaban el teléfono.

Oh mierda. Definitivamente, hoy no era un buen día para él.

* * *

— ¿Rukia?.— La pequeña pelinegra levantó la vista del celular en sus manos y vio a su hermano mayor elegantemente vestido con un smoking de primera clase y dos copas en las manos. Rukia simuló una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

— El tránsito está horrible esta noche.— Agradeció la copa y caminó junto a Byakuya de vuelta a la gran casa que habían arrendado por la noche para festejar el nuevo hospital inaugurado sólo hace pocos días. La música se escuchaba realmente agradable. El sonido al tocar las cuerdas del Shamisén era realmente hermoso y melódico.

Byakuya la miró de reojo.— Aun así, es tarde. No debería ser impuntual si va a ser el nuevo gerente del hospital ¿no?.— Su cara apacible se comprimió levemente. —Supuse que esto sería breve.—

— Nii-san, yo…— Rukia suspiró. Ella también pensaba que esto sería breve. Pero como serlo, estas reuniones siempre terminaban bastante tarde.

Realmente ya quería irse a casa.

* * *

— Orihime.— La aludida levantó la vista y notó como su maestra se sentaba de forma delicada a su lado. Su peinado bastante elaborado apenas se movió al igual que su hermoso Kimono Azul bordado de flores blancas, creado completamente de seda natural. Su cara levemente maquillada, demostrando sus años de experiencia, la hacían ver tan tentadora y inocente a la vez.

Yoruichi le dedicó una sonrisa mientras bajaba sus manos a su regazo y pronto un pequeño apretón hizo a Orihime reaccionar con un pequeño "Ouch". — Si no te comportas, te llegaran azotes.— Orihime abrió los ojos asustada y sentándose recta, ocultó sus manos bajo sus largas mangas plateadas.

A diferencia de su Okaa-san, su Kimono era bastante colorido. Con mezclas de dorado plateados y diferentes tonos de rojos, con bordados de plantas y ramilletes. El oscuro fondo junto con el Obi morado le daba un toque nocturno y sinuoso, apegándose a su figura esbelta. Su cara completamente blanca y perfectamente delineada con negros y pronunciados labios rojos junto con el peinado al estilo _Taka Shimada _le hacia ver como una muñeca de porcelana.

— Lo siento, Okaa-san.— Levantó la vista por sobre el hombro y cayó en lo bastante formal que estaba el lugar. Decorados en blancos llenaban la gigante sala que estaba dividida en paredes de papel cortas, creando pequeños cuartos abiertos, los suficientemente grandes para tener una mesa baja de color oscuro y seis cojines a modo de asiento. Cada cuarto estaba ambientado a un estilo diferente con el motivo de señalar una estación del año. Grandes arreglos florales de acuerdo al diseño y bastante sake. En total, cuatro cuartos del mismo tipo llenaban la sala dejando de lado uno más pequeño para la comodidad de las Geishas contratadas. A pesar de todo, se escuchaba completamente lo que decían unos a otros. Y la gente…¡vaya, que gente!. Todo el mundo parecía salido de revistas de modelos, y por su ropa, demostraban que eran bastante adinerados –-todos, y cada uno vestidos de etiqueta- . Se preguntó cuánto dinero le pagarían a Yoruichi por este trabajo. Si no mal recordaba estaban ahí para simplemente servir y pasar un rato agradable a los señores que estaban en la esquina inferior que celebraban prácticamente a gritos. El señor de barba parecía bastante divertido con la pequeña fiesta que tenían en su respectivo cúbico –-Que representaba a la primavera, por sus cálidos cerezos y arreglos florales preciosos-. Y no paraba de reír con el grupo de gente a su alrededor. Parecía agradable.

Hizo una mueca pensante para recordar cómo se llamaba.

_Si, el señor…Issh—_

— Orihime.— La chica saltó levemente en su lugar y bajó la vista. Tenía que comportarse. No quería que Yoruichi la regañara.

— L-Lo siento Okaa-san.—

— Miras a la gente tan embobada que pareciera que fuera tu primera vez en una fiesta formal.— Orihime asintió apresuradamente y un rubor avergonzado apareció en su rostro.— Te comportas como una principiante.— bajó más la cabeza, apenada. Claramente no lo estaba haciendo bien. Yoruichi la miró de reojo.— Bien, puedes ir a ofrecer sake.—

La pelirroja se levantó con delicadeza y ofreciendo una reverencia a su maestra caminó erguida y delicada hacia la mesa de, ahora, sus señores. Cuando iba a mitad de camino sintió que el griterío pronto bajo el volumen y pares de ojos se posaron en ella.

_Oh, no, no, no hagan eso. _

— b-buenas noches.— Orihime se sintió desfallecer de la vergüenza. ¡Había tartamudeado!. Se preguntó interiormente si se notaría lo ruborizada que estaba debajo de la blancura de su maquillaje.— ¿Desea el señor sake?.— Si antes sólo escuchaba murmullos, ahora sólo era silencio total.

_¡No, no, no, no!._

Si seguían mirándola de esa manera, estaba segura, haría algo extremadamente estúpido.

— Isshin, por favor.— El señor con barba el cual había estado mirando, le ofreció una sonrisa ensoñadora.

— Eh…etto…no creo que quede de ese sake…— La risa rompió con el silencio tan fuerte que quedó hasta un poco mareada. Su cara aturdida miraba a cada persona en ese lugar sin entender a que se debía tanta carcajada.

_Huh-uh…_

— ¡L-Lo s-siento!.—Su voz sonó demasiado aguda para su gusto.—Y-yo no quise, no quería qu—

— ¡bah!, No importa.— Hizo un ademán con su mano mientras golpeaba con la otra a su lado, en el cojín. Parecía un poco ebrio.— Fue divertido. Ahora, siéntate acá, con todos nosotros.— Miró a su alrededor y notó a cinco caballeros más. Algunos más ebrios que otros, pero ya alcanzando el señor Isshin. — Tenemos sake aquí, pero sería grandioso que nos acompañaras bebiendo un vaso.—

Ella sola, con cinco hombres más. No era buena idea.

Orihime dudó y giró levemente para mirar a Yoruichi quien ahora estaba ocupada con dos señores, Shunsui y Ukitake si no recordaba mal. No iría a preguntarle pero no sabía si…

— N-no creo que…—

— Vamos, vamos.— Orihime se sentó con rapidez, avergonzada.— El rubio de allí, se llama Kira. El que tiene un tatuaje en la cara es Shuhei. Yumichika e Ikkaku y por ultimo el viejo con cara de asesino es Zaraki.— cada quien saludo a la chica de manera diferente, pero el único que logro erizarle la piel fue Zaraki.— ¿Y cómo te llamas, jovencita?.—

—Yo…- Orihime parpadeó, pensante. Normalmente las Maiko usaban un apodo para referirse a ellas, un nombre profesional. Pero, ahora que se daba cuenta, nunca se había propuesto a tener uno, y tampoco Yoruichi su maestra, quien debería ayudarle con ello, se había percatado de eso. — _"Musume-bun"_.—

ooo0ooo

—¡Oh, que maravilla de chica!.— La sonrisa de Isshin se agrandaba cada vez más y la formalidad había quedado completamente atrás. Su cara levemente roja por el alcohol resultaba verdaderamente extraña.

— G-Gracias.—

— Si, si…yo iré algún día de estos a la casa de té en que trabajas. Le comentaré a todo el mundo sobre ti.— Ikkaku estaba tan cerca de ella, que prácticamente la abrazaba.— Irá todo el mundo. ¡Todo el mundo!.— dió una carcajada al aire y golpeó la espalda de Yumichika quien parecía estar dormitando encima de la pequeña mesa. Shuhei bebía sake calladamente pero de vez en cuando, miraba descaradamente sus pechos ya que el gran escote en V que el Kimono tenía no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Según Matsumoto esto estaba bien, pero realmente comenzaba a sentirse incomoda. Por ultimo, Zaraki se había ido a su casa excusándose con que "la fiesta es una mierda".

Suspiro cansada. Había bebido mucho y estaba bastante mareada.

— Si tuviera unos cuantos años menos…— Isshin comenzó a llorar mientras la abrazaba y Orihime habría los ojos como platos.— ¡Pero aun así, no dejaría a Masaki!.— De improviso sacó una foto de su billetera y se la mostró con cara de felicidad total.— ¿La ves? ¡Es hermosa!. ¡Seguro hubiera sido una gran geisha!.— a todos los presentes le cayó una gota por la cien.

— S-Supongo que si.— Dijo Orihime mientras tomaba la botella de sake y servía la nueva ronda. Cuando llegó al último vaso notó que ya no quedaba sake. Levantó la vista avergonzada y sonrió amablemente.— Iré a por más sake, con permiso.— Se levantó con cuidado y al dar unos cuantos pasos, sintió unas ganas horribles de vomitar. Respiró varias veces tratando de que se le pasara. Caminó directamente a la cocina.

Abrió la puerta y vió muchas personas trabajando. Al parecer todos cocineros, y por el olor que despedían las ollas y especias, era algo bastante delicioso. Que lamentable que el olor no le provocara hambre alguno, sino más bien, unas ganas de vomitar tremendas…

Saludó cortésmente con una reverencia y con un "disculpen", se apresuró donde estaban una increíble cantidad de Botellas de Sake, vinos y cervezas. Al parecer la fiesta sería bastante larga. Tomó unas cuantas de cada una y volvió rápidamente por donde vino. Antes de salir de la cocina vio que el reloj marcaba las 11:18 min.

Cuando iba por la mitad del camino, sucedió.

Sintió que una gran cantidad de bilis subía por su garganta, dándole un sabor amargo a su boca.

Tenía que respirar. Tenía que aguantar. Si vomitaba en ese lugar, Yoruichi la mataría.

_¿Por qué sólo tome sake?. Si hubiera comido algo…_

Dió unos cuantos pasos más. Tal vez si tomaba un poco de aire puro se le pasaría. Miró la puerta de entrada. No le faltaba casi nada.

Volvió a emprender el paso. Dejó las botellas donde estaban los señores y disculpándose, salió nuevamente al pasillo. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, una nueva ola de nauseas la pillo con la guardia baja.

Alguien giró la manilla de la puerta. Alguien la abrió condenadamente lenta. Y tal vez alguien quería que se conocieran.

Ichigo miró a la chica al frente suyo, sorprendido. Orihime se tapó la boca, angustiada.

_¡Ella es…!_

Y pasó lo inevitable.

_Ella es…la geisha que me vomitó encima._

Fin cap.

* * *

Huh! Agradezco todos los reviews. En serio, me motivan a seguir - Ryu echándose gotitas para los ojos, aparentando llorar de emoción— y por ello…claro, se esperan más tiempo. (A Sue_priestess, puse mas rayitas =D (-) xD, si en verdad todabia te da flojera, avisame para que lo ponga en negrita los dialogos (¡O te jodes! xD bromita =3)

…¿Qué?

¿Creen que tengo libre toda la semana para escribir más capítulos? Si, están en lo correcto pero no quiero. Ñaca, ñaca, ñaca, que mala soy. Si mandan review…lo pensaré. (Claro, claro, yo te doy, y tú me das mucho más, mucho, mucho más….)

Mentira. Solo juego con sus sentimientos. xD

De corazón, espero que el este capitulo les guste. (a pesar de que sea relleno a full… ya saben, en todos lados habrá un cap. de relleno para juntar escenas..etc. abajo el relleno ¡buagh!)

~Y que el Ichihismo este con vosotros~

Atte. –Ryu-


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: wooolas!

…Saben, la ultima vez le pedí a dios que me ayudara para que el cap. saliera bien…y yo lo leí,…y no estaba bien, así que me cambio de dios! Yay!, vamos! Buda-sama, ayúdame para que este cap. quede bien =w=.

Bien bien…agradezco a todos los review que me han llegado OwO gracias, gracias. Aprecio que me den sugerencias para así mejorar día a día.

Les doy un abrazote virtual. =D

Disclamer: Bleach no es mío, sino de Tite Cubo. Todas los desvaríos si.

* * *

Cap. 3

— ¡¿Qué demonios?.—

El grito aplastante de Ichigo llenó la sala y, en un instante todo estaba en silencio. Las cabezas de los invitados aparecieron en fila observando el desastre provocado y Orihime yacía en el suelo con los ojos abiertos como dos bolas grises, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

Esto era malo.

No

Era _horriblemente_ malo.

— ¡Yo..—

— ¿Y qué pasa ahora?.— Rukia se abrió paso con su hermano que apareció detrás de ella. Su cara se desfiguró por el hedor que pasó por sus fosas nasales y automáticamente se llevó la mano a la nariz. Byakuya miraba la escena con cara inmutable.

— ¡¿Pero que mierda te pasa, eh?.— Orihime lo miraba realmente asustada. Sentía como temblaba bajo el kimono -O tal vez era por el estremecimiento de sentirse tan enferma y haber vomitado-. Aun así, no podía quitarle la vista encima a Ichigo, notando como cada parte de su cara se comprimía en furia. — ¡Te estoy hablando!.— Orihime cerró los ojos al instante, ahora aterrada.

— ¡Yo…!— Balbució y sintió las miradas de todo el mundo en su espalda.— ¡Yo…!. —

— ¡Ichigo!.— La voz del señor Isshin le retumbó en los oídos, que pronto empezaron a zumbarle con fuerza. — ¡Te tardaste demasiado, hijo!.— La pizca de diversión que encontró en su voz la dejó con la mente en blanco. Se escuchaba despreocupada.

Ichigo levantó la vista para enfocar a su padre con la misma ira, pareciendo tan culpable como Orihime, pero Isshin se acercó de todas maneras. Se agachó levemente y tomándole de los hombros, ayudó a la chica a levantarse.

— Pobrecilla, creo que nos hemos pasado de copas, lo siento.— Orihime asintió quedamente y los ojos se le cristalizaron. En cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?. ¡¿No ves que me ha ensuciado? ¡Deberíamos llamar a seguridad para que la echen a patadas de aquí!.— Pronto las lágrimas cayeron silenciosamente por su rostro blanquecino mientras comenzaba a caminar con la ayuda del señor Isshin. Notó que rápidamente Yoruichi se acercaba a ella con cara de alerta y preocupación.

— Ichigo. ¡Cálmate hombre!. ¡Se supone que es una fiesta!.— La sonrisa tonta que mostró a su hijo después de pasarle Orihime a Yoruichi, logró que su enojo se acrecentara mucho más.

— ¿Qué me calme?... ¡Esa estúpida me ha vomitado encima! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme con algo así?.— Espetó con la cara ya roja. Rukia le afirmó al brazo antes de que hiciera dijera algo más.

— ¡Hey, hey!.— Ikkaku se levantó junto con Hisagi y le palmeó suavemente la espalda a lo cual Ichigo reaccionó con un manotazo.

— Cálmate Kurosaki.— Hisagi frunció levemente el ceño y le dió un vistazo a Rukia. Esta rápidamente comprendió lo que tenía que hacer.— Sin insultos.—advirtió.

Ichigo lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Ya está. Cálmate. Ve a lavarte y a sacarte esa ropa.— Lo empujó levemente y lo llevó a rastras a los aseos de hombres al final del gran salón. Byakuya se giró para ver de reojo a Orihime quien siguió a Ichigo con la mirada temerosa y todavía llorando.

— Excelente.— Murmuró con sarcasmo y salió nuevamente por la puerta. Isshin profirió un fuerte suspiro.

— ¿Estás bien?.— Orihime asintió varias veces, mintiendo. Su cara desaliñada y ahora enferma, la acusaba claramente. Isshin la miró con una sonrisa paternal.— He llegado con mi auto, si quieres puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa. De todas formas, el idiota-sin-sentido-del-humor es mi hijo y me siento con el deber de ayudarte.— _si quiero, si quiero. _Se detuvo antes de contestar, dejando abierta la boca. Ella no era la que decidía eso, sino Yoruichi.

— ¿Qué pasó?.— Matsumoto entró de un portazo al salón con el Shamisén en mano y mirando de inmediato a Orihime, se acercó a ella.— ¿Qué pasó?.— Esta vez su voz sonó con autoridad y miró a todos los presentes.

— Matsumoto, no tienes por qué reaccionar así.— Yoruichi mantuvo la calma, mientras acariciaba con cariño el cabello de Orihime.— Ya basta de peleas.—

— Lo siento.— Murmuró de mala gana mientras daba un resoplido y veía el desastre. Bueno, al menos ya se hacía una idea.

— Kurosaki-san, ¿Sería tan amable de llevarnos?— Orihime comenzó a temblar.— Será peor si se queda aquí, en este estado.—

— De acuerdo.— Se adelantó y abrió la puerta de salida mientras que Matsumoto ayudaba a Yoruichi con Orihime.

* * *

— ¡Agh!—Gritó Ichigo en el baño mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y Rukia lo ayudaba.— ¡¿Cómo es posible que contraten a gente como esa?.—Terminó y tiró con enojo la prenda al suelo. Abrió la llave del agua completamente. — Menuda fiestecita. Sabía que…¡Maldición Rukia, puedo hacerlo solo!.—

— No es mi culpa que esto te pasara a ti, Ichigo. Así que no empieces a descargarte conmigo, ¿oíste?.— Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró en postura enfadada.— Tal vez no era mala idea llegar puntual.— Ichigo frunció el ceño y se frotó varias veces con agua el torso, caminó con rapidez hasta donde estaban las toallas.

-— Se me olvidó. — gruñó. — No es como si se te fuera la vida por ésta mierda ¿no?.— Empezó a secarse con las toallas. — Y Renji…ni siquiera lo mencionó…maldito hijo de puta.— Maldijo entre dientes y a voz baja, para si mismo.

— Se suponía que ésta fiesta era para la celebración del hospital nuevo…y por nuestro compromiso.—

— Vamos, Rukia.— Este sonrió irritado, ya terminando. — Dime, ¿A quién quieres engañar?. ¡Nuestro compromiso no puede ser más falso!. ¡Tú misma me dijiste que ésto sería sólo para unir familias!. ¡No me digas ahora que te acabas de enamorar de mi en unos cuantos días!.—

— ¡Claro que no me enamoraría de alguien como tú, Bestia!.—

— ¿Entonces por qué demonios hablas como si te doliera?, ¿Te ha tocado la venita sentimental?.— Rukia levantó los brazos cansada de pelear con Ichigo y salió del baño con un bufido.

_¡Bien, excelente! Ahora, ¿Qué mierda hago sin ropa?._

Ichigo comenzó a pensar rápidamente. Lo mejor era salir y pedirles a algunos de los chicos de afuera por lo menos un abrigo. No tenía ni puta gana de volver a su casa para después regresar nuevamente.

_Maldita fiesta de mierda, tienes una suerte de puta madre Renji._

Salió enojado de los aseos y se encaminó nuevamente a encarar a esa chica. Claro que no la iba a dejar irse así, sin pagar nada. Le iba a decir unas cuantas cosas a la cara y ella le escucharía aun así se estuviera muriendo por dentro.

* * *

Orihime se metía con cuidado en el auto, en los asientos traseros con ayuda de Matsumoto, que le sonreía y hacia caretas para levantarle el ánimo. Sonrió agradecida mientras veía que se alejaba y llegaba al lado de Yoruichi quien se inclinaba pidiendo disculpas y posiblemente agradeciendo el gesto del señor Isshin. Otra oleada de culpabilidad le caló hasta el último hueso.

Se sentía tan mal.

Sabía que esto perjudicaría enormemente a la Casa de Té que trabajaban las tres chicas, al igual que sabía que se le quedaría en la conciencia tanto tiempo que le costaría mucho perdonarse, aun si Yoruichi lo hacía. Apoyó su cara contra el frío vidrio de la ventana, y cerrando los ojos, trató de relajarse.

Quería irse. Quería irse ahora mismo.

_— ¡Hey!.— _Sus cejas se oprimieron levemente, haciendo que pequeñas arrugas surcaran su frente con angustia. Esa era la voz de el señor de antes, el Pelinaranja. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina cuando recordó su cara llena de odio.

Desde pequeña, siempre tuvo cierta aversión a los hombres. Pero estaba segura que a él, le tenía _miedo._

_— ¡Hey!.— _Esta vez no pudo pasar por alto su voz y buscando entre la oscuridad y la gran casa estilo China antigua, lo vió.

Estaba forcejeando con Ikkaku e Hisagi quienes lo mantenían a duras penas de los brazos. También se encontraban los señores más mayores, Shunsui y Ukitake, que más que detenerlo, le hablaban tratando de convencerlo de que no siguiera.

Orihime apretó los puños. Había echo tanto mal hoy.

_— ¡Hey, tú!.— _Abrió un poco más los ojos, asustada, y miró con precaución, supo de inmediato que él se dirigía hacia ella. La luz de la luna reflejaba su cara y notó que sus ojos iban directamente donde ella se encontraba.—_¡Tú, Maldita prostituta!.—_

* * *

—¡¿Qué?.—

Renji miró incrédulo la cara de su amigo. — Espera. Espera. Me dices… que dos geishas. Dos mujeres. ¿Te dieron la paliza de tu vida?.—Ichigo refunfuño enojado.

— ¡Cállate imbécil!, ¡Es un secreto!.— Renji rió a carcajada limpia mientras caminaba en dirección a la oficina de Ichigo, en el hospital.

— Oh…¿Entonces nadie sabe que te golpeó una chica?.— Soltó burlón mientras volvía a reírse. Ichigo lo agarró del cuello de su camisa.

— Renji. Deja. De. Joder.— Lo soltó con brusquedad y volvió a caminar. Renji no paró.

— ¿Es que entiendes Ichigo?. Una mujer te ha golpeado y te ha dejado echo mierda.— apuntó el ojo izquierdo completamente morado y parche que tenía en la mejilla derecha. Parecía que recién bajaba la hinchazón, redondeando los rasgos de Ichigo.

— Dos mujeres.— Corrigió mientras habría la puerta y la cerraba en la cara de Renji. La trabó y tiró de los papeles que tenía en mano sobre el escritorio. Suspiró cansado y dió un vistazo fugaz a toda su oficina.

El enorme estante lleno de libros ocupaba casi por completo la pared Izquierda. Unos cómodos sillones estaban apoyados contra la pared opuesta y una mesa pequeña con un florero vacío llenaba un poco la habitación. Su escritorio -ya mencionado—con su respectiva silla y…

Papeles. Muchos, muchos papeles por doquier. Oh, y también blanco y monotonía.

Renji abrió fácilmente la puerta con una pequeña tarjeta la cual mostró victorioso. Se acercó a los sillones y se sentó en uno mirando por el gran ventanal, el cual daba una vista a toda la cuidad de Karakura excepcional por la noche.

— Bien. Dos mujeres te hicieron mierda.— Prosiguió con la burla. — Ahora sí te creo de que no quieras ir a la Casa de Té. Ahora sí que tienes fundamentos.—

— No me hace gracia, Renji.—

— Pues que lastima, a mi sí.— Suspiró con una sonrisa.— Al menos eran lindas, ¿no?.— Ichigo enarcó una ceja desde la silla detrás del escritorio, apartando los papeles que estaba mirando.— Si tal vez me hubieras invitado a la fiesta…podría haberte echado una mano con las chicas. ¡Me gustan que sean agresivas!.— Ichigo dió una risotada sarcástica.

— Entonces te regalo a Rukia.— Pensó que a Renji le haría gracia y estaría riendo también, pero se extraño al no escuchar nada. —¿Qué?, ¿Todavía te da miedo Rukia?.—

— No creo que tenga nada que ver con esto.— murmuró.

— Que estúpido. Tú, que te mueres por ella y el que se tiene que casar soy yo... esto es pura mierda.—

— ¡A mi no me gusta Rukia!.— La cara de sorpresa de Renji y el leve rubor que cubrió sus mejillas lo delató.—E-ella es una gran amiga de la infancia, pero de ahí, nada más.—

— Si, claro.—

— ¡No pongas esa cara, maldito bastardo, porque es verdad!.— Renji bufó y se cruzó de brazos.— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?.—

— ¿Hacer con qué?.—

— ¡Con la chica esa, descerebrado!.— A Ichigo le salió una venita en la sien.

—¡Púdrete bastardo de mierda, que si quieres pelea, te parto el culo de una patada!.— Renji se levantó del sillón y se acercó con una sonrisa malévola, dispuesto a dar inicio con su lucha sin fin.

— ¡Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras, Zanahoria con patas!.—

— ¿Es que ustedes se la pasan peleando aun en el trabajo?. ¡Este es un hospital, por favor!.— Rukia entró con rapidez y golpeó a ambos en la cabeza. — Ichigo, Renji ¡vayan a trabajar que para eso les pagan!.—

— ¡Como te atreves a darnos ordenes, enana!. ¡Ve a cuidar a esos niñitos que andan haciendo destrozos por todo el lugar!.—

Ichigo suspiró cansinamente. Todos los días la misma mierda. _¿Por qué no se casan ustedes dos y me dejan tranquilo?._

— ¿A qué viene eso, Renji Abarai?. ¡No es mi culpa que estaciones el auto tan cerca de la entrada!. Además, son niños, pueden jugar y romperte las ventanas cuando yo quiera.—

— ¡Tú…maldita pediatra de segunda!.— Ichigo tomó los documentos que necesitaba y se levantó para salir de su oficina antes de que le llegara algún golpe. Por el trayecto escuchó un gritillo de Renji. _Bien, acaba de perder las pelotas._ Sonrió maliciosamente y abrió la carta que tenía entre algunos papeles, extrañado.

Oh, _esa_ carta.

Se debatió un instante para decidir si leerla o no. La abrió, sin importarle mucho y comenzó a leer de a pocos. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo al procesar las últimas líneas.

"_(…) una tarde para hablar tranquilamente sobre el asunto ya mencionado en esta carta_ _y por ello,_ _queda cordialmente invitado al O-chaya Nihon-Koku. (…)_

Levantó la vista justo al momento cuando su padre caminaba en dirección a él.

— ¡Ichigo, hijo mío!.— Isshin se acercó con una sonrisa y le abrazó mientras comenzaban a caminar.— Supongo que ya te llegó la carta ¿no?. Creo que deberías ir.—

— No pienso ir.— apretó la mano y con ello, la carta, lo miró fijamente.— No me interesa lo que me ofrezcan. Yo mismo me haré cargo de que su maldito negocio se vaya a la mierda.— Isshin no pareció tomarle en cuenta. Se acercó a su oído y susurró.

— Si no vas…pienso hablar por altavoz tu pequeño "accidente" con dos bellas féminas al hospital completo.— Ichigo abrió lo ojos atónito. Se alejó de él con un empujón

— No puedes... ¡No podrías maldito viejo loco!— Isshin suspiró con suficiencia.

— Puedo, y puedo mucho más.— levantó su mano e Ichigo notó un pequeño papel doblado cuidadosamente. Lo tomó rápidamente, con desconfianza y lo abrió. — ¡Pienso pegar en las paredes del hospital cada foto tuya desnudo y vestido de niña cuando eras pequeño!.—y salió corriendo riéndose como desquiciado.

A Ichigo le palpitaba cada vena de su cara. Y con una sonrisa satánica, salió a la siga de su padre.

— ¡Ésta me las pagas, viejo loco!.—

* * *

Manejó su auto lentamente por los grandes jardines que se extendían a su paso. El lugar prácticamente parecía bosque, ya que todo el verdor proveniente de una variedad de tipos de arboles y tanto bambú era simplemente increíble. Los pequeños riachuelos que veía de vez en cuando se notaban tan llenos de vida que pensó tal vez que cerca de aquí, podría haber un tipo de santuario a alguna deidad. Sólo el sonido del motor de su auto rompía con toda la calma que había, corrompiendo a los sonidos naturales.

Cerró la puerta del auto al salir cerca de un pequeño aparcamiento que sólo tenía los cuatro palos de base y el techo hecho de paja. _Para no perder el estilo natural. _Pensó. De ahí en adelante, el camino era sólo a pie, cosa que extrañamente, no le molestó. Se sentía bien estar en un lugar así y apreciar de manera tan cercana el espíritu de la naturaleza.

Pronto llegó a un camino orillado únicamente de bambús, dando la impresión de que fuera un tipo de pequeño túnel. Al llegar al final, se veía un rio lleno de Flores de Loto de distintos y llamativos colores, y otras plantas acuáticas más, rodeando a una gran casa de madera conectada con un pequeño puente con grabaciones antiguas.

Levantó la mirada al gran cartel de madera con letras oscuras el cual se leía claramente "O-Chaya". La pintura, algo andrajosa, le daba tanto misterio a la casa antigua, como todo lo recorrido a pie y auto.

Tenía que admitirlo.

El lugar era precioso.

Suspiró nervioso y se encaminó a cruzar el puente, llegando a una gran puerta.

Este era el momento.

Este era el momento en donde podía arrepentirse y devolverse, para nunca más regresar y olvidar todo lo sucedido.

_Muy tentador._

Pero. Si lo hacía, estaba seguro, su orgullo como hombre quedaría por los suelos. Y él siempre trabajó todos sus años de vida en su impecable imagen de hombre machote.

_O también puedo devolverme y no contarle a nadie nada de nada, me trago mi orgullo y_—

— ¿Desea algo?.— Ichigo parpadeó al escuchar una voz proveniente a su espalda. Se giró y vió a una conocida Geisha.

— ¡Tú!.— gritaron ambos a la vez.

Matsumoto abrió los ojos sorprendida para después sonreírle coquetamente.

— Así que…¿Te recuperaste de la golpiza?.— O_h, mierda. Ya no hay paso atrás. _Frunció el ceño, enojado.

— Soy doctor. De una forma u otra me curaría de inmediato.— bufó molesto y añadió.— Sólo son dos mujeres. No podían haberme echo tanto daño.— Matsumoto rió y siguió caminando hasta la puerta, abriéndola para dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso quieres otro ojo morado, y tu cara tan inflamada y roja como un tomate? Porque sino me avisas y yo te ayudo, eh.— Ichigo sonrió con saña y entró a la casa.— Antes que todo, Ichigo.— La mano fuerte de Matsumoto lo detuvo por la espalda. — Debo advertirte.— Giró lo suficiente para ver que lo miraba con bastante determinación. Estaba claro, era una amenaza, no una advertencia.— Si le haces algo a Orihime… Yoruichi y yo nos preocuparemos de que no quedes simplemente con unos pequeños rasguños.— Ichigo la miró atento.

— Lo tendré en cuenta.—

Fin cap.

* * *

Uff.

Este cap. fue largo =w= por ello, me da miedo a que se aburran D: ¡! No se aburran! Lo siento si fue así...Pero…este es el ultimo cap. de relleno! Yay! Se acabaron! Ahora empieza el melodrama..los engaños, el amorío, tríos, el culpable …el perro…esos =D

Así que…ténganme paciencia =w= ya verán que después se los recompenso =D

~Reviews por favor~

Los quiero! Y nos…tratare de que nos leamos pronto =w=

Uh! Este cap. es dedicado a Lukali-chan por que…se me dio la gana xD bueno, bueno, es dedicado a todos los que mandaron review! (y los que no…pues, tienen que mandar uno para sentirse con el derecho de que les dedico este cap ¬w¬ xD)

Atte. –Ryu-


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón perdón perdón perdón! Se que me demore demasiado en actualizar u.u pero no saben cuan ocupada he estado toda esta ultima semana…y lo peor! Seguirá así hasta que salga del colegio o.o

Lo lamento pero tendrán que acostumbrarse a que actualice…al menos…una vez por semana...eso si la cosa anda buena. xD

Uh..si se suponía que subiría el cap el domingo (bueno…algo asi por que no tenia nada que subir..xD) pero me salieron cosillas y mas cosillas y…tenia que dormir -.—U

Pero al menos lo hice! =D yay! Bien bien!

Así que…pues eso. xD gracias por los review~! Gracias gracias. Los quiero mucho!

Disclamer: Bleach no es mío, es de Tite cubo.

* * *

Cap 4

Lo primero que vió cuando entró en la enorme casa, fueron mujeres.

Muchas, demasiadas mujeres.

Desde mujeres mayores que él, a pequeñas niñas limpiando cada rincón de la reluciente madera del piso.

Y cada una con un tipo de Kimono diferente. Era un festín de colores y diseños.

— ¿Por qué demonios hacen trabajar a las niñas aquí?.—Matsumoto volteó levemente para mirarlo de reojo. Siguieron caminando la entrada hasta llegar a un salón más grande.

— No las hacemos trabajar. Es parte de su entrenamiento como Shikomi.—Suspiró al ver la cara de desentendido de Ichigo.— ¿Es que ni siquiera se te ocurrió investigar un poco sobre la profesión?. —

— Simplemente vine. Me importa bastante poco lo que suceda aquí o no.— Matsumoto sonrió.

— Una Shikomi es la primera etapa para ser una geisha. Se les dan pequeñas tareas como limpiar o ayudar en la casa, ya que ellas no pagan nada.— llegaron a una pequeña recepción en el cual una pelinegra de anteojos parecía bastante ocupada con unos documentos. — Nanao-chan, ¿Dónde está Yoruichi?.— La aludida levantó la vista y arreglándose los anteojos miró a Matsumoto y después desvió la mirada hacia Ichigo. Enarcó una ceja. — Ichigo Kurosaki.— murmuró.

— Con que…tú eres el idiota que trató mal a Orihime-chan ¿no?.—Tragó con dificultad. Era demasiado evidente que todas las mujeres de este lugar supieran que pasaba, al fin y al cabo, eran mujeres. Y él sabía de primera mano que las mujeres eran muy buenas para los cotilleos.

— Tranquila Nanao-chan. Yoruichi y yo ya le golpeamos.— sonrió satisfecha. Momo abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño levemente.

— En ese caso, supongo que está bien.— Comenzó a ordenar nuevamente los papeles en sus manos. — Yoruichi-san está donde siempre. —

Matsumoto sonrió y luego empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, adentrándose a una puerta. Ichigo la siguió.

El largo pasillo se dividió y se pudo ver una especie de patio, el cual estaba atestado de arboles de cerezos y plantas realmente hermosas. Sorprendido se preguntó para sus adentros cuanto más tendría semejante sitio.

Pronto llegaron a una puerta más grande de la normal, con decorados bastante antiguos. Matsumoto abrió lentamente la puerta.

— Yoruichi. Ichigo Kurosaki ya está aquí.— La morena levantó la vista desde el suelo hacia Ichigo. Sonrió socarronamente mientras dejaba de lado el Shamisén y de un trago se bebía el sake del vaso que estaba enfrente de la baja mesa. Matsumoto salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos. De repente, Ichigo comenzó a sentirse un poco cohibido.

_¿En qué mierda me metí?._

— ¡Ichigo!.— dió un pequeño salto y asustado se sentó rápidamente en el suelo. Yoruichi sonreía mirándolo atentamente.—Tu padre es un encanto.— La declaración lo tomó desprevenido.— Pero tú claramente eres un descerebrado.—

— ¡¿Qué?. ¡No vine aquí para que me insultes!.—Yoruichi sonrió nuevamente, divertida.

— No tengo idea del porqué, pero me agradas a pesar de todo. —Ichigo la miró con cuidado. — De todas formas, da lo mismo lo que piense yo. Estás aquí para cerrar el trato ¿no?. —

_¿Trato?_

— ¿Qué?. ¿De qué estás hablando?.—

— Después de todo, ha sido nuestra culpa el que la fiesta haya terminado en tan lamentable desenlace.— Suspiró con Ironía. Estaba claro que se refería a su ojo morado.— Así que tu padre dijo que podríamos pagar a cambio de servicios gratis.—

— Yo no quiero servicios gratis.— Hablo rápidamente, sorprendido. ¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo su padre?.—Yo quiero que me devuelvan el dinero. Quiero que se sepa lo que me pasó e incluso podría demandarlos.— Yoruichi arrugó la nariz.

— ¿Quieres que se sepa que te golpearon dos inofensivas mujeres?.—

— ¡Claro que no!.—gritó exasperado. Yoruichi asintió.

— Pues claro que no quieres. Por eso aceptas el trato.—Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡Y-Yo no dije en ningún mome—

— Aceptas. El. Trato. — Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza. La mirada feroz de Yoruichi indicaba claramente que no dejaba opción.— Bien, entonces, puedes pasar a ver a tu geisha personal. —

— ¿Mi Geisha…?¿Qué?...¡Esto es una mierda!.—

* * *

Orihime estrujó con fuerza el pequeño paño que estaba utilizando para limpiar los pisos. Lo apretó un poco más y volvió con la tarea. Ya terminaría con esta parte y después podría sacudir un poco.

Suspiró intranquila mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

Su maestra le había dicho que Ichigo Kurosaki vendría hoy.

Tembló de sólo pensar en su nombre.

_¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué hacer?_

Yoruichi le había dicho que debía devolver toda la cantidad de dinero el cual habían pagado para tener a las tres geishas – Yoruichi, Matsumoto y ella - más otros "pequeños" gastos. En fin, sabia que debía mucho dinero.

_Demasiado._

Pero lo peor no era simplemente deber dinero, no.

El problema era como _pagarlo._

_¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?_

A pesar que en la actualidad las geishas eran mujeres incluso profesionales en otros ámbitos, con carreras dignas, ella no disponía de nada de ello.

Todo lo que sabía era simplemente ser una geisha. Tampoco es como si le pagaran, ya que el dinero lo administraba Yoruichi para la casa en donde viven las tres mujeres, su Okiya.

Sentía como se hundía y hundía en un pozo sin fondo.

Restregó más fuerte el piso, sintiendo un poco de ardor en las manos.

_¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?_

Reprimió un sollozo.

Ella… tendría que hablar con ese hombre. Tendría que explicarle la situación. Que entendiera por lo que pasaba, que tal vez no podría pagarle ahora, pero si esperaba un poco.

_Sólo un poco. Si él espera un poco, pagaré todo. ¡Con intereses si quiere!, Pero por dios, sólo un poco._

Pero intuía.

No.

Aseguraba.

Que Ichigo Kurosaki no haría algo así.

Notó que pequeñas gotas estaban en el piso. Había comenzado a llorar.

— Disculpa. — Una voz la tomó desprevenida y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas con el dobladillo del kimono azul y girando lentamente la cabeza, divisó a un hombre.

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltada.

— Me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar. Esta casa es enorme y me he perdido. ¿Dónde queda la recepción?. — El peliazul se arregló los lentes mientras la miraba de reojo. _Mm.._

— Si, si. S-si gusta lo puedo llevar y-yo.— Se paró del piso.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?.—

¿Eh?

— ¿P-perdón?.—Orihime levantó la vista ya empezando a caminar.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?.—

— V-veintiuno.— Dió un pequeño gritillo al sentir como el chico le removía la ropa y la miraba con ojo crítico. — ¡Uryu-sama!. — se tapó la boca con fuerza, sonrojada.

Yoruichi le había impuesto solo una regla.

Una regla sagrada.

Nunca, jamás debía de ser impertinente con los clientes que concurrían esta O-chaya.

Uryu Ishida tal vez no era un cliente predilecto, pero su padre, Ryuuken, si que lo era.

Y no simplemente un cliente, sino, que era el hombre más asquerosamente adinerado que conocía. Su fama como cirujano elevó su estatus hasta que prácticamente había en todos los lugares un hospital de él. Tenía el poder suficiente para hacer y deshacer las cosas en este lugar sin que nadie le reclamara.

Simplemente no podía decir nada y si fuera el caso, estaba segura, echarían a Yoruichi y Matsumoto del O-chaya y podrían incluso hacer que perdiera todo el prestigio y categoría que había obtenido hasta el momento.

Y claramente no quería volver a hacer algo mal nunca más. No quería que Yoruichi fuera la que pusiera la cara y las señoras del alto mando de las geishas la trataran como basura.

Ishida dió un bufido mientras la soltaba.

— Supongo que era de esperar que supieras mi nombre. O al menos toda mi vida.— Orihime parpadeó, extrañada. — ¿Entonces?, ¿Te me insinuaras sólo para conseguir unos cuantos yenes?.—

— ¡Yo nunca…! ¡Nunca haría algo así!.—Ishida frunció el ceño, acomodándose los lentes.

— Supongo que será verdad. Lo que dice todo el mundo.—Orihime abrió los ojos, asustada. Apretó sus manos automáticamente.

— Es mentira. Yo…él me obligó, fue su culpa. Murió por su culpa. Él me obligo.—Ishida la miró suspicaz.

—El porqué nunca serás una geisha de verdad. El porqué te dan miedo los hombres.— Orihime se tapó la cara con ambas manos. _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué ahora?. _Su respiración comenzó a alterarse, sintió su pulso como si le saltara en el cerebro.

— A ti te violaron.—

Se sintió enferma.

— Pero es perfecto.—Ishida se cruzó de brazos mientras veía que caía al suelo arrodillándose y comenzando a sollozar. —Tú serás mi geisha.—

Quería morir.

* * *

— ¿Dónde se supone que está Orihime?.— Ichigo parpadeó. Orihime era el nombre de la chica que…

— No. No, no, no, no. ¡Estás loca si piensas que esa…niña me atenderá a mi!. ¡Ni siquiera quiero que alguna de ustedes me atienda!— Yoruichi frunció el ceño.

— Ella fue la que causó todo este problema. Además, está consiente que debe pagar. Lo ha aceptado.— Sonrió mientras caminaba por los pasillos llegando a la recepción.— Y tú también.—

Ichigo suspiró derrotado.

A estas alturas ya le daba lo mismo.

Pero sabía lo que haría.

Simplemente no la tomaría en cuenta y cuando haya terminado los días de sus "servicios", —Ya que el trato duraría al menos un mes entero…— se iría y fin.

Todos felices, todos contentos. No se verían nunca más y por qué no, tal vez podría serle útil para algo.

O eso esperaba.

— ¡Orihime!.—el grito que dió Yoruichi lo hizo despabilarse y prestar atención a la chica que caminaba apresuradamente con un cubo de agua en las manos. Levantó la vista y miró directamente a Ichigo.

Algo dentro de él se removió. Había algo malo con esa chica. Parecía que…

Meneó la cabeza espantando los pensamientos y frunció el ceño. Orihime en un segundo estaba al lado de Yoruichi.

— Orihime ya sabes que hacer. Debes llegar temprano y cualquier cosa me avisas.—

…_¿Qué?_

— Está bien, Okaa-san.—y asintiendo se dirigió hacia Ichigo. — ¿Nos vamos, Kurosaki-san?

— Espera. Espera. ¿Qué?.—

— Ya oíste, se van. El trato comienza desde hoy. Así que desde este momento Orihime estará contigo desde las 10 am a 10 pm.—

_No…puede ser._

* * *

Cerró la puerta del auto de un portazo haciendo que Orihime cerrara los ojos asustada.

Después de unos cuantos insultos, gritos y gruñidos, Ichigo había aceptado llevársela con él –Yoruichi lo había obligado.- y ahora no tenía ni puta idea de que hacer.

Él sólo. Con una geisha en el auto el cual lo había vomitado y que arruinaría su vida durante el próximo mes.

No. Mala combinación.

— Kurosaki-san m-me gustaría saber que c-cosas le gustan para p-poder satisfacerlo en lo que quiera.— Ichigo enarcó una ceja mientras conducía fuera de los endemoniadamente grandes jardines.

— Mira, no quiero nada de lo que me puedas ofrecer. Me importa una mierda lo que digas y por favor, quiero silencio. — Arrastró las últimas palabras con irritación.

Orihime cerró la boca sintiéndose claustrofóbica por estar encerrada en un auto con el hombre que la odiaba. Hoy le habían pasado demasiadas cosas malas y no quería que Ichigo se ensañara con ella.

¿Pero como podría hacer algo así?. Ella era tan curiosa y todo.

Se mordió el labio, frustrada.

Un sonido sordo llenó el auto. Ichigo suspiró sobrepasado.

No quería más guerra.

— Iremos a mi casa a comer algo. Después veré que puedo hacer contigo. — Orihime asintió sonrojada.

Ojalá esto terminara pronto.

Fin Cap 4

* * *

Ok!

o.o que horrible! Ishida como que me salió todo malote u.u xD. Pero no se… no era mi intención, fue muy OCC o tal vez muy Ishida del principio. (vamos, vamos, que el Ishida del principio era super malo con Ichigo! Después se arregla lo prometo!)

pero yo al menos quede convencida. Uf si supieran…simplemente escribo y escribo…y después de escribir termino igual de sorprendida de ustedes…mi historia toma rumbos totalmente diferentes a lo que tenia previamente meditado…xD

Pero…bueh. Y ahora…

Ok ok! Quiero review :D asi que me mandan! xD

Atte. –Ryu-


	5. Chapter 5

-Ryu vestida de JO-JO-JO alias papá Noel/viejo pascuero/ el guatón vestido de rojo-

Oh! Perdónenme! Perdónenme-Perdónenme~!

No fue mi intención poner el cap. tan tardío…Pero como verán, dije que a lo mejor ponía el cap. después de salir del colegio…. ¿y podrán creer que me alargaron las semanas de cole?

Que extraño ¿no?. xD

De verdad, fuera de broma, se supone que tengo colegio hasta el 30 de diciembre (ha! Espérense sentaditos si creen que iré hasta esa fecha..) Y hoy tuve tiempo para hacer el cap.!

Así que se los traje como regalito de navidad

:D

xD. ¡Ven! ¡Si los quiero!. u.u así que como yo regale un cap. (…) me tienen que dar un review.

Bueno-bueno. Celebrando que tengo tiempo libre y haré todas las cosas que me propuse hacer, me retiro. Lean xD

* * *

Cap 5

Ichigo jadeó al mismo instante cuando las gotas de agua caliente tocaban su tenso cuerpo, sintiéndose relajado. Otro día llegaba a su fin y él volvía más calmado a su casa. Estos momentos era los que deseaba que duraran por siempre.

Sin preocupaciones. Sin molestias.

Escuchó el ruido del teléfono y arrugó el ceño.

Tal vez hace unos cuantos días hubiera gritado al cielo maldiciones y unos cuantos "mierdas" por aquí y allá. Pero ahora que tenía a Orihime, las cosas habían cambiado.

Casi al segundo, el molestoso teléfono dejó de sonar. Tenía que admitir que tener a una mujer que se dedicaba toda su vida a los hombres en cierto modo, estuvieran cómodos, era bueno.

Mm. Bastante bueno.

Hace tres días exactos que estaba en su casa. Y la grata sorpresa era que no le molestaba demasiado.

Muy raro. Ni siquiera con Rukia se sentía así. Tan relajado y sin preocupaciones. Sin decir mucho menos estresado.

A pesar de que en un principio se negó a _estar_ y que _hace_r con ella, ya que era un problema enorme tener a una mujer extraña persiguiéndolo por todo día, fue fantástico saber que Orihime no se molestaba no estar con él. O también en otro caso, compartir con él. Había sido claro en que era doctor, y como tal, no podía estar con una Geisha paseándose por el hospital.

¡Era una locura!. ¿Él, con una geisha?. ¡Maldición! ¡Qué diría la gente!.

Orihime lo tomó muy bien, y coincidió con él en que sería bastante…_extraño. _

De una manera u otra, llegaron al acuerdo de que ella se quedaría en su casa. Así no tendrían porque verse._ ¡No pienso tenerla en mi oficina todo el día mientras salvo a la gente de enfermedades o accidentes!._ Pensó rápidamente.

Sería algo así como una farsa. Una farsa que le convenía a él y a ella. Yoruichi o su padre no tendrían por qué decir algo siendo que ellos no sabrían nada.

Y después esto se resolvía solo.

Fácil. Él simplemente pasaría de ella y listo.

Sonrió con satisfacción. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Aunque también podría, como había venido pensando, servirle de algo más que una especie de nana puertas adentro.

El pensamiento le provocó un pinchazo de culpabilidad.

_Y también podría dejar de tratarla tan mal._

Rápidamente el recuerdo de Orihime vomitándole encima ahogó cualquier sentimiento.

Ugh y el olor…

Apretando la cara en repugnancia, cerró la ducha y tomó la toalla que colgaba cerca de él. Se secó y rodeó su cintura con ella.

Se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y ver la cara indecisa de Orihime.

— ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Ahora me espías mientras me baño?.— Orihime levantó la vista y abrió sus ojos. Ichigo enarcó una ceja al ver que daba unos cuantos pasos hacia tras mientras bajaba y subía la mirada nerviosa. Se llevó las manos cerca del corazón y las apretaba constantemente.

— ¡N-No!.—

No alcanzo a aguantarse la sonrisa que se esbozó por la comisura de sus labios. No tenía idea del por qué, pero le parecía tan agradable ver lo nerviosa que era Orihime. Hasta parecía tenerle temor y a pesar de ser bastante raro, le producía un tipo de morbosidad placentera.

_¿Me gusta hacerla sufrir?. _

No.

Le gustaba saber que era él el que predominaba y manejaba la extraña relación que tenían. Le gustaba ese poder que Orihime prácticamente ofrecía. Esa timidez casi constante y temerosa, como una pequeña niña asustadiza. Como si él tuviera el poder de hacer lo que quisiera con ella y nunca saldría "no" de esa boca.

Como si él fuera el malo de la película y esta vez él se salía con la suya.

Uh. Tal vez le gustaba jugar al malo.

Vaya que si.

— E-El Señor Abarai llamó y dijo que…— Un jadeo se escapó de su boca. El repentino sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de ella y un nudo se instaló en su garganta. Rápidamente el estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir como las puntas de sus orejas le ardían por la sangre que se agolpaba en su cara.

_Kurosaki-san está casi desnudo. _

_Estamos solos._

Orihime cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar todo lo que pensaba. No le gustaba nada estar con un hombre. Y mucho menos si era con Ichigo que sabía bastante bien, pensaba que era una prostituta. Escabrosos recuerdos pasaron por su mente como si fuera un flash.

— El s-señor Abarai llamó y…— Otro jadeo se escapó. La pequeña gota de agua que caía por el cabello de Ichigo, apegado a su cara por la humedad, bajaba lentamente por su cuerpo de acero. Su bien formado pecho duro y sin ninguna imperfección que opacara su piel tersa y tostada. Se sorprendió al ver marcados pectorales y se preguntó internamente si se sentirían tan duros al tacto. La traviesa gota acabó entre el vello que se asomaba por su vientre y se perdía por la toalla. Nunca pensó que tuviera un cuerpo tan esculpido y entrenado.

Ichigo otra vez trató de aguantarse inútilmente la sonrisa socarrona que se extendía por su cara.

Orihime le parecía a un pequeño niño que trataba de hacerse el valiente frente a los demás, demostrando que podría ver una película de terror. _Su película de terror. _Se deleitó con el pensamiento.

Ichigo levantó su mano para tocarla y Orihime lo miró atenta. Apretó la mano en el aire. Nuevamente esa mirada. Esa expresión en su rostro.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

Ella parecía extraña. De repente parecía tener mucho miedo.

Unas ganas enfermizas de abrasarla lo invadieron.

_¿Qué mier—_

—¡Ichigo!.— Saltó en el lugar y giró rápidamente su cabeza para mirar a Renji de pie junto al pasillo. Al igual que él, tenía los ojos desorbitados por la impresión. — ¡Engañas a Rukia con una Geisha!.—

* * *

— Ahora, dime ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?.— Ichigo estaba sentado en el gran sillón de cuero de su sala de estar frente a Renji quien lo miraba con recelo.

— Así que una geisha… Te lo tenías bien escondido ¿Eh?.—

— ¡Cállate imbécil!.—Gritó con fuerza, sonrojado.— ¡Me estafaron! ¡Por eso tengo a ésta mujer acá!. ¡Ahora responde mi maldita pregunta!.— Renji bufó.

— Te llamé. Pero al parecer estabas muy ocupado.— Apuntó hacia la cocina mientras Orihime aparecía con una bandeja con tasas de té humeante y pastelillos. Comenzó a servir con gracia.

_Oh._

— Tu padre hará hoy una fiesta. No tengo idea para qué, pero supongo que será por tu futuro matrimonio con Rukia.— agradeció con un ademán y comenzó a beber.

— ¿Matrimonio?.— preguntó Orihime mientras le pasaba la taza a Ichigo. Se tapó la boca rápidamente.— Lo lamento, yo…— Ichigo suspiró.

— ¿Y por qué mi padre hace fiestas y no me dice nada? Se supone que yo me casaré. Debería de estar enterado antes que tú y la manga de idiotas detrás de ésta estupidez.— Ichigo lo miró escéptico.— Es verdad. Seguro que influiste bastante en esto.—

— Como sea. Tienes que ir. A las siete y en punto.— Ichigo frunció el ceño. A esa hora todavía estaba con Orihime. — No puedes faltar. Oh, y es con pareja.— _Oh mierda._

Sintió los ojos de Orihime encima de él. Renji lo notó.

— Puedes llevar a Orihime-san, pero Rukia estará ahí.—

— No pienso llevarla.—l as palabras fueron bastantes rudas ya que Orihime comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. Renji la siguió con la mirada. —imagínate. Sería el tema de habla por lo menos durante un año.—

— Eres una bestia.— Renji lo fulminó con la mirada. De repente, una sonrisa se extendió por su cara.— OK. Ella será mi acompañante.— Ichigo crispó los dedos y levantó sus hombros quitándole importancia al asunto. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón y comenzó a beber su té tranquilamente.

_Bah. Como si me importara._

* * *

— ¡Ichigooo!.— El golpe llegó de lleno en la cara de Isshin Kurosaki aunque la Patada voladora pudo contra su hijo.

— ¡¿Acaso eres un enfermo mental?.—Lo levantó del cuello de su elegante traje. — ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer el ridículo enfrente a todos?.—Isshin lloraba pequeñas cascadas mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por su nariz rota.

— ¡Oh, Masaki!. Nuestro hijo ha crecido tan rápido.—Bufó con enojo y lo soltó. Isshin la pequeña fotografía de una mujer y la apegó contra su cara.—¡Se casará y tendrá pequeños Ichigos tan idiotas como él!.—La vena palpitó en su cuello.

— Ya veras quién es el idiota, viejo loco!.—

— Es suficiente Ichigo.—Sintió un gran golpe en la nuca y quejándose, se frotó el lugar adolorido.— Compórtate como un hombre, idiota.—

—¡Maldita enana!.—

— Por favor, quiero al menos que ésta noche estés presentable para cuando mencionen nuestro compromiso, ¿De acuerdo?. Después si quieres te parto el culo afuera.—La cara de Ichigo se puso roja por el enojo mientras las manos de Rukia arreglaban su traje negro.

— ¿A quién vas a patearle el culo?.—

— ¡Rukia-chan!.—Gritó del suelo Isshin y se levantó de un salto. Pasó el brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia si mismo. Una sonrisa cómplice llenaba su cara levemente ensangrentada.— No quiero ser el que traiga malas noticias…peroo…— Hubiera sido un susurro si no hubiera sido por que todo el mundo se giró.— ¡Ichigo tiene a otra chica en su casa! ¡Y no adivinas quién es!.—

_Oh, mierda._

— ¡Es más linda que tú! Oh, pero no lo digo de mala forma. Tú me agradas, pero eso fue lo que dijo Ichigo. ¡Oh y también dijo tiene unos pechos prominen—

— ¡Cállate de una puta vez!.— Isshin se apartó con una risilla y despidiéndose con la mano desapareció entre el barullo de la gente. Ichigo tiritaba de pura rabia contenida. Se giró para ver si podía encontrarlo.

Estaba claro. Si lo pillaba en semejante fiesta, lo mataba de la forma más dolorosa que se le podía ocurrir.

— Ichigo.— La voz de Rukia le Hizo subir un escalofrió por toda la espina dorsal.

_Cierto. Tengo que matar a mi padre después de ver si consigo sobrevivir de Rukia._

— ¿Mm?.— se giró levemente y encaró a Rukia quien permanecía con cara serena.

— Había escuchado que tenías un acuerdo con la casa de Té de la chica que te vomitó encima. Pero sencillamente no me creí que aceptarías estar con una Geisha en tu casa.— Se sorprendió al ver la cara de malicia que ponía.— Es justamente lo que necesitamos. ¡Un acuerdo con la Casa de Té Nihon-Koku!. ¿Sabes la cantidad de personas poderosas que van a ese lugar?. ¡Podemos hacernos de amigos y tal vez cerrar tratos para hacer crecer el negocio!.— Ichigo suspiró bastante aliviado. — No pongas esa cara, idiota, que sé que no hiciste esto por el hospital.—

_Ugh._

— Da igual. Tengo que conocer a la chica bien. Hacerme amiga de ella y después, _voilá.—_ Pasó su mano cansada a través de su cabello anaranjado, desordenándolo.

Rukia nunca cambiaría si se trataba de los negocios y conseguir dinero. En eso se parecía bastante a su hermano mayor quien tenía una mente calculadora y totalmente fría en ese aspecto.

— ¿Y dónde está?.—

— No la traje.— Rukia parpadeó, incrédula.

— ¿Y la dejaste en tu casa?.—

— No. Renji dijo que la traería como su acompañante, pero creo que estaba jugando.— Levantó la vista y buscó la irreconocible cabellera roja de Renji.

Abrió los ojos como dos enormes platos.

La fiesta era enorme. La gran mansión de su padre al parecer no tenía limites, y como tal, la gente la llenaba de a pocos. Su padre siempre hacía "pequeñas" reuniones a las cuales invitaba a personas que estaba seguro, ni siquiera el mismo conocía. Eran bastante reconocidas por las demás personas por su alto glamour y porque sólo asistía gente de dinero.

Ellos eran más que hombres que se asqueaban en dinero.

Pero nunca pensó que invitaría a _esas personas._

— ¿Qué diablos hace aquí Ryuuken y todos sus estúpidos seguidores?.— Entrecerró los ojos tratando de mirar más.— ¿Qué demonios….? ¡¿También el idiota de su hijo?.— El agarre de Rukia se perdió a lo lejos ya que comenzó a dar enormes zancadas para acercarse al grupo que saludaba cortésmente a la gente y que estaba casi al otro lado del gigante salón. Comenzó a dar empujones a diestra y siniestra.

_¿Quién se cree ese hijo de Puta?_

Casi sentía que el humo escapaba por sus orejas por lo enojado.

No.

Por lo enfurecido que estaba.

Uryu Ishida era el sucesor de los hospitales Rivales.

Él era el enemigo. Un Maldito idiota que se creía el dueño de todo el mundo. Un idiota avaricioso y tan condenadamente malo como su padre. La sangre le hervía y corría a mil por sus venas. Nunca podría perdonar lo que le había hecho a su familia.

Nunca podría perdonar el que le diera la espalda a una mujer moribunda. Una parte de la culpa de la muerte de su madre recaía en los hombros de aquel horrible ser humano.

Apretó la cara fuertemente en un ceño casi ansioso de sangre cuando ya le era visible por completo su figura.

Mataría a ese hijo de perra.

— Hey, ya te dije que te quedas conmigo.—

Ichigo se detuvo de sopetón.

Escuchó los alaridos de la gente a su alrededor gritarle unas cuantas cosas y enojados alejarse de él.

Movió sus ojos de un lado a otro, aturdido.

_¿La chica?_

— ¡Pe-pero yo…! ¡Abarai-san…!— Orihime sollozó mientras ponía sus delicados brazos tratando de alejarse del cuerpo de Ishida sin conseguirlo. El precioso vestido negro que se cernía a su cuerpo y el leve maquillaje que utilizaba para resaltar sus hermosas facciones la hacían ver totalmente diferente a como iba vestida de Geisha. Extrañamente, todavía tenía ese aspecto infantil e inocente que le daban esas extrañas horquillas que brillaban con la tenue luz que iluminaba la estancia. Ishida la tenía firmemente a sujetada de la cintura y ebrio trataba de acercar su cara a la de ella.

— Eres demasiado para un perdedor como él. Mis hombres ya se encargaron de todo, sólo disfruta.—Orihime mordió sus labios. Se removió una y otra vez tratando de zafarse.

Ichigo la miró a lo lejos.

Su vestido estaba demasiado revuelto. Su pelo estaba algo desordenado y notaba la desesperación en su voz.

_Él había…Ishida había…_

Orihime se soltó en un descuido y trató de correr pero el dolor que sintió la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo. Ishida la había agarrado bruscamente del cabello en un intento para que no se le escapara.

Escuchó la risa de la gente burlándose de ella. Y simplemente lloró desconsolada.

_Abarai-san está siendo golpeado por mi culpa._

Sintió el dolor de su corazón gritar. Siempre acaba en lo mismo.

Todas las personas que estaban cerca de ella o que se mostraban buenas, les sucedía algo malo.

_¡Oh, Hermano!. ¡Necesito tu ayuda!._

Gimoteó mientras trataba de arrastrarse al notar que las piernas también le dolían. En vano había sido el tratar de ayudar a Renji y por ello le habían golpeado un poco para que se estuviera tranquila.

_¡Hermano, ayuda a Abarai-san!_

El hipo comenzó a molestarla y mirando por debajo de las piernas de la gente que se reía, notó un par en especial.

— K-Kurosaki-san…— susurró al mirarlo a los ojos y sintiendo nuevamente las lagrimas. La alegría de encontrar a alguien conocido la conmocionó.— Kurosaki-san…sálvame.—

Fin cap

* * *

Bieeen! Sep termine!.

Uf ahora viene lo difícil.

Ahora que tengo vacaciones tenía pensado escribir más frecuente, peeero uno en vacaciones sale mucho u.u xD. Así que no tengo idea cuando volveré a actualizar

:D

Haber-Haber. Sé que esto es horrible y debería disculparme por todo lo que me demore. Pero hay que ser pacientes también.

Así que el que me tiró el tenedor en el ojo que se vaya. ¡Si, tú, el de allá atrás!.

Le dedico este cap. a Jiurianna-chan (bueno a todos por que es un regalito :D)

Ya que ella ha salido del anonimato para ser…una no-anónima.

Es un ejemplo a seguir. Manden review xD No me importa si es anónimo. :D

Sips! Yo quiero mi regalo también!

Bien bien, dejo de dar lata.

Nos leemos pronto!

Adiosin! Cuidence y felices fiestecillas~!

Atte. –Ryu-


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Ohh… Holas a todos! =D me he demorado un poquitín pero todos tenemos una vida social que cuidar así que... ¡como dice alee-chan hay que descansar y disfrutar de las vacaciones! :D

Como siempre. Escríbanme review que así me llega inspiración y hago los Cap. más rápidos. Y este capitulo va dedicado a...mmm a Ushio-sama~! Que gracias a ella y su fuerte látigo me hicieron acabar pronto el cap.

Y además, porque ella es genial! -Ryu levantando el pulgar ridículamente hacia Ushio-sama quien la mira con una gotita en la sien-

Bien. adiosin y que disfruten el Cap.

Disclamer: bleach no es mío, es de Tite kubo-sensei y...eso.

* * *

Cap 6

Renji se secó la sangre que corría por su boca con el dobladillo de la manga. Una sonrisa malvada se mostraba en su cara un poco golpeada y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos, con postura engreída, levantó el pie y apuntó directo al estomago de un enorme hombre en el suelo que junto a él, unos siete se esparramaban.

— Hey, ya déjalos tranquilos Renji.—Toushiro tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba apoyado en la pared, ocultándose en las sombras perfectamente on su traje negro, logrando que su cabello blanco contrastara y se viera bastante bien.— Perdieron el conocimiento hace mucho.—

— Lo sé, pero tenía que vengarme de estos malditos gorilas. Atacarme por la espalda y a una mujer. Son unos hijos de puta.— golpeó otra vez y se giró. Toushiro lo miró de reojo y se levantó para caminar junto a él. — Hm. Gracias.— agregó en un susurro que a pesar de ser bastante bajo, Toushiro sonrió a su respuesta.

— En el hospital. En la calle. Siempre tengo que ayudarte. Que no se te haga costumbre, Abarai.—

— Tks. ¿Y acaso crees que a mi me gusta que un niñito súper dotado me ande salvando el culo?. Te mato si se enteran los demás.— Renji sonrió con el ceño fruncido y apresuró el paso. — ¿Sabes donde se llevaron a la chica?.—

— Está adentro, con los el grupito de Ishida.—

— Entonces habrá que apurarse. Si le llega a pasar algo…—

— No hace falta.— mencionó con leve sonrisa.

— ¿Y eso por qué?.—

— ¿Acaso no escuchas todo el revuelo adentro?.—Renji parpadeó y agudizó el oído. Era verdad. Se escuchaba bastante bien desde afuera. Abrió los ojos y miró a Toushiro y él asintió en respuesta. — Ya verás cuando entremos.—

_

* * *

_

_No._

Ella no debió mencionarlo. Ni pensarlo. Ni siquiera verlo o pedirle su maldita ayuda de esa manera tan desprotegida.

_Porque ahora estaba seguro que lo mataba._

No podía soportarlo.

El sentimiento de protección que se instaló en él, lo abrumó de tal manera que su cuerpo por completo se puso tenso,- casi tan duro como una piedra- y la culpa le molestó levemente al darse cuenta de que esto dejaba de ser por su madre, a ser por Orihime.

_Totalmente por Orihime._

De un enorme empujón alejó a las últimas personas que los rodeaban, tratando así, de que la risa burlona se acallara y que aunque sea un poco, Orihime se sintiera mejor.

_Por que todo era por Orihime._

Se acercó a tropiezos y se agachó lo suficiente para tenerla enfrente de su cara. Notaba como las lágrimas caían por su silencioso rostro.

A pesar de la tristeza que veía en ella, una sonrisa desbordante de agradecimiento se cernió en sus labios hinchados. Su corazón dió un vuelco enorme. Sintió como si tratara de salir de su pecho y correr hacia ella para consolarla. Para decirle que todo estaría bien.

Su cara se comprimió en dolor.

_El tenía ganas… tenía tantas ganas de…_

Las delicadas manos de Orihime se colaron debajo de los brazos de Ichigo, quien tenía firmemente apoyadas las manos en el suelo. Sintió las pequeñas palmas de ellas recorrer su espalda y pronto, un escalofrió subió desde la punta de sus pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos y lo remeció tanto, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentir que el cuerpo de Orihime se pegaba a su fuerte torso buscando protección.

Su reacción fue casi instantánea.

La abrazó con fuerza. Como si temiera perderla o como si en cualquier momento ella se desvanecería y se haría polvo. Unas de sus manos bajaron por la cintura de ella y la apretó más contra si, casi íntimamente, mientras la otra se entrelazaba con los finos cabellos de ella. Hundió por completo la nariz y sintió bailarle el aroma a flores naturales y bosque.

Un tímido "gracias" le llegó a los oídos.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y casi sin fuerza alguna la levantó del suelo y la puso detrás de él. Sintió sus manos tocar su espalda y le ofreció una mano para brindarle apoyo.

El estaba ahí para ella.

— Kurosaki.— Levantó la vista y vió directo a los ojos a Ishida.— ¿Qué haces con _mi _Geisha?.—

La cara de Ichigo se contrajo a un más si era posible y escuchó el sollozo de Orihime.

— ¿_Tu geisha?.—_La voz le salió casi con veneno. Áspera y cruel.

— Claro que mi geisha. ¿O no, Orihime?.—

— ¡Deja de llamarla con tanta confianza, maldito idiota!.—Ella no sería capaz. Estaba seguro que esa era una mentira para enojarlo más. Y al parecer, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Ishida frunció el ceño. Era extraño ver que a pesar de que Ichigo era muy temperamental, no perdía los estribos, aunque claramente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no alterarse.

¿Qué era lo que impedía que Ichigo no se desatara como un animal?. Notó los ojos asustadizos de Orihime cuando se encontró con los suyos. _Oh, ¿Orihime Inoue?. _La sorpresa sucumbió en su cara.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, Cuando Ishida recientemente se había convertido en un Doctor talentoso que a temprana edad empezó a ejercer el trabajo, conoció a la familia Kurosaki.

Su padre y el de Ichigo siempre tuvieron confrontaciones por muchas cosas. No se odiaban, pero si había un ligero rencor y envidia, lo cual los llevó al punto de que cada uno pusiera un hospital. Así dió inicio a la estúpida guerra. ¿Quién lograría más prestigio?, ¿Quién triunfaría?. No satisfechos con esto, lograron el modo de que sus descendientes siguieran con lo que ya se había vuelto, un condenado legado.

Un día de invierno, una gran tormenta se desató. Ese día llegaron muchos heridos a ambos hospitales, ya que muchos accidentes automovilísticos habían ocurrido por diversas causas, pero principalmente hubo muchos deslizamientos por el hielo que se había pegado a las calles.

Unos fueron más graves que otros, pero uno entre todos destacó.

La madre de Ichigo había chocado directamente contra un poste eléctrico y por el tráfico, otros tres autos más la golpearon por los lados. Cuando la llevaron a urgencias, él personalmente verificó su estado.

Ella tenía esperanzas de sobrevivir.

¿Pero qué hacer?. Ryuuken había sido claro cuando dijo que él no atendería en su hospital a nadie con apellido Kurosaki, por lo tanto, esperaba que su hijo tampoco lo hiciera.

Aun así, Ishida intervino y sin que supiera su padre, comenzó con la operación. El salvaría a la madre de Ichigo.

¡Pero Ichigo era tan idiota!. Cuando supo lo de su madre partió directamente al hospital de ellos y armó un alboroto causando que Ryuuken supiera de Masaki y ordenara no ayudarla. Y en ese momento Ichigo lo maldijo a él y juró que nunca lo perdonaría, siendo que no sabía la historia por completo.

Pero su padre vió una oportunidad en esto. Ichigo, que todavía estaba en estudios de medicina, operaría a su madre sólo y si fallaba -que era lo más probable- sería un golpe directo a la familia completa y así Isshin, que amaba a su esposa con el alma, estaba seguro, no soportaría y se retiraría de la competencia.

Dios, como odiaba a su padre y su estúpida mente brillante.

Ishida trató de ayudar.

Imploró a su padre. Que por lo menos lo hiciera por el honor de ser doctor y lo que conllevaba, salvar vidas. Pero el odio que con el paso del tiempo se acrecentaba entre las dos familias pudo más, y solo recibió un rotundo "NO".

Y como predijo su padre, así fue. Masaki murió en la intervención y dejó a su hijo lleno de remordimiento y odio.

Así continúo todo el legado. Ichigo lo odiaba más que nunca y siempre trató de arrebatarle las oportunidad a Ishida, hasta que al fin, el también comenzó a repudiar.

Miró a Orihime.

— Ella será mía y no podrás contra eso, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ella ya me pertenece.—

Ichigo apretó el puño. _¿Pero quién se cree este hijo de Puta?._ Ya no podría más. El puño prácticamente le ardía por toda la sangre acumulada al tener cerrada la mano con tanta fuerza.

— K-Kurosaki-san…! . ¡Por favor!. ¡No lo luches!.—Ichigo miró de soslayo a Orihime. ¿Cómo decía una cosa como esa, siendo que Ishida le había causado tanto daño?. ¡Quería golpearlo por ella!, ¡Como venganza!.—¡Por favor…! ¡…Kurosaki-kun!.—Orihime le apretó la mano con fuerza y asustada comenzó a tratar de moverlo inútilmente.

— Interesante, Kurosaki.—Sonrió amargamente.— ¿Otra vez harás el papel niño grande?. ¿Otra vez, quizás, trataras de hacer algo por un ser querido, para después echarlo todo a perder?. —

Ichigo lo miró con ojos enfurecidos. Estaba hablando de su madre.

Tensó el cuerpo y se preparó para quebrarle la mandíbula. De un manotazo se libró del agarre de Orihime y dió un paso para enfrentarlo.

— ¡Tú…!.—

— Kurosaki-kun….Kurosa—

— ¡Déjame, Ino—!.—Abrió los ojos al ver que Orihime caía al suelo exhausta. Cuando logró afirmar su brazo para que no se golpeara tan fuerte, notó su cara pálida y como sus ojos perdían brillo y se volvían blancos.

¡Ella estaba teniendo un ataque!.

Con el corazón en mano miró a Ishida quien también tenía una cara asustada y llena de preocupación.

_¡Maldita sea!_

El enojo se esfumó por completo y cuando sintió los gritos de la gente al ver como Orihime empezaba a convulsionar y a botar espuma por la boca, la acostó en el suelo y arrancándose la corbata con una fuerza descomunal, la metió en la boca de ella y esperó a que terminara.

_¡Esto es mi culpa!. ¡Si yo no hubiera…!._

Sintió una mano tocarle el Hombro y vió a Rukia quien miraba con semblante analítico el caso. No era como si supiera todo de Rukia, pero habían sido amigos desde muy pequeños, y por eso podía decir que estaba molesta. Después de unos segundos ella suspiró y lo miró preocupada.

— Llévatela y cuídala, Ichigo.—

— ¡Maldita sea, no tienes por qué decírmelo!. ¡Ve a buscar a Renji que le están pateando el culo y ayúdalo!.— Gritó y levantó a Orihime mientras con mucho cuidado la ponía entre sus brazos.

Rukia sólo notó la cabellera de Ichigo moviéndose rápidamente entre tanto negro y los murmullos llenaron la enorme mansión por completo.

_

* * *

_

_¡Que lindo!._ Pensó Orihime.

Los extraños colores que se movían y el fuerte aroma a perfume costoso la embriagaban. Le dolía el cuerpo levemente pero estaba tan cómoda que simplemente sentía un cosquilleo gracioso.

Como pequeñas hormiguitas. Hizo un mohín asustada con el pensamiento.

¿Y si de verdad tenía pequeñas hormiguitas en el cuerpo?. ¿Y si las hormigas tenían hambre?. ¡La comerían viva!. Suspiró con una sonrisa. Las hormigas no comían carne humana. Tal vez le gustara el Wasabi con mermelada. ¡Si era así podrían comer juntos!.

¡Si!. ¡Sería tan divertido!. ¡Harían una fiesta e invitaría a todos!.

Inspiró el fuerte aroma llenando los pulmones. Uh, se estaba empezando a marear.

_¡Oh, esto ya lo he olido antes!_. _Este aroma es…Hm… es el perfume de…._

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!.— Se levantó tan rápido que sólo sintió un dolor profundo en su frente. Se refregó y gimoteando subió la mirada hacia Ichigo quien tenía los ojos desorbitados y se apretaba la nariz.

_Uh._

— ¡P-Perdón, Kurosaki-kun!. ¡N-no te vi y…!—

— Cállate.—Orihime se tapó la boca obedientemente.—Ahora acuéstate, por favor. Si te levantas, ahora si que me sacas la nariz volando.—Lo hizo y notó que los cojines estaban puestos de tal manera que quedaba alzada sin esforzarse. Suspiró cansada. Tendría que agradecerle a Ichigo como nunca antes.— ¿Te sientes bien—

— M-me duele un poco la cabeza y el cuerpo.— Dió una mirada de soslayo a su cuerpo. Sonrojada tomo las sabanas y se cubrió hasta el cuello.

¡Estaba sólo con una camiseta!.

¿Acaso Ichigo la había cambiado?. ¡¿Le había visto desnuda?.

Ichigo enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Q-qué pasa?.—De repente se sintió un poco nervioso por la mirada de Orihime que parecía bastante desilusionada. Apretó los labios y frunció el ceño.—Da igual, tienes que descansar. Y por favor, ¿Podrías decirme si tienes otra enfermedad? No sé… Tal vez para la otra pueda estar mucho más preparado para estos casos.—

— L-lo siento, Kurosaki-kun. Pensé que se me había pasado cuando era pequeña.— Sonrió con una gotita en la sien mientras se daba un golpe en la cabeza. Ichigo suspiró. _Esas cosas no se pasan con la edad. ¿Acaso es tonta?._

— Y deberías sentirlo, me has vuelto a vomitar otro traje. Y también has ensuciado el auto.— Orihime tragó duro. No recordaba del todo bien, pero Ichigo había sido muy amable con ella. ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto?.

— ¿Q-Qué pasó con Abarai-san?.—Ichigo arrugó el ceño.

— Está bien. El desgraciado logró salir bastante bien parado.— Ichigo se extraño al sentirse tan enojado al ver que el semblante de Orihime se tranquilizaba. Un "gracias a dios" y en la manera que ponía su mano en el pecho y parecía sumida en el pensamiento le provocó asco.— ¡Que lastima! ¿No?.—

— ¡¿C-cómo puedes decir eso, Kurosaki-kun?.—Ella tomó con firmeza las sabanas en sus manos y trató de buscar valor en ellas.— ¡Abarai-san me protegió a pesar de que se enfrentó a mucha gente mala!. Realmente me asusté.—Mordió su labio inferior y buscó los ojos de Ichigo. –Yo… realmente me asusté.—Su voz bajó hasta que fue apenas un extraño tartamudeo. — P-pero me asusté más por ti. En verdad que no quería que salieras lastimado, Kurosaki-kun.—

Ichigo abrió los ojos y nuevamente sintió ese extraño sentimiento. Como una especie de calor interno que crecía de a poco. Rápidamente el sonido de una alarme se prendió en su cerebro. Ya sabía que indicaba. No podía dejar que siguiera creciendo a ese ritmo. Ya de por si era suficientemente malo que se haya preocupado tanto por esta niña que hace muy poco conocía y le era una molestia.

Pero ahora era _su _molestia.

Ichigo comenzó a asustarse por lo que significaba eso.

Si, y estaba muy asustado.

— ¡N-no digas estupideces, tonta!. ¡Yo nunca podría ser derrotado por alguien como Ishida!.—dijo indignado mientras desviaba la mirada y trataba de que el sonrojo pasara rápidamente. Orihime sonrió con amabilidad.

— Muchas gracias, Kurosaki-kun.—Ichigo se sorprendió al sentir la cálida mano de Orihime encima de la suya. No pudo evitar mirarla.— Estoy tan feliz de que me hayas protegido. No lo sé bien, pero yo ya sabía que no me pasaría nada junto a ti.—

— Ya d-deja de decir tonteras.— se levantó con rapidez y dejó a Orihime con la mano en el aire. De inmediato sitió como le quemaba el vacío de no tenerla junto a la suya. — Simplemente no te metas en más problemas. No pienso ser tu guardaespaldas.—

Orihime lo miró hasta que llegó a la puerta. El se detuvo. Ahora tenía su oportunidad.

— No me acuerdo muy bien, pero si recuerdo lo que me dijiste, Kurosaki-kun y yo—

— Esta noche dije muchas cosas, Inoue. Muchas tonteras.— Orihime iba a callar, pero notó que él parecía debatirse interiormente por algo. — Duérmete. Debes estar muy exhausta.—

— Kurosaki-kun…. A pesar de que eres muy rudo conmigo y tratas de aislarte tú solo diciéndome cosas feas… ya no me das miedo.— Ichigo cerró la puerta tras si y se quedó apoyado en ella. Escucho un "buenas noches" y después de algunos minutos, el suave y calmado respirar de ella le dijo que se había dormido. Era de esperarse. Después de un ataque epiléptico a lo menos tendría una fatiga enorme.

_Ichigo miraba preocupado a la chica quien parecía algo adormilada. Levantó su mano y tocó la de ella, sintiendo que correspondía su apretón. "Inoue. ¿Me tienes miedo?"._

Apretó los puños y enojado caminó hacia el baño para darse una buena ducha fría.

Se estaba entrometiendo demasiado con esta chica y no le gustaba nada.

_Nada de nada._

* * *

-…¡¿Qué tanto estará haciendo Orihime hoy?. ¡Ya son más de las tres de la madrugada!.— Matsumoto sonrió al ver preocupada a Yoruichi quien miraba cada cinco minutos por la ventana. Caminaba de un lado a otro y se bebía el sake como si se tratara de agua pura.

— No creo que Ichigo vaya a hacerle algo malo a Orihime.— Yoruichi levantó la vista para mirarla.— Es más, creo que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto.— Yoruichi sopesó su respuesta, desconfiada.— Oh, mierda, bueno. Mañana vamos, y lo golpeamos un poquito por lo de hoy, ¿Te parece?.—

—Hecho.—

Fin Cap 6

* * *

Uhu...el Cap. de hoy estuvo un poquito largo...bueeno ojala que no se hayan aburrido en todo caso… (mm Lukali-chan, gomen u.u fue muy cortito la escena de shiro-chan, pero no te preocupes que en algún cap lo sacaré mucho más para ti ;D, te quiero w!)

Emm...ando baja de inspiración así que no tengo idea de que escribir ahora. :D

Váyanse! xD bromita, bromita~

Quiero review`s. si no cuestan nada... aunque sea para saludar... snif. xD

Adiosin! cuídense, los quiero mucho!

Atte. -Ryu-


	7. Chapter 7

Lo….lamento mucho. Demasiado…. Lo siento y espero que disculpen esta tardanza del tamaño de un buque!. Pero tengo excusa. (No se preocupen, siempre tendré excusas…xDD)

A pesar de que mi computador no murió… para mi si. Simplemente le dio un… "algo" y mi internet se chispoteó y… mal. No podía hacer mucho sin internet a pesar de tener el cap. listo y todo. Quiero aclarar que todavía no se ha mejorado y no creo que lo haga. Supongo que tendré que formatear por completo el computador como practicando la "eutanasia" ya que no tiene salvación… y ya saben, guardar todo en CD´s es algo bastante latoso y lleva tiempo (tengo que guardar todas mis frikis-cosas…y…erh, son muchas xD). Ahora estoy en un Ciber y…son demasiado costosos para poder escribir aquí todos los cap que continúan… así que a reunir paciencia se ha dicho!. xD lo bueno es que todavía no termino con el computador y puedo adelantar el trabajo y simplemente subir todos los capítulos de una buena vez y ponerme al corriente con el Fic y no hacerlos esperar tanto, mis queridos lectores u.u

Oh. Y si gracias a los dioses, mi internet se restablece, no tengan duda que ese mismo día subo los capítulos. :D

En fin. Aparte de muchos problemas más que he tenido….. bah, no han sido precisamente las vacaciones deseadas que uno espera con ansias cuando llega el termino del instituto…y ahora que no me queda ni un mes para entrar… me da cosita. xDD

Algo desanimada pero…. No me pidan mucho..xDD. Erh…Feliz día de san Valentín tarde…y eso! xD.

* * *

Cap 7.

Orihime aguantó el suspiro y sonrojada bajó la mirada.

_¿Por qué soy así?._

La taza de té humeante ya no lo estaba tanto y todavía trataba de preguntarse el por qué seguía revolviéndola si el azúcar hace más de quince minutos que seguramente ya estaría disuelta.

Por debajo de la gran mesa de la cocina comenzó a juguetear con el dobladillo de la camisa blanca con la mano desocupada casi mecánicamente.

Suspiró nuevamente y trató de aclarase la negrura que cubría por completo su mente.

"_¡Sólo quiero que pase el maldito tiempo y te largues de una buena vez!"_

Tomó la tasa y bebió el insípido líquido que estaba frío y pastoso. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y frustración al mismo tiempo.

— Mm… Dime Orihime.—La aludida se sobresaltó y miró a la chica enfrente suyo.— ¿Qué harás?.—

Increíbles ganas de llorar la dejaron atolondrada.

— Ta-Tatsuki-chan… Estoy tan agradecida con Kurosaki-kun, pero…— Mordió su labio inferior y trato con todas sus fuerzas mirarla a los ojos.— Yo… siempre termino molestándolo de una manera u otra. Estoy segura de que me odia.— Las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo y sonrojada trató de secarlas rápidamente. Ofreció una sonrisa triste y rota. — Soy tan tonta.—

Tatsuki suspiró mientras miraba con lastima a Orihime. Era tan sensible. No parecía tener nada en común con Ichigo y aun así…

Frunció el ceño.

Era cierto. Si no tenían nada en común.

Si tanta molestia le causaba a Ichigo.

¿Por qué no se había desecho de ella?.

— Llorando no conseguirás nada, Orihime.—Tomó una servilleta de la mesa y se la ofreció amablemente a la chica que todavía gimoteaba. Orihime agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa verdadera.— Y si el idiota de Ichigo te odiara, ¿Crees que hubiera arreglado todo para que yo te cuidara cuando él no esté?.— La sonrisa se precipitó en sus labios al ver como la esperanza crecía en el rostro de Orihime.

Era una buena chica.

_No debería estar llorando siendo que es tan bonita. _

— Orihime, ¿Qué tal si salimos un rato para levantarte el animo?. Además, creo que me llevaré espléndidamente contigo y si Ichigo vuelve a hacerte llorar…— se apuntó y con una mirada llena de determinación, dijo fuertemente.— ¡Le pateare el culo!.—

La risa contagiosa llenó la cocina de Ichigo y el ánimo afloró en ambas chicas.

_Si… Es una buena chica._

* * *

—¡Me importa una mierda!.— Cerró la puerta de su oficina de un golpe haciendo que los murmullos de las enfermeras empezaran nuevamente.

_¿Se ha peleado con Rukia-sama?._

_¡Dicen que en la fiesta la ha cambiado por otra chica!._

_¡Ah!. Isshin-san ha dicho que es la amante de Kurosaki-san. _

Una vena creció en su frente y tomó aire para un nuevo alarido.

— ¡CALLENSE!.—

— ¡Hey, hey!.—Renji se acercó y lo sujetó de los hombros mientras Ichigo intentaba salir a corretear a las chicas.— ¡Cálmate hombre!. ¡Parece que has despertado con el pie izquierdo!.— Renji cerró la puerta tras él cuando pudo tranquilizar a Ichigo. — No tienes por que enojarte con las enfermeras. Ellas no saben la historia completa así que no exageres.—

Ichigo le dedicó una mirada asesina.

— Eso no me importa. Me da igual que es lo que piensen esas…tontas. ¡Sólo que…!.— Apretó la mandíbula y se desplomó en su silla. Apoyó ambos codos en la mesa y encerró su cabeza con sus manos, desesperado. Renji tomó una silla lejana, la acercó y se sentó mientras miraba a su amigo. — ¡Bah!, Da igual, ¿Estás bien?.—

Se sorprendió con la pregunta.

— ¿A qué viene eso?.—

— Ya sabes, lo de la fiesta y….— Abrió y cerró la boca con esfuerzo. Renji pudo leer en sus labios lo que quería decir.

— ¿Orihime-chan?.— Ichigo se enderezó en su puesto.

— ¡N-no me refería a ella!. ¡Yo digo que te golpearon!.—

_Oh._

— Estoy bien. Sabes que no podrían derrotarme. Además, niño-genio me ha ayudado…un poco.—Ichigo trató de relajarse y hacer un comentario hiriente pero no pudo al ver unos cuantos parches en la cara de Renji.

Renji la había protegido con todas sus fuerzas.

_Que molesto._

— Hum. Supongo que….Gracias.— susurró por lo bajo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza removiendo algunos cabellos.—Eh…si, gracias-.

La risa burlona que profirió Renji le devolvió de inmediato las ganas del gritarle comentario hiriente que se había guardado.

— Ichigo. ¿Qué ha pasado hoy?.—

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo?.—Renji sonrió de lado.

— Estaba pensando… cuando llegaste en la mañana parecías muy amargado por algo.— Ichigo enarcó una ceja, escéptico.— Digo, más amargado que de costumbre. Y creo que es por Orihime-chan.—

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No le estaba gustando nada por donde iba la conversación.

— Tú no piensas cara de mandril. Yo no he estado amargado por nada.— Refunfuñó cosas para si solo. Miró la cara sonriente de Renji y una gota cayó por su sien. No engañaba a nadie.— Da igual, es algo que tengo que resolver yo.—

Renji bufó.

_Hay que ver que terco es este hombre._

Ichigo intentó relajarse, lo miró de soslayo y apretó los ojos.

— Ichigo… ¿Te gusta Orihime?.—

Abrió los ojos como platos.

_¿Qué?_

_¿Qué?_

_¿QUÉ?_

— ¡¿Pero que estupidez más gra—

— ¡Ichigo!.—Ambos dieron un salto en su asiento y miraron a Rukia en la puerta. Parecía que había corrido o algo ya que respiraba sonoramente y estaba muy enojada.

_Lo que faltaba_.

— ¡Apúrate y ve a la recepción porque se esta formando un barullo enorme!.—Esperó en la puerta mientras Ichigo la miraba sin ningún interés en levantarse. Chistó la lengua y a zancadas fue donde ambos chicos. Tomó a Ichigo por la camisa y lo acercó hasta su rostro.—¡Que te apures maldito idiota!.—

— ¡Oye, Enana!. ¡No estoy de humor para tus tonteras!.—

— ¿Qué pasa?.—

— Son… ellas.—Pronunció Rukia con aura negro a su alrededor. Ichigo y Renji se miraron sin comprender.

— ¡Vayan y se darán cuenta de quién hablo!.—

* * *

— ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí ustedes dos?.—

_Mierda. Mal día para Ichigo Kurosaki._

— ¿Y te atreves a preguntarlo?, Por favor que hombre más estúpido.—Yoruichi se alzó digna entre el tumulto de gente que se había acumulado de apoco al ver tan extravagante imagen.

Dos geishas en el hospital Kurosaki.

Pero que novedad…

— N-No puede ser…— Ichigo sintió que le faltaba el aire. ¿Hasta que punto podía llegar su mala suerte?. Trató de controlarse. Tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente. Si la gente se enterara en lo que pasó y su sugerente "contrato" con una geisha…Su vida social y su imagen se irían a la porra.

— ¿Qué es esto, Kurosaki?. ¿Trayendo geishas al hospital para variar?.—Toushiro frunció el ceño y miró a ambas chicas.— ¿Acaso no te faltó con la pelea de ayer para hacer más emocionante tu vida?.—

Uf. Tener a un niño superdotado de medico no necesariamente aportaba buenas críticas al hospital. Para él era un dolor en el culo.

_Tengo que hablar con mi padre sobre esto lo antes posible._

— ¿Pelea de ayer?.— Preguntó Matsumoto mientras sonreía a todos los chicos que le lanzaban miradas inquisitivas y se volvía a Ichigo con cara indiferente.— ¿Cuál pelea de ayer?. ¿Y Ori-chan?.—

— ¡Cállate tú, niñito!¡vete a estudiar al jardín!.—Ichigo le gritó levemente asustado.

— Ah…mierda.— Renji miró contrariado y justo cuando se preparaba para irse sin que nadie lo notara, Ichigo le agarró de la bata blanca firmemente.— ¡No me metas en tus líos, maldito desgraciado!.— Pataleó y tironeó de si mismo sin suerte.

— ¡No pienso dejar que me golpeen dos chicas nuevamente!. ¡Y si va a ser así, tú te quedas también!.—Susurró.

— ¡Oh! ¿La chica que estaba con Ichigo?, ¿La que le dió un ataque de epilepsia?.— La voz de Shuhei se escuchó y muchas otras más lo apoyaron.

_¿Por qué de repente está todo el mundo hablando de esto?_

— ¡¿Q-Qué?.— Yoruichi abrió los ojos y arremangándose las mangas del kimono se acercó a Ichigo y preparó el puño. — ¡¿Dónde está Orihime y que hiciste con ella?.— Tragó duro.

Si, tal vez su suerte podía empeorar.

* * *

— Orihime. ¿Qué tal este?. Seguro a Ichigo se le pasa todo el enojo.— Sonrió maliciosamente mientras le mostraba un conjunto negro de lencería bastante pequeño. El furioso sonrojo de la pelinaranja y su nerviosismo le causaron más gracia todavía. Se apresuró a pagarlo a la caja, arrastrando a Orihime.

— N-No creo que sea buena idea, Tatsuki-chan. Además, no t-tengo dinero para pagarlo.—Tatsuki la miró de lado y levantó la mano mostrando una pequeña tarjeta. Orihime abrió la boca asombrada como si fuera una niña pequeña. Era la primera vez que veía una tarjeta de crédito dorada.

— Es de Ichigo. Me dijo que te comprara algo de ropa para… pasar más desapercibida.— De inmediato todas las ilusiones de Orihime se desvanecieron y a cara de horror denotó aún más la risa de Tatsuki.— No te preocupes tanto, Orihime. Ichigo sólo ha tenido un mal día. Eso es todo. Él es así, se enoja de repente y manda todo a la mierda, pero después, aunque sea a su manera, te pedirá disculpas.—

Orihime mordió su labio nerviosamente y la miró consternada mientras Tatsuki pagaba las prendas y otras cosas más que no sabía de donde había sacado. Notó en su mirada algo especial, algo que supo identificar y que le dolió dentro de ella aunque no tuviera razón.

— Tatsuki-chan… se nota que tú y Kurosaki-kun son grandes amigos.—La aludida levantó la vista y le miró de soslayo.—Pareciera que lo conoces de toda la vida. Que envidia.—

— ¿Por qué?.—

— Bueno, si yo conociera más a Kurosaki-kun, supongo que no estaría en esta situación.— Rió con melancolía y bajó la mirada.— Si yo conociera a Kurosaki-kun… Yo no le molestaría tanto. No sería una carga para él y sabría como tratarlo. Sabría que cosas le gustan y trataría de hacerlo feliz ya que siempre parece muy preocupado por los demás a pesar de que no lo demuestre. Pareciera que no tuviera suficiente tiempo para divertirse… como si no tuviera tiempo para ser feliz. Pero… No tengo la suerte de conocerlo.— Levantó la vista y Tatsuki apreció con interés la mirada y la sonrisa que estaba dando.— Es un buen hombre. Sólo es un poquito huraño.—Tatsuki asintió con una gotita en la sien.

— Orihime.—

— ¿Mm?.—

— ¿Te gusta Ichigo?.—

* * *

— Y eso pasó.— dió un largo suspiro tras contar toda la historia sucedida durante las anteriores noches. A pesar de que él mismo las había vivido, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta todo lo que había pasado por Orihime. Gracias a dios que había podido arreglar todo el espectáculo de la recepción y conseguir el tiempo necesario para hablar con ambas geishas en la hora del almuerzo.

— Si, si. Yo opino que lo mejor sería que Orihime-chan se quedara a vivir con Ichigo sólo por precaución.—

— ¡¿Qué?.—Renji sonrió socarronamente mientras se metía a la boca la hamburguesa. Matsumoto abrió los ojos, sorprendida por el relato y miró con interés a Ichigo. Yoruichi bufó molesta mientras miraba por el gran ventanal la ciudad, en la oficina de Ichigo.

— ¿Pero Ori-chan no te tiene miedo?.—Ichigo al terminar de darle un golpe bastante fuerte en el hombro a Renji por su comentario, le prestó atención a Matsumoto.— Quiero decir, ¿No te ha rechazado?.—

— ¿Qué?.—

Sorbeteó su bebida y sonrió con entusiasmo.

— ¿Se ha puesto a llorar y te ha dicho que te odia?. ¿Te ha golpeado en la entrepierna y ha salido corriendo como una loca?. ¿Te ha roto un plato en la cabeza?.—Ichigo abrió los ojos asustado.

¿Acaso tenía una desquiciada con Tatsuki haciendo que cosas en su casa?

_¡Claro que no!. _

— ¡Ella no hace esas cosas! Por favor, es una simple niña asustadiza con esa cara de tonta que pone a veces cuando sueña despierta sólo por mirar una flor…— Un fuerte golpe en la nuca le hizo casi inclinarse por completo y ver manchas de colores y nubarrones, totalmente mareado. Apretó la mandíbula y miró a Yoruichi con chispas en los ojos. Se sorprendió al ver que respondía la mirada aún más fieramente.

Matsumoto comenzó a reír risueña mientras se tapaba la boca sin perder los modales y Renji sonreía a la par.

_¿Ahora era el payaso o qué?_

— Estoy de acuerdo. Voto por que Ori-chan se quede el mes del contrato en la casa de Ichigo.— Abrió los ojos sin creerlo.

— ¡No!.—

— A favor.— Renji levantó la mano solemnemente.

— ¡Tú cállate!¡No tienes nada que ver con esto y es mi casa, mi vida, con la que están jugando!.—

— No me hace gracia.— Matsumoto suspiró todavía con la sonrisa plasmada en los labios y miró a Yoruichi quién estaba cruzada de brazos.— No sabe cuidarse y es muy torpe. Si le llega a pasar algo…—

— Si llega a pasar algo, Ichigo estará ahí, ¿No?— La morena chasqueó la lengua y dejó en claro su molestia a Matsumoto.

— ¡No la aceptaré! ¡No pueden obligarme a hacer esta idiotez!—

— ¡Si le llega a pasar algo…!¡Si le llega a pasar algo a Orihime, Juro que morirás de la manera más dolorosa posible, Ichigo Kurosaki!.—

Le apuntó la cara con el dedo amenazantemente y apretó los labios.

Ichigo le devolvió la mirada.

_Él…_

Cerró los ojos y suspirando, bajó la mano, derrotada.

— Entonces está decidido. Orihime se quedará contigo hasta el término del contrato.—

_Que Mierda._

* * *

— ¡Orihime!.— Levantó la vista y miró a Tatsuki acercarse corriendo. Sonrió al ver que en las manos llevaba dos helados.

— Gracias, Tatsuki-chan.—Dió el primer lengüetazo y un placentero estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras más y se sentaron en las bancas de un cercano parque.— Ha sido un buen día.—

— Si. Me ha gustado conocerte, Orihime.— Ambas sonrieron y miraron los hermosos matices claros y oscuros del atardecer en el cielo.

— A mi también, Tatsuki-chan.— Le dolían levemente los pies por tanta caminata y gimió cansada al ver todas las bolsas de tiendas costosas. Las movió un poco para lograr la atención de Tatsuki.— ¿Crees que Kurosaki-kun se enoje mucho?.—

— ¿Uh?¿Todavía con eso Orihime?.— Se estiró en la banca, satisfecha.— ¿Sabes la razón de por qué Ichigo te ha gritado en la mañana sin que hayas hecho algo malo?.—Tatsuki comenzó a comer su helado con tranquilidad sintiendo la mirada atenta de su nueva amiga.

Sonrió por sus adentros.

Cuan preocupada estaba Orihime por Ichigo. Era increíble que le diera tanta vuelta a un asunto tan poco relevante.

— ¿Por qué, Tatsuki-chan?.—

Se tomó bastante tiempo para contestar. Se lamió los dedos después de terminar el helado y mirándola le contestó sinceramente.

— Es porque… Ichigo te tiene miedo.—

— ¿Ah?.—

Tatsuki sonrió mientras veía la cara confusa que ponía y los restos del barquillo en su boca y cara.

Era demasiado inocente e ingenua para entenderlo, Pensó.

— ¡Bien!,¡Vámonos al departamento porque si Ichigo no te ve allá por la noche, se enojará de verdad!.—Orihime dió un salto en el banco y con la energía renovada se apresuró a tomar las bolsas.

— ¡Ok!.—

_Es porque…. Ichigo inconscientemente tiene miedo a enamorarse de ti._

Fin Cap 7.

* * *

Haah. Quiero decir que este cap. estuvo largo por la espera y todo eso. Me cuesta hacer capítulos cortos porque tengo tantas ideas…y realmente creo que si los hago demasiado largos se hacen algo tediosos. Bueno, ustedes díganme. ¿Largos o cortos? (parece…la encuesta del día xD) en un lindo review claro. Nunca esta demás un lindo review.

Me he dado cuenta de que hay algo más genial que expresar mis locas ideas por medio de un fic y hacer Ichihimismo y todo el rollo. Y es que aprecio con cariño a toda la gente que he conocido en este tramo de mi vida. (…¿intento de cursilería? Que va…)

Por eso y por mucho más, le dedico este capitulo a Fairy of Sky. Se lo dedico a ella porque… Hemos estado en contacto….un poco. xDDD (vaya…hablar con ella es como escribir un capitulo entero de este fic y mas xD). Asi que es una preciada y lejana amiga de ….el otro lado del mundo…. xDD. Pero también dedicado a todos los otros lectores que me llevo bien con ellos. Es genial conocer a gente de este modo y compartir nuestros gustos de una manera tan abierta. Los adoro a todos~!

Bien. No me gusta mucho la cursilería pero si hay que decirle a alguien "te quiero" hay que decirlo.

Espero que nos leamos lo más pronto posible.

Review~! xD

Atte. –Ryu-


	8. Chapter 8

Ah… lamento la demora pero en que la internet no me funcionaba y muchas otras cosas importantes, pero principalmente por el Terremoto no pude y la luz…uds ya saben. Gracias a dios no me pasó nada a pesar de que vivo cerca de la costa, pero lamento demasiado todo lo demás con las personas que realmente estuvieron afectadas por el gran sismo.

En fin, gracias por la espera.

* * *

Cap 8.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y dejó la maleta de trabajo cerca de la entrada junto a sus finos zapatos. Soltó la molesta corbata y suspiró enojado. Su chaqueta negra quedo colgando en el perchero.

Estaba cansado.

¡Que va!. Harto de la situación en que estaba. Harto de que empeorara cada día.

Ya estaba verdaderamente harto de que dos simples mujeres le hicieran la vida imposible.

Bueno, tres personas. Contando con su padre el infierno era mucho más tranquilo que esto.

Cuando empezaba con su disputa en la mente de cuanta mierda podía tener en su vida, se detuvo de golpe.

_¿Qué diablos?_

Olfateó su casa sintiéndose alarmado .Eso era… Era olor a comida. Alguien, o más bien, Orihime estaba cocinando algo.

Titubeó vacilante. Era la primera vez que alguien usaba la cocina desde que la había comprado. Y simplemente lo había hecho porque debía haber una cocina en la casa. De ahí a que la utilizara, era una cosa muy diferente.

Caminó despacio sintiéndose un extraño en la casa de otra persona. El olor que inundaba con especias hacia ver más hogareño y placido el lugar. Una calidez y viveza que nunca antes había tenido.

—¡Si!. Kurosaki-kun todavía no llega, pero estoy segura que lo hará pronto. Supongo que algo habrá pasado en el trabajo y eso lo ha hecho demorar un poco.— Abrió los ojos al doblar y ver por el pasillo. Orihime hablaba efusivamente con alguien por el teléfono. —¿Tú crees, Tatsuki-chan?.—Rió sonrojada.—No creo que Kurosaki-kun sea de el tipo de hombres que regala flores por disculpa.—

…

_¿Qué diablos había hecho Tatsuki?._

Frunció el ceño al darle una mirada rápida de pies a cabeza a Orihime. A pesar de estar de perfil podía ver que llevaba ropa casual. Una camiseta y falda largas y por el moño que colgaba desde atrás divisó que estaba usando un delantal de cocina.

Al menos había hecho un buen trabajo.

—¡¿Eh?.—Ichigo dió un salto y a pesar que después se sintió un completo idiota, se escondió. — ¡N-no! ¡No me pondré esa ropa!.—Parecía alterada. Una vena le brotó por la cabeza.—¡No!. ¡Kurosaki-kun tiene nov—Parpadeó confusa al ver que Ichigo la miraba con enojo y caminaba a zancadas hacia ella. Le arrebató el teléfono.

— Tatsuki, deja de meterle ideas a Inoue por favor. No, cállate tú.—Y precipitó el auricular a su lugar, dando termino con la conversación.

—¡Kurosaki-kun!.—Sonrió tontamente. Ichigo enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué?.—

—¡Ah!. ¡Bienvenido a casa!.—Se giró para evitar que Orihime viera su sonrojo. Comenzó a revolverse el cabello con molestia.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Orihime ahora era su esposa o qué?. Recibirlo con el aroma de una cena digna, el preocuparse por él y el decir "¡Bienvenido a casa!" era típico de una esposa.

..¿No?.

— ¿Sucede algo Kurosaki-kun? ¿Te duele algo?.— Le miró con el ceño fruncido y la apartó suavemente con la mano, como si tuviera alguna especie de enfermedad grave.

— Vete, vete.— Suspiró derrotado al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía la chica.—Se te va a quemar la comida.—Orihime abrió los ojos y salió casi volando hacia la cocina.

Puso una mano en su cara y suspiró sonoramente.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?. No podría seguir así, y menos siendo que tendría que tenerla en su casa a partir de ese momento. Todo iba de mal a peor.

_¿Te gusta Orihime-chan?_

—¡Mierda!.—gritó exasperado. Notó la cabeza de Orihime por la puerta, preocupada.

— Sé de un remedio para el estomago, Kurosaki-kun.—

_Esto no ayuda en nada._

— No, yo...Me voy a cambiar y voy.—Orihime sonrió y desapareció tras la puerta.

_Ni siquiera en lo más mínimo._

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y sorprendido vió todo elegantemente puesto en la mesa. Todo se veía realmente bueno. La comida tenía apariencia de restaurante cinco estrellas. Orihime sonrió por la esquina ante la mirada de aprobación que Ichigo daba a su comida.

Bajó la mirada y tratando de no recordar las estúpidas palabras de Renji, se sentó lo más lejos posible de Orihime. La Pelinaranja se apresuró a servir.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu día, Kurosaki-kun?. — Levantó la vista.

— Bien.—murmuró.—Supongo.—

— Me alegro.—La risa para nada cómoda de Orihime llenó la estancia por unos cuantos segundos. Después, una muralla de silencio se interpuso entre ellos. Sólo el tintineo de los tenedores y cuchillos se lograba escuchar.

— Lo siento, Kurosaki-kun.— La miró de reojo con sorpresa después de haber metido un pedazo de "No-sé-que-diablos-es-esto-pero-está-bueno" en la boca. — Sé que te he dado muchos problemas y he hecho cosas que no te gustan. Lo lamento.—Parecía realmente arrepentida.—Pero… me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.—Dió una sonrisa triste que hizo que Ichigo se sintiera el idiota más estúpido del universo por tratarla mal. La ola de culpabilidad le llegó hasta el tuétano.

— Como sea.—apresuró y sintió el deseo de mover las manos para poder expresarse mejor.—digo, si. Lo lamento también. S-seamos amigos.—

Ya veía la cara de Renji al saber que Ichigo ahora se había vuelto un blandengue. Dando gracias y disculpándose. ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto ésta última semana?.

_Y todavía falta para completar el mes._

Orihime sonrió y se apresuró a comer. La muralla de incomodo silencio se había ido.

Se sintió de inmediato mucho mejor.

—¿Te gusta Kurosaki-kun?. Me han enseñado a cocinar desde pequeña, aunque siempre critican mis gustos. Okaa-san siempre dice "¡No debes echarle miel al rábano! ¡Sabe mal!" Pero la verdad es que yo le hecho de todas maneras porque a mi me gusta mucho. Aunque con un poco de judías y Wasabi también queda muy bueno. Siempre he querido hacer un programa de cocina con Matsumoto-san. Ella es la única que aprueba lo que me gusta así que—

— Inoue.— Ichigo se frotó la sien. Todavía no podía procesar ni la mitad de lo que le había dicho.— Vas a vivir conmigo hasta que termine el contrato.— Orihime sonrió, divertida.

— Que buena broma, Kurosaki-kun.—

— No es broma.— La sonrisa de ella comenzó a desvanecerse a medida que veía la seria cara de Ichigo.—Ojalá fuera broma.—

— …¿Qué?¿Cómo?.—Se atragantó con sus mismas preguntas y la cara de ansiedad le quitó toda la emoción que hace sólo segundos tenía. —… ¡¿T-Tú quieres que viva contigo?—Se tapó la boca y se sonrojó. De inmediato Ichigo comenzó a toser y tratar de negar con las manos.

—¡No! ,¡No!. ¡Yoruichi me ha obligado con Matsumoto!. ¡Yo no quería aceptar!. ¡Esto no fue decisión mía!.—

No supo como tomar la expresión de Orihime. Varió de alivio a tristeza y continuaba empeorando. Sus ojos plateados se agrandaron y podía ver signos de que quería llorar en su rostro. Su mentón tirito levemente.

La había liado de nuevo.

— L-lo siento, Kurosaki-kun. Si quieres h-hablo con Okaa-san. Puedo arreglar esto para que todo quede como antes. De verdad, Kurosaki-kun, Yo no quiero seguir molestándote.—

Dió un gruñido.

Orihime era tan difícil de tratar.

— Inoue, no me refería a…—Sintió como la lengua se le adormecía. Tenía que ser amable con ella. Cuando volvió a abrir la boca para terminar la oración, Orihime se había levantado de la mesa.

— L-lo siento, Kurosaki-kun.—No pudo hacer nada más que verla salir de la cocina sollozando.

—¡Inoue!.—Gritó con enfado de si mismo.

_¡Por qué demonios soy tan idiota!_

— Inoue.—Volvió a gritar mientras se levantaba y seguía el gimoteo lamentable de Orihime hacia el baño. Tocó avisando que pasaría y cuando tomó la perilla sintió que aseguraba la puerta desde adentro.

Suspiró agobiado.

— Inoue, ábreme.—

— Lo siento Kurosaki-kun. Si yo no hubiera vomitado encima de ti estoy segura que seríamos amigos y no te molestaría tanto.—

— Inoue, ábreme—

— No sé por qué me pongo a llorar. Sabía que tenía que irme de tu lado pero…— Ichigo escuchó que se lamentaba y volvía a gimotear.—Es la primera vez que alguien se comporta de ésta manera conmigo. Es la primera vez que conozco a un hombre y no me da miedo a estar con él. No me miras extraño ni tratas de sobrepasarte conmigo por ser una geisha. Me gusta estar contigo Kurosaki-kun.—Ichigo abrió los ojos.

Esa cosa extraña de nuevo en su interior. Su estomago comenzó a molestarle y sintió de nuevo las ganas de abrasarla. De protegerla.

Por la forma en que hablaba, supo que ella había estado sola.

_Había estado muy, muy sola._

— Uryu-sama me ha ofrecido trabajo como su Geisha. Dijo que me pagaría mucho pero yo le dije que tenía que estar contigo porque te debía dinero. Me ha dicho que si me quedaba junto a él, pagaría todo lo que te debo, Kurosaki-kun. — Abrió la puerta despacio y dió una sonrisa decaída.—Podré pagarte todo y no estarás conmigo.—

Amplió los ojos al sentir la mano firme de Ichigo en su muñeca. Notó como parecía temblar y lo cálida que era. Su piel correspondió de inmediato, erizándose.

— No.—Sólo el sentir su aliento tan cerca de su cara, le hizo marearse y que las piernas comenzaran a flaquearle. — Ni siquiera lo pienses.—Ichigo se acercó aun más, lo suficiente para que le recorriera un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza por el choque de calor de ambos cuerpos. Podía sentir las curvas de ella sin siquiera tocarlas. Extasiado, siguió acercándose más hasta rozarle en un abrazo sin termino.—Eres un problema, Inoue.— Las manos de ellas se pusieron en el pecho de él, tratándolo de alejarlo y a la vez deseando su contacto. Estaba ardiendo y como ya había pensado, su pecho era duro, trabajado. Las manos le recorrieron casi sin pensarlo. —Pero eres mi problema.— Orihime apretó con fuerza los ojos recordando lo que Tatsuki le había dicho en la mañana y también que él iba a casarse.

No sabría decir si le gustaba o no, nunca había sentido nada por algún hombre más que miedo e Ichigo no había hecho la gran diferencia en el principio. Pero él era un buen hombre. Ella, que había aprendido a no fiarse de nadie por una simple mirada, sabía reconocer a quienes eran buenas personas.

_¿Me gusta Kurosaki-kun?_. Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras sentía como la sangre se le agolpaba a la cara y se le nublaba la vista. Escuchaba con claridad el golpeteo de su corazón y esa sensación de estar en las nubes le dejaba más atontada.

No lo sabía pero lo que tenía claro era que quería estar con él. Quería averiguar si de verdad le gustaba o no. Quería seguir sintiendo esas cosas en el cuerpo y tocarlo.

Quería conocer en su totalidad a Ichigo Kurosaki.

Pequeños pinchazos de la conciencia de Ichigo querían llevarlo a la realidad. Pero sólo sabía una simple cosa. Y era lo único que en este momento quería hacer.

Levantó una mano y le alzó la cara para que pudiera verlo. Con el pulgar, rozó la mejilla por donde habían caído las lágrimas y frunció el ceño con torpeza mientras intercambiaban miradas profundas.

Quería besarla. Ahora. Y a pesar de que no tenía idea de qué decir después o no tenía idea de el por qué lo hacía… Daba igual.

_Tal vez… me gusta un poco. O la encuentro atractiva... Mierda._

El encantamiento desapareció y casi con un infarto se separaron al oír el timbre de la puerta. Ichigo abrió los ojos y jadeante se apresuró a abrirla. Orihime sólo pudo quedarse quieta en el mismo lugar tratando de asimilar todo lo sucedido.

Ichigo Maldijo, pero no tenía nada que ver su molestia con el que casi besaba a Orihime. Era pura maldita coincidencia. O eso se esforzaba por pensar.

_Ya va la segunda vez. Si es Renji, le vuelo las pelotas de una patada._

Abrió la puerta de muy mal humor.

Y se sintió desfallecer en ese momento.

— Ichigo.—

— Rukia.—Repitió pálido. Rukia lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se abrió paso.—Rukia, espera.—

—¿Comida?. ¿Y desde cuando cocinas?.—Orihime salió por el pasillo para recibir y fue aun más extrema su expresión que logró sacarle una furtiva sonrisa a Ichigo la cual borró de inmediato bajo la mirada de Rukia en un gesto grotesco y feo.

— Kuchiki-san.—Su voz fue un gritillo que murió justo con el "san". Sus manos empezaron a frotarse y una sonrisa nerviosa cruzaba su cara.-¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros?.—

— Me encantaría.—Orihime torció la sonrisa y dándose media vuelta volvió a la cocina seguida de Rukia e Ichigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Rukia?.—Susurró.

— Vine a ver a mi novio.—Ichigo enarcó una ceja. —¿A saludar?.— Orihime le sirvió un plato lleno y se lo puso enfrente. Rukia miró con el ceño fruncido.—…¿Comida afrodisiaca?. ¿Qué diablos están pensando? ¡Con esto a cualquiera se le suben las revoluciones!. —

Ahora que se daba cuenta, la mayoría de esto era….¿Marisco?.

Ichigo abrió los ojos a más no poder.

_Oh. ¡Entonces todo el teatrito de antes era por culpa de la comida!._

—¡N-No puede ser!.—

— Ah. Si es comida afrodisiaca.— Sonrió tontamente Orihime.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. ¿Qué acaso era tan inocente que no sabía el daño que provocaría con este tipo de comida?. _Seguro y ni siquiera sabe el significado de afrodisiaco._

—¡¿Qué?.—

— Es lo que me enseñaron y Tatsuki-chan dijo que te gustaba.— Ichigo llevó la mano a su cara y negó.

—¿Qué Tatsuki dijo qué?. —

—¿Qué pasa aquí?.—Interrumpió Rukia.—No entiendo mucho, pero esto de Tatsuki, la comida y que Orihime ahora se venga a vivir contigo, no me gusta nada.—Ichigo titubeó.

¿Desde cuándo Rukia se tomaba a pecho lo de novia celosa?. Todo esto era un fraude.

—¡Lo lamento, Kuchiki-san!. ¡Pero esto es para pagarle a Kurosaki-kun! ¡No quiero que termine con él por mi culpa!.—

Era un completo fraude del que Orihime no estaba enterada.

— No, Inoue. Yo y Ru—

— Te perdono, Orihime.—Ichigo la miró sorprendido.—Pero quiero que sepas que no podría soportar un engaño por parte del amor de mi vida.—

_¿Qué…mierda….?_

Había escuchado a Renji un par de veces decir que Rukia "informaba" a la gente con cosas de ellos dos como pareja para que no se pensara mal. Su compromiso fue tan repentino que nadie se creía el cuento de que era por amor, así que habían comenzado a "actuar" una relación amorosa. Pasó tanto tiempo que se a acostumbró a saber por otros lo cariñoso que él era con Rukia y la maravillosa relación que tenían a pesar de que en el trabajo no se llevaban muy bien.

¿Pero enfrente de Orihime?. Ella no conocía a la gente que podría hablar mal de ellos, no servía de nada ocultarle algo a alguien que no podía decírselo a nadie. Era Tonto.

— Rukia, ella no le va a decir a nad—

Por segunda vez en el día se sentía aturdido y demasiado impresionado. Sus ojos instantáneamente se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Orihime la cual miraba con una cara indescriptible al ver como Rukia lo besaba.

Se alejó de él y con una sonrisa traviesa, miró a Orihime.

— Me encantaría que asistieras a nuestra boda. Creo que Ichigo también estaría feliz de que fueras. —

— Si…me alegraría ir. —

* * *

Renji suspiró enojado al comprobar por quinta vez la hora del reloj de mano. Esto dejaba de ser gracioso en todo aspecto.

Levantó la vista por la pasarela para ver si había alguien y después la dirigió hacia el apartamento de Ichigo. Notó y agradeció en voz alta el ver como Rukia comenzaba a cruzar la calle en dirección a él. Estiró la mano y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara y de una buena vez, largarse de ahí.

— Listo, arranca.—Renji la miró de reojo y apretó el acelerador. No fue hasta después manejar por la carretera que se animó a hablarle.

— No me gusta esto.—Rukia indiferente siguió mirando por la ventana con aires distraídos.

— Esto no te incumbe, Renji.—

—¡Claro que me incumbe!¡Tú e Ichigo son mis amigos!.—Apretó el manubrio con fuerza.—Y Orihime-chan es una buena persona.— Esta vez Rukia abrió los ojos e indignada frunció el ceño.

—¿Así que tú también estás de parte de Orihime? ¿Acaso te vas a enamorar de ella?. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?—espetó con sumo enojo.

Renji la miró directamente para después maldecir y girar la cabeza para otro lado.

Siempre le había molestado pelear con Rukia por dos cosas.

Era demasiado terca para asumir que de verdad le gustaba Ichigo.

Y porque estaba demasiado enamorado de ella para soportar el dolor de decírselo siempre.

— Rukia.—siseó.— Estás celosa.—Su dolor aumento y sintió un nudo en la garganta.—Te gusta Ichigo, siempre te ha gustado. Sé que esto del matrimonio arreglado es una farsa para que tu hermano saque partido, pero también sé, que tenías muchas otras opciones y mucho mejores que el hospital Kurosaki. Admítelo, tú te querías casar con Ichigo a pesar de que él pase de ti todo su maldito tiempo.— La miró atentamente para ver la expresión de sorpresa y ver como las palabras se quedaban en su boca sin decirlas.

Otra vez el dolor.

Dió una sonrisa sarcástica y miró hacia la calle, dando por entendido que había dado en el blanco.

_Soy un jodido masoquista._

— Eso es mentira. Ichigo no me gusta.—

— ¡Demonios, Rukia! ¡Eres tan terca!.—Gritó aun con su sonrisa dolida.— Sientes que te lo estaá quitando ¿No?. Ichigo siempre fue tuyo. Siempre estuvimos los tres juntos desde pequeños, como amigos, hasta que te diste cuenta de que lo amabas de verdad. ¡Por dios, estudiaste medicina por él!. Y ahora como vez que Ichigo ya no tiene tiempo para ti, que ya no se molesta en decirte algo feo en la mañana o no te devuelve el golpe, te sientes sola. Pero déjame decirte algo, cariño. Ichigo nunca fue tuyo.—El ardor de su mejilla por el golpe que le dió Rukia no le importó en lo más mínimo. El dolor que sentía en su corazón era más que suficiente para dejarlo insensible al dolor físico.

— Es mentira.—Repitió con balbuceos, sin saber si iba a llorar o se tragaría la pena.— Nii-sama me ha llamado la atención. Todo el mundo está hablando cosas. Ya no sé que inventar.— Apretó los puños.— Me ha apresurado para la boda y yo ten—

— Rukia. Entiende. Ichigo no te ama.— Detuvo el auto a una orilla para poder hablar tranquilo.— No te ama.—

Rukia bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar.

Renji la miró callado durante algunos minutos.

_Era tan estúpido_.

No podía hablar mal de Rukia por enamorarse y hacer tantas tonteras por Ichigo. Él mismo había hecho exactamente lo mismo por ella. Ambos sufriendo por el idiota de Ichigo_. _

Y tener que consolar a la persona que amas era realmente… Molesto.

¿Pero que más podría hacer?

Estaba tan enamorado de ella que la había acompañado hoy a pesar de que estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo. Sabía que vendrían donde Ichigo y tenía por sentado que Rukia haría algo de lo que pronto se arrepentiría. Sabía que terminarían peleando.

Y sabía todo lo que pasaría porque la conocía _tan bien._

_Soy un puto masoquista._

Se acercó y la abrazó. De inmediato Rukia lo apretó contra si buscándolo y susurrando disculpas por el golpe. Le acarició con ternura el cabello como siempre hacía después de una disputa.

— Ojalá todo hubiera sido como antes, cuando sólo éramos amigos. —

Fin Cap 8.

* * *

Con este capitulo puedo decir oficialmente que doy rienda suelta a capítulos largos!. Yay! No saben todo los miles de kilos que me sacaron encima y el estrés! De verdad que es un verdadero martirio tener tanas ideas y no poder escribirlas. Gracias-gracias.

También este es uno de los capítulos que…erh…no me han parecido bien. No sé, no he quedado conforme con el capítulo. Bueno, creo que se tienen días y días así que…lo siento. Aunque hay gente que le gustará. Y entre rehacerlo, demorándome mucho (bueno...ni tanto, pero no quería xDD) y entre que se me va la luz y todo eso….ahí sí que no lo terminaría nunca. Mm… no sé, mejor los dejo a su criterio.

Doy un gran "lo siento" a todas esas personas que me escribieron review y no pude contestarles. No es propio de mí. (Devuelvo siempre todo lo que escriben o bueno, todo lo que no es anónimo. Ahora que lo pienso, devolveré los review anónimos al final de los capítulos. Los que me lleguen, claro.) Pero tuve un enredo más o menos gigante con mi correo y sólo ahora estoy restableciendo todo. No se preocupen, que a partir de ahora contestaré todo.

También, con otra buena noticia de que el internet se me ha devuelto divinamente (uh! Yeah! xDD) y los capítulos comenzaran a regularizarse si…bueno, si no sucede algo que lo impida, claro.

Ahora está el tema de a quién dedicarle el capitulo. Pero a pesar de que lo encuentren estúpido (a mi me parece un poquitín raro esto…pero como soy rara, es el tipo de cosas que haría igual xD) Se lo dedicaré al pueblo Chileno. He notado que mi fic no es muy visto por Chilenos (creo que son principalmente mexicanos (uh..gracias!). Pero creo que igual es válido dedicárselo a quienes están mal a pesar de que ni siquiera pueda que lo lean. Sólo como a modo de conciencia y esas cosas. Me parece bien que, aunque no creo que ayude en nada, pensar una manera de ayudar y levantar el ánimo es bueno. Supongo. Creo yo..

No creo que me hayan entendido… xDD. Bueno, déjenme con mis pensamientos profundos y esas cosas! Nos leemos pronto, cuídense y besitos a todos!

Atte. –Ryu-


	9. Chapter 9

O________O Lo lamento u_u. sé que me he demorado muuucho, y realmente lo lamento. He tenido tantas cosas últimamente que hasta yo me asusto de lo ocupada que estoy. Nunca estoy lo suficiente ocupada para dejar de hacer cosas que me gustan, como por ejemplo, escribir Fics.

¡Perdón a todos!. Muchos perdones a Fairy-chan, que la adoro mucho y que me odia porque no le he hablado u_u. Pero Fairy-chan, te quiero mucho y te contaré más tarde porque no he podido comunicarme contigo. (Escribo esto aquí por que sé que lo leerá xD).

Bueno!, lean! Que abajito les cuento más!. xD

* * *

Cap. 9

No podía evitarlo.

Levantó la vista hasta el techo blanco de su habitación y detuvo ahí la mirada por bastante tiempo, sumido en sus pensamientos. Gruñidos de exasperación llenaban el cuarto de vez en cuando, y los bufidos frustrantes por saber la hora que era y todavía no poder conciliar el sueño.

Y pensar que todo era por Orihime.

Frunció el ceño por vigésima vez y se removió disgustado en su cama sintiendo el frescor que recorría su pecho desnudo y de manera inútil se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Cerró con fuerza los ojos hasta sentirlos arder, pero a pesar de todo, el sabía que esa noche no sería precisamente una de las mejores. Sabía que le esperaba toda la noche y el alba hasta por lo menos llenarse la cabeza con la idea de trabajo y evitar la culpa que sentía.

Se removió el cabello con exasperación y de un salto se sentó en la cama. Sus manos viajaron de inmediato a su cara estresada, tapándola.

Dió un largo suspiro de derrota.

No era su culpa. ¿O lo era?.

¿Realmente estaba mal que Rukia lo besara, siendo que él y ella ya estaban comprometidos, pronto a casarse y formar una vida juntos?. Estaba demás decir que ninguno de ambos quería ese tipo de vida. Estar en cadenado tan jóvenes. Y por lo que sabía no había intención de comenzar un romance entre ellos.

Además de todo eso, Orihime había sido una jugarreta cruel del destino. Nada que él haya deseado tan profusamente para que se cumpliera como ahora. También, muchas cosas malas sucedían alrededor de la pobre chica. Problemas que tampoco se hubiera imaginado pasar por una completa desconocida. Una simple trivialidad.

El panorama de su vida era bastante decepcionante. Un pronto matrimonio y una Geisha.

Definitivamente, esas cosas no iban con él.

En conclusión, Problemas.

Pero ahí estaba la duda. Lo que en verdad no quería reconocer, pero que sabía perfectamente.

Orihime era un problema que definitivamente no iba con él, pero que comenzaba a gustarle.

Como cosas malas, cosas buenas pasaban con ella. No podía echarle toda la culpa. De alguna manera muy extraña, Orihime le había dado un poco de color a su monótona vida, que alguna vez estuvo satisfecho con ella y ahora deseaba más de esa emoción.

Pero él no era, ni siquiera pensar, el tipo de chico que soportaría tener tantos desmadres por una chica.

Entonces ¿Estaba mal tratar de alejarla de su lado?. Había que pensar las consecuencias de todo esto y el resultado que veía era totalmente negro.

¿De qué servía sentirse culpable?. Si lo que quería era alejar a Orihime estaba por muy buen camino si se casaba con Rukia. Porque de todas maneras Orihime tendría que alejarse de él en unos meses. No veía el problema tratar de adelantar el trabajo y evitar encariñarse con ella.

Y era porque a pesar de que lo negara, ya había dado cuenta que Orihime le atraía de manera _peligrosa._

No por nada el sueño se le había desvanecido sólo con saber la simple idea de que Orihime había presenciado un beso con Rukia.

Realmente estaba pensando muchas estupideces.

Dejó caer los brazos y se levantó dispuesto a beber un poco de agua para relajarse y así conseguir dormir un poco. Los músculos los tenía bastantes tensos desde varios días ya por el insomnio. Anheló con fuerza que la noche terminara para poder ir al trabajo y olvidarse del asunto.

"_Es la primera vez que estoy ansioso por ver la cara de mi padre"_

* * *

Mordió su labio inferior mientras doblaba las sabanas blancas que previamente se encontraban armando una cama en el sillón. Su nuevo cuarto no estaría listo hasta hoy en la noche, cuando Ichigo llegara y arreglara todas las cajas y cosas que mantenía en la habitación que pronto sería suya. Hasta entonces, su lugar de descanso era la sala.

A pesar de que Ichigo se había ofrecido a dormir él en el sillón se negó a aceptar. Le molestaba saber que lo estaba haciendo por culpa.

No había entendido, pero el verlos juntos había sido doloroso. Se había acostumbrado a estar sólo ella cerca de él, a pesar de que sabía que él ya tenía una vida completamente opuesta a la suya. Como le había mencionado, era la primera vez que dejaba a un hombre acercase a ella tanto, a pesar de que era bastante frio.

Ichigo era su primer amigo. Y por ello, era la primera vez que sentía cosas que no había sentido nunca con otros hombres.

Se preguntó si sería así con todos los chicos.

Terminó con ansiedad y rápidamente fue a lavar los platos sucios y seguir con los quehaceres de la mañana.

* * *

Miró de reojo el historial del paciente sin mucho interés, el cual debería revisar en 5 minutos. Bostezó con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a caminar en dirección al lugar donde esperaba el paciente.

— Oi, Ichigo.— Frunció más aun el ceño y pasó de largo, si tomar en cuenta a Renji.

Como le enfurecía saber que Renji tal vez había participado en la estúpida actuación de ayer. Quizás el mismo había preparado todo para que saliera de esa manera tan desastrosa.

Ya estaba harto del par de amigos que tenía.

—Hm.—Saludó sin voltear a pesar de que sabía que Renji lo seguía de cerca. Removió el historial aparentando estar ocupado. — ¿Qué quieres?.—

— Nada. Sólo te he saludado, ¿Acaso no puedo?.—

—…Renji.—Suspiró mientras se frotaba las sienes y se detenía para mirarlo a los ojos.— Es obvio que no vienes para "saludarme". Aprende a mentir, maldito mandril.—Renji levantó las manos y bajó la vista mostrándose arrepentido y descubierto. Sonrió socarronamente mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas fuertes en la espalda y seguían caminando juntos.

— Me has pillado. ¿Cómo esta Orihime-chan?.—

— Bien. —Renji enarcó una ceja y lo miró receloso.— Supongo.—

— ¿Supones?. No quiero ser cotilla, pero Rukia me ha dicho que te ha besado y Orihime a quedado más blanca que con todo ese maquillaje que usa.—Ichigo bufó.

"_Aquí vamos de nuevo"_

— Renji. Si eres cotilla, o al menos, escuchas todo la mierda que dice Rukia. Eso te hace prácticamente su "amiga".—Renji negó con un suspiro reprochador.

— ¿A quedado tan mal?.—

— Yo no he dicho nada de eso.—

— Tu maldita actitud de "me-importa-una-mierda" te queda genial. ¡Es obvio que Orihime te ha dicho algo que ha demostrado lo mal que se siente con el asunto!.—

— No. El problema es que _no me ha dicho nada.—F_runció el ceño profusamente y se rascó con escepticismo el cabello.

Tal vez se sentiría un poco mejor sabiendo que Orihime le molestaba, pero el silencio que tenía hacia él y su dolorida mirada era aun peor. Lo hacía sentirse el hombre más estúpido y malo del mundo.

— Orihime-chan debe odiarte ahora.—Una venita palpitó en el cuello de Ichigo.

-- ¡Cállate idiota!. ¡Si Rukia no me hubiera besado, esto no estaría pasando!.—Ichigo lo miró de reojo al ver la seria cara de Renji. Suspiró cansado de la situación.

— Deberías acostumbrarte. Cuando estén casados esto se volverá normal e incluso tendrán que sentar cabeza algún día.— Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Ichigo.

— Yo nunca haría _ESO _con Rukia.— Una mueca de disgusto y asco apareció en la cara de Ichigo mientras Renji asentía.

— Pero si lo harías con Orihime-chan, ¿Cierto?.—Un sonrojo profuso apareció en su rostro y nervioso volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado para que Renji no lo mirara. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la risa burlona de Renji resonó por todo el pasillo.

-- ¡C-Claro que no!. ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!.—Sintió que Renji se acercaba a él y su seriedad lo dejó perplejo nuevamente.

— Piensa, Ichigo. ¿Cuánto crees que soportaras teniendo a una hermosa mujer en tu casa, al lado de tu habitación, y disponible las 24 horas del día?. Nadie podría. ¿O realmente eres Gay como dice tu padre?.—

Ichigo titubeó.

Su padre decía muchas estupideces y sabía que algún día le daría su merecido, pero fuera de todo eso, ¿Realmente podría soportarlo, como decía Renji?. Tenía razón, Orihime era bastante apetecible y fuera de todo lo físico, parecía una buena mujer que se convertiría en una gran ama de casa algún día.

En ese momento su cerebro viajó de inmediato a la escena que había provocado un poco de comida. Si algo tan normal como eso causaba esos efectos en él, ¿Que pasaría con un poco más de tiempo?. Ichigo casi divisó a Orihime en un revelador pijama paseándose por su casa y sintió como la sangre le fluía de manera impresionante por las venas y también, por qué no, la nariz.

— Pero bueno.—Negó con la cabeza Renji mientras sonreía malicioso al ver como Ichigo trataba de parar el sangrado nasal. — Eso no sucederá mientras ella este sentida contigo. Así que no te preocupes por nada.—

Ic higo sintió el deseo de maldecir su suerte si él realmente hubiera deseado a una Orihime con pijama revelador, lo cual no era su situación.

"_Mierda, ¿A quién engaño?"_

— Como sea, mándale saludos a Orihime-chan. Nos vemos más tarde.—Ichigo frunció el ceño y se sintió decaído al momento. Nuevamente Renji tenía razón. Aunque no le gustara para nada, todavía Orihime estaba triste. Tendría que hablar con ella cuando llegara a casa.

Miró su reloj para comprobar cuanto faltaba para salir del trabajo.

Grandioso, sólo tres horas más. Y además de todo, hace quince minutos que debió de llegar a ver a su paciente.

Esto sólo indicaba que la serie de días malos todavía continuaban.

* * *

Miró con ansiedad sus dedos moverse entrelazados, nerviosamente. Sintió como el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza.

Él llegaría en cualquier momento.

Debía ser rápida. Una simple conversación.

—Orihime.— Levantó la vista de su regazo y miró con inseguridad a Uryu Ishida quien parecía incomodo en el sillón. Trató de sonreír y miró nuevamente el reloj de la muralla.

¿Habría hecho algo malo?.

No sabía muy bien el por qué, pero era seguro que a Ichigo no le gustaba Ishida.

Pero debía hacerlo. Ella se convertiría en la Geisha de Ishida para alejarse de Ichigo y así evitarle problemas a él y a Rukia.

Mordió su labio inferior tratando de restarle importancia al incomodo silencio.

Había recapacitado toda la noche. Había manoseado el asunto tanto que le dolía la cabeza de sólo pensar. Se odiaba a si misma. La envidia era venenosa.

No le gustaba nada sentirse así.

Rukia era la pareja de Ichigo. Se suponían que se amaban, por algo se casarían pronto y eso conllevaba a que en cualquier momento Ichigo se desharía de ella. Estaba claro, eso era lo que haría. Sin importar que Ichigo fuera su amigo, sin tener en cuenta lo importante que se había vuelto para ella y lo dependiente que era de él.

¿Pero como podría?. Era mujer y como tal, se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Rukia hacia Ichigo desde el primer instante. Ella se veía tan enamorada de él que el pensar que ella quería quitárselo le dolía en el corazón.

Ella no le quitaría a Ichigo.

Pero eso no significaba que la envidia empezaba a llenarla.

Apretó los puños y sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre entre su lengua. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar…

— Ishida-kun. Lamento haberte hecho venir aquí, pero era el único lugar para hablar tranquilamente. Lo lamento.—

Ishida asintió y bebió del vaso de jugo que anteriormente Orihime había servido para él. La miró indeciso.

— He venido porque dijiste que era urgente. Fue un gran sacrificio para mi acercarme por acá por lo que pretendo que esta conversación sea beneficiosa para mi.—

— Si, lo es.—Sonrió nerviosamente y trató de tranquilizarse.— Acepto.—En la cara de Ishida se dibujó una sonrisa victoriosa mientras dejaba en la mesita de centro el vaso casi vacío, y la miró expectante.

— Me alegro. Quiero que dejes cuanto antes esta casa. Si quieres, llamó de inmediato a algún coche para que nos recoja mientras preparas tus cosas.—

— No, no.—Ishida frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?.—

— Yo a-acepto ser su Geisha, pero necesito tiempo. Quiero quedarme algunos días más. Quiero despedirme de todos. Por favor, entienda. Hice amigos por acá y me gustar—

— ¿Es por Kurosaki?.—Orihime lo miró dolida.— ¿Kurosaki ha hecho algo malo?.—

— ¡No!. ¡Kurosaki-kun no tiene nada que ver con esto!. ¡Soy yo!. ¡No hable mal de él, por favor!. –Ishida comenzó a reír con saña en el sillón mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

— Yo puedo hablar cuanto quiera de tu "Kurosaki-kun". Yo sé como es en verdad. Es un bastardo idiota el cual no sabe tratar con su temperamento.—Se sorprendió al sentir leve dolor en la mejilla. Miró con sorpresa a Orihime quien levantada, lloraba con labios fruncidos.

— No hables mal de Kurosaki-kun.—Sonrió aun más socarronamente mientras se levantaba a recoger sus lentes que habían salido disparados por el golpe.

— ¿Sabes algo?, Cuando te vi pensé que podrías serme útil, pensé que sería divertido. Después de eso, supe que Kurosaki se haría cargo de ti, lo cual fue bastante molesto.—Se levantó y miró con el ceño fruncido.— Yo nunca he querido problemas con Kurosaki, pero el siempre se entromete en todo lo que yo quiero. Yo te quiero a ti y esta vez, Kurosaki no será impedimento, ni tampoco el que estés enamorada de él.—

Orihime abrió los ojos.

— N-No… y-yo no e-est—

— ¡Claro que lo estás!. Llorando por él, sufriendo por él. No vale la pena.—Se acercó y le tomó la muñeca con fuerza.— Y tú eres tan ilusa para pensar que él te querrá a ti. Sólo sufrirás, Ichigo no tiene corazón para querer a nadie.—

Orihime cerró los ojos y sintió como las lágrimas fluían por su rostro libremente. Muchas veces escuchó a Matsumoto y a Yoruichi decir que el amor no solo traía felicidad, sino mucho sufrimiento.

Sollozó con fuerza.

Ahora, sufría por su amor.

"_Estoy enamorada de Kurosaki-kun."_

Orihime sintió de apoco como se aflojaba la mano de Ishida en su muñeca y se convertía en algo reconfortante. Se acercó a él y no dudo llorar en su pecho.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?.—Abrió los ojos asustada y levantó la vista hacia la cara de Ishida el cual miraba a Ichigo sin miedo. A diferencia de él, ella temblaba de pies a cabeza.— ¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa, maldito hijo de puta? .—Orihime cerró los ojos y trató de ocultarse. Era la primera vez que veía a Ichigo de esa manera. Cuando estuvieron en la fiesta él se comportó, pero esta vez parecía completamente descontrolado. — ¡Suelta a Inoue!.—

— Cálmate, Kurosaki.—

— ¡¿Que me calme?, ¡¿Pero qué demonios te crees que eres?. ¡Estás en mi casa, haciendo que cosas con Inoue!. ¡¿Y quieres que me calme?.—Orihime profirió un grito asustadizo al ver como Ichigo se acercaba con el puño preparado a darle un buen golpe a Ishida. Se apresuró e intervino entre los dos.

— ¡K-K-Kurosaki-kun, no! ¡Es mi culpa!. ¡No lo golpees!.—Ichigo profundizó el ceño y apretó la mandíbula mirándola. Orihime sintió desvanecerse bajo la mirada de resentimiento y furia hacia ella. Aun ella interpuesta, Ichigo forcejeó.

— ¡Kurosaki, ya te dije que te controlaras! ¿Has caído tan bajo que golpearías a una mujer?.—

— ¡No necesito sermones de ti!.—Orihime sollozó entre los dos hombres.— ¡Quítate, Inoue!.—

— ¡No!. ¡Yo traje a la casa a Ishida-kun!. ¡Yo le dije que viniera!.— Sintió como Ichigo dejaba de hacer fuerza contra ella y lo miró con un coraje que no sentía en ese momento. — Acepté ser su Geisha. Debo ser su Geisha.— Ichigo la miró con cara nula. Sus brazos cayeron derrotados a ambos lados y se sintió profundamente herido. Su rostro se comprimió en una mueca indescifrable.

— ¿Por qué?.—

— Porque yo lo quise así.— Se tapó la boca y cayó al suelo un poco adolorida. Comenzó a llorar calladamente.

Ella no podía decirle la verdad. Estaba tan confundida. ¿Realmente estaba enamorada de Ichigo?. ¿Y si fuera así, podría algún día decírselo?. Sollozó aun más fuerte y sintiéndose inútil y despreciable. Sabía que había hecho algo malo. Sentía gritar su alma y sentirse aun peor.

Pero era la única manera de alejar a Ichigo. Si estaba o no enamorada, sabía que algún día, pronto, lo estaría. Lo mejor era correr de todo esto antes de que se pusiera más peligroso. Más dañino para ella y él aunque no lo quisiera con todo el corazón.

— Vete.— Abrió los ojos y buscó los de Ichigo pero sólo se encontró su espalda. Tanto dolor en su corazón. — ¡Lárgate de aquí si es lo que quieres!. ¡La puerta es bastante ancha para que te vayas con los hombres que quieras!. — _Dolía demasiado_.— Al fin y al cabo, te han criado como una _prostituta_.—

Dolor y más dolor. Ahora no sabía si gritaba en voz alta o no. Sólo sabía que no podía controlar las ganas de llorar. Era horrible.

De repente, las ganas de vomitar y mareos comenzaron a llenarla. No quería desmayarse y tener un ataque de epilepsia. No quería pensar que lo que había dicho Ichigo era verdad. Quería seguir despierta y escuchar que era mentira. Una pesadilla que se olvidaría en la mañana.

Quería desvanecerse ahí mismo.

— Vamos.— Entre tanto griterío en su cabeza escuchó la voz amable de Ishida en su oído de manera tenue, casi inexistente. Sintió que la cargaban y llevaban lentamente hacia la puerta. Dió un último vistazo hacia atrás, y como si estuviera en cámara lenta, vió por ultima vez la cara de Ichigo con total frialdad hacia ella.

_Tal vez si estoy enamorada._

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente en la cama. Su palpitante cerebro le hizo desistir de levantarse desesperadamente y cayó hacia atrás en las mullidas almohadas. Suspiró agotada y adolorida.

Se había desmayado minutos después de salir del departamento de Ichigo, y lo único que sabía era que ahora comenzaba a vivir en la casa de Ishida.

Las ganas de llorar volvieron casi al instante de recordar perfectamente la cara de Ichigo. Cubrió con su antebrazo sus hinchados ojos y apretó los magullados labios con dolor.

— ¿Has despertado?.— Orihime asintió quedamente a sabiendas que si hablaba sólo conseguiría llorar. Ishida la miró de reojo y extendió su mano. – Toma, bebe un poco de agua.— Orihime se levantó con cuidado y agradeció con una sonrisa rota el vaso. Bebió cansadamente. —Deberías salir. Ir a divertirte, ver a tu amiga. Te haría bien.—

— Pero—

— No te preocupes. Si te quiero en mi casa, al menos quiero que estés con buen ánimo. Además te ves… Algo mal.— Orihime esbozó la mitad de una sonrisa y bebió nuevamente. En casi la semana y media que llevaba en el lugar, Ishida se había comportado de manera totalmente diferente a como Ichigo hablaba de él en casa. Suspiró dolidamente al recordar su nombre.— Además de todo, necesitas ropa y esas cosas. ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar en particular?.—

Orihime quedó perdida en sus pensamientos mientras observaba la nada.

— Si, me encantaría.—

* * *

— ¿Ori-chan?.— Parpadeó confundida al ver como la silueta de Orihime se divisaba conforme se acercaba a ella. Matsumoto dejó a un lado la regadera y se secó las manos contra el delantal que cubría su Kimono común para no mancharlo.

— ¡Cuanto tiempo Matsumoto-san!.— La rubia sonrió mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Acarició su cabeza con cariño. Orihime sonrió en respuesta.

— ¿Qué pasó?.—

Levantó la mirada y la confusión llenó sus ojos.

— No mucho, aunque, ahora que lo mencionas, ¡Me he hecho una amiga!. Se llama Tatsuki-chan y es muy divert—

Orihime abrió los ojos al sentir como la mano de Matsumoto empujaba delicadamente su cabeza para que descansara en su pecho. Pasó un brazo por el lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

La garganta le molestó y tragó varias veces. Los ojos le ardieron un poco y parpadeó ceñuda para que las lágrimas no brotaran de sus ojos.

Que estúpida había sido al pensar que Matsumoto no se daría cuenta. Que estúpido pensar que había madurado lo suficiente para dejar de llegar al lado de ella y de Yoruichi cada vez que algo malo sucedía.

Todavía seguía siendo una niña.

—Vamos, entremos un rato.—

* * *

Fin Cap. 9

Uh! Me canso de los pretextos, así que sólo lo dejamos en que estoy muy disgustada con mi computador y de como manejo mi tiempo libre. Un virus de no sé qué ha invadido mi pobre computador y me borraba todo lo que podía avanzar de este capitulo… no se si se haya eliminado o algo, pero por lo menos no me ha molestado hasta hoy, ojalá que sea así. (Estuve pensando seriamente en escribir el capitulo de una vez xD, a pesar de que me demorara mucho y todo, pero en serio que me tenía harta saber que todo lo que avanzaba, se borraba de manera tan fácil…).

Además de todo….He tenido una maldita…emm Falta de inspiración. Pero creo que más que falta de inspiración, ha sido mi torpeza para tomarme las cosas. (Oh…me tomo todo a pecho..) Primero que nada, quiero ASEGURAR que el Fic llegara a los 50 reviews ha sido algo muy complicado para mi. (No no no!, no piensen mal, realmente lo agradezco un moontooon!) Ya que una amiga me ha dicho que debería hacer algo especial. Yo la verdad ya tenía hecho el cap, en mi mente, (pero estaba hecho) entonces como que fue "tienes razón!" pero la verdad es que ahí fue el momento en donde mi cerebro dejó de funcionar… Estaba tan emocionada por los 50 review y hacer un cap. especial, que no se me ocurría nada u_u. así que al final, otra amiga me dijo, "mejor haces lo que tenías planeado" y yo dije….será lo mejor para mi salud mental u_u. xDDD. Lo siento Fairy-chan! Pero si se me ocurre un capitulo especial, tiene que ser ultra-mega-especial y te lo dedicaré a ti ;u;.

Como dije, agradezco muuuucho los 50 reviews! Todavía no me lo creo u_u los amo!

Dedico el capitulo a Ushio-sama que estuvo de cumpleaños y cumplió..!"$·%"! xD, lo siento, pero me he tenido una mala experiencia revelando los años de alguien en un cumpleaños (ahí me di cuenta de cuanto le afecta a la gente saber que están viejas…) xDDD. Feliz feliz feliz felicidades!. A pesar de que sea mega-ultra-atrasado el saludo. Pero la intención es lo que vale. X)

Pasemos a los reviews! (Que sólo a sido uno anónimo, pero ha sido el nº 50!)

Gracias-gracias a…. "Laalala" (espero que este bien escrito. xD)

Muchas muchas gracias ;u; me sube el animo que me alaguen tanto! Y lo de taza… -Ryu anota- xDD gracias por eso. Lo tendré en cuenta y ten por seguro que me acordare de ti cada vez que vea y escriba algo con taza. Muchas muchas gracias por el review~! Un besito desde Chile! xD.

Bien, en fin!. Nos leemos pronto y yo ya me podré al día con todos los Fics que he querido hacer. Besitos a todos, cuídense muchos, los amo!

Reviews~!

Atte. –Ryu-


	10. Chapter 10

Y Aquí Casa de té. Que bien se siente actualizar después de tanto tiempo. xD. Agradezco un montón a la gente que espera con ansias para que yo me de un buen zape y actualice pronto… lo lamento. Y no tengo escusa. ¡Lo lamento tanto!. –Ryu haciendo reverencias-.

* * *

Cap. 10

—Así que ya van semana y media, ¿no?.—

Ichigo levantó la vista y la clavó en los ojos burlones de Renji. Volvió a bajarla y con cara impertérrita, siguió viendo la nada.

Pero como le gustaba molestar a Ichigo cuando estaba en ese periodo nunca antes visto y que estaba seguro, se mantendría de momento.

—Hmp.—

Renji soltó el suspiro contenido con una risilla poco divertida. Se perdía la gracia.

Porque se estaba volviendo realmente aburrido Ichigo con ese animo tan extraño en él. El de alma en pena. Los primeros días casi había perdido el riñón de tanto reír por la testarudez de su amigo, pero ahora ya comenzaba a darle pena.

—Vamos, Ichigo. Si te vas a echar a morir de esa manera, mejor haces algo y arreglas todo, ¿No?. Odio tener que venir a reírme de ti sin que te molestes. No es nada divertido.—Ichigo volvió a fruncir el ceño y sentado en su oficina, con Renji de frente, suspiró hondamente.

¿Qué es lo que pasaba con él?.

Era vergonzoso y repulsivo. Nada común. Sentirse cansado y con un dolor de cabeza tan molestoso como una patada al estomago por pensar y seguir pensando en lo que había pasado hace casi dos semanas atrás y que Renji se aseguraba de recordarle todos los santos días.

Le había gritado a Orihime y por ello la había apartado de su lado.

Se recostó en el escritorio y abrazó su cabeza con sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos, hastiado. La voz de Renji parecía seguir sin parar pero realmente no estaba escuchando nada de lo que decía.

Él se había deshecho de Orihime. Eso era lo único que entendía y que llenaba su cabeza.

Como había planeado cuando la conoció, y como cuando pensaba que lo haría mientras comenzaba a conocerla más y más, hasta olvidar el asunto o dejarlo pendiente.

El paso que había empezado a tardarse en dar, lo había asestado de una vez. Dolorosamente pero rápido, había sacado a Orihime Inoue de su vida.

¿Pero entonces, por qué le molestaba tanto su ausencia?. ¿Por qué la quería junto a él ahora mismo?, y sentía con más pesar como le dolía el que no estuviera a su lado.

Todavía seguía el escozor de saber que estaba con Ishida, pero ahora que sus días se hacían tan largos sin ella rondando en la casa y observándolo tímidamente por las esquinas, realmente se preguntó si le daba igual. La verdad es que le había tratado así simplemente por el enojo. Por ver que estaba con otro hombre. Tenía plena conciencia de que si la hubiera visto con otro que no fuera Ishida, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo. O tal vez peor, ya que aunque lo negara, conocía un poco a Ishida y él no podría hacerle daño a una persona como Orihime. ¿Y quién podría?.

"_Tenía que ser yo."_

—Y Rukia realmente se esta preocupando. Deberías decirle que Orihime-chan se fue para que al menos sepa que no estás enojado con ella por el beso. Realmente se esta traumando sola pensando en cosas que no son.—

— ¿Por qué no vas y le dices que te gusta, Renji? Así dejan de meterse en mi vida de una buena vez.—El pelirrojo quedó perplejo ante la pregunta, dejándolo atontado por algunos segundos. Titubeó antes de ver como Ichigo se levantaba y miraba con el ceño fruncido, con ojos muy cansados.

— ¿De que hablas?. Vaya, se te ha muerto el cerebro después de que Orihime-chan te dejó.—

— Ella no me ha dejado porque nunca empezamos algo. Además, no cambies el tema. Ya es la maldita hora de que le digas.—Renji frunció el ceño. —Al final, si no dices algo, terminaré casándome con ella. Quieras o no. — Renji abrió los ojos a tal amenaza. Ichigo parecía demasiado serio para pensar que estaba bromeando. Dió un resoplido y con un ademán, le quitó importancia al asunto. _Él no podría._

— Ah, déjate de estupideces. Ya te he dicho que entre Rukia y yo nunca pasará nada. Y ahora, si me haces el favor de no liberar tus malditas frustraciones en mi porque eres un verdadero idiota, te lo agradecería de todo corazón.—

—Eres un cobarde y un hijo de puta.— Renji relajó el ceño que mantenía y se estiró en la silla de forma vaga mientras suspiraba.

Debía ayudar a Ichigo, sino, ese ánimo suyo comenzaría a pegársele.

— Lo sé.—Sonrió .—Pero tú también.— Ichigo devolvió la sonrisa.

— Tal vez por eso somos amigos.—

O sin darse cuenta, ya lo tenía consigo hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Bebió con énfasis de su taza de té blanco sin perder la compostura.

Pero es que estaba tan sedienta.

Después de entrar con Matsumoto y cruzar mirada con Yoruichi, no había parado de llorar en todo lo que había sido la tarde. Ahora el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y su boca, pastosa y pegajosa, clamaba por agua.

— No te vayas a ahogar. Bebe despacio y disfruta del sabor, Ori-chan.—Matsumoto estaba enfrente de ella con una mirada que expedía ternura y amor. Nunca la había visto tan alegre, pero el ambiente era totalmente distinto. Sentía la melancolía flotando en él.

Orihime asintió y como se lo permitían sus ojos hinchados y rojos, dió un vistazo rápido a Yoruichi quien estaba a su lado con pose rígida y fuerte. Cuando cruzaron miradas, la vergüenza la consumió y tuvo que volver a beber con ansias, desviando su atención.

Escuchó el bufido molesto de Yoruichi.

— ¡Lo sabía!, ¡Lo sabía!. ¡Y te lo dije, Matsumoto!.—Dió un manotazo fuerte contra la madera del suelo haciendo saltar a Orihime como reacción al ruido. La aludida la miró con fingida culpabilidad para sonreír segundos después.— ¡No debí acceder a que Orihime se quedara en casa de ese idiota!.—

— Yo estoy muy feliz por los resultados.—Yoruichi la miró mordazmente.

— ¿Resultados?. Prefiero que Orihime se quedara fuera de todo. Y ahora, mírala, sufriendo y llorando como una niñita pequeña. ¡Nunca debió enamorarse de semejante imbécil!.—

Orihime levantó la vista.

Y sintió como, a pesar de haber bebido todo el líquido de la taza, la boca se le resecaba de manera impresionante. De repente se sentía jocosa y la situación le parecía muy divertida. Era como si estuvieran hablando de ella a sus espaldas, sin tener derecho a hablar. La pena comenzó a punzarle nuevamente su corazón quebrado.

— ¿C-Cómo?. ¿A q-qué te r-refieres?. —Esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante que se extinguía al paso con las lágrimas que caían desbordantes de sus ojos. Que imagen tan deplorable. Yoruichi y Matsumoto la miraron en silencio.

Enamorada.

Era bastante simple. Ya estaba hecho, listo. Claro que estaba enamorada. ¿Pero como podría saber de ese sentimiento y tratar de evitarlo, siendo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tenerlo antes de Ichigo?. Ahora que se daba cuenta, era más que obvio el que se enamoraría de Ichigo.

Pero realmente era bastante diferente el estar enamorada, a poder y seguir estándolo.

_No puedo estar enamorada de Kurosaki-kun._

Rápidamente se restregó los ojos adoloridos con la manga del kimono y volvió a hacer el intento de sonreír inútilmente. Ahora el nudo de la garganta parecía no ceder y cada vez que pestañeaba sentía como volvían a llenarse de lágrimas sus ojos. Estaba cansada de llorar.

— ¿Yo..?.—Sintió un golpe suave en la cabeza por parte de Yoruichi que apartaba la vista de ella, molesta.

— Pues claro que si.—Orihime la miró perpleja y se sintió aun más miserable.

Al parecer era tan obvio que los que la rodeaban se daban cuenta y ella sin enterarse de nada. Debía de verse ridícula a vistas de los demás.

Mordió su labio inferior. Que molestoso era. Ahora que sabía algo así y podía comprobarlo, ¿Qué haría?. Ichigo estaba con Rukia y definitivamente ella no los separaría aunque estuviera envidiosa de ella. Aunque ahora supiera que estaba enamorada de Ichigo. Y aunque la verdad le doliera en el corazón profusamente.

Nuevamente sentía las ganas de llorar todos los días y sin poder darse descanso. El dolor era avasallador, logrando que su mente desconectara con el mundo exterior. Daba igual los demás y lo que pensaran. Estaba harta de lo que siempre solía pasar, harta de que le doliera tanto el corazón.

Ya no le importaba el saber que si estaba enamorada o no de Ichigo.

_Sólo quería estar con él y explicarle lo sucedido._

La cálida mano de Matsumoto se posó en su cabeza, reconfortándola.

— Ori-chan, estoy feliz porque es la primera vez que te veo cerca de un hombre y no comportarte tan temerosa. Me alegro de que te hayas enamorado, a pesar de ser de Ichigo.— Orihime levantó la vista y trató de hacer, al menos, un amago de sonrisa en respuesta.

"_Conoce el amor"_ era lo que siempre solía decirle Matsumoto en las tardes de antaño, las cuales pasaba refregando los pisos y muy pocas veces ver a más niñas como ella. Donde el sol brillaba con sus matices anaranjados y Matsumoto reía con cara ensoñadora, pensando en su hombre, mientras juntas, regaban las flores del jardín.

Si supiera que el amor que ella parecía tener era totalmente diferente a como ella pensaba que sería, y que Matsumoto tan alegremente hablaba de él. Si supiera como en las noches empezaba a desvelarse y querer que Ichigo le mirara con esa sonrisa que pocas veces le regalaba, y que comenzaba a pensar que sólo era de ella. Soñando tontamente con que Ichigo era feliz a su lado. Tal vez ahí empezó su enamoramiento, al igual que su sufrimiento.

_Pero él… él se casaría. Él tenía a otra persona._

No tenía espacio en su vida para ella. Nunca lo habría.

Él no necesitaba a alguien como ella.

_Él no estaba enamorado de ella._

— Yo no estoy de acuerdo.— Matsumoto suspiró. — Orihime no lo verá más. Le pagaremos y olvidaremos el asunto. Y no me importa tu opinión, Matsumoto. Estoy segura que si esto no se corta de raíz, será peor.—

Orihime la miró calladamente.

_Ichigo no quería estar con ella._

Entonces estaba segura que no le importaría que su relación terminara de esa forma. A pesar de que su nuevo descubrimiento le dolería en el alma, no le obligaría a nada. Y era mejor así. Porque esta vez no sabría que hacer si lo viera a la cara a sabiendas de sus sentimientos y que él pasaba por alto.

Si... Era lo mejor.

_De todas maneras, para él yo soy una simple prostituta._

* * *

— No creo que sea muy inteligente de tu parte hacer algo así.—

Ishida se cruzó de piernas con toda educación en el sillón blanco de la enorme sala poco pintoresca e inmaculadamente limpia mientras miraba de reojo a Orihime, quien parada en frente a él, mantenía cierta distancia con la bandeja que había utilizado para dejar el té y pastelillos y que tenía pegada a su cuerpo.

Orihime vaciló y bajó la vista cohibida por la afilada mirada de Ishida. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a frotarse ambas manos de manera nerviosa.

—B-Bueno, Y—

— No quiero ser descortés.— Orihime dió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás al ver que se levantaba y dirigía hacia ella con paso fuerte y decidido.— Pero si te presentas ante Ichigo, estoy seguro que te desvanecerás ahí mismo. Eres extrañamente vulnerable cuando está presente.—

Orihime tragó pesadamente.

— Lo sé.— Ishida cerró los ojos y la esquivó para caminar y llegar hacia el perchero. Se detuvo ahí unos minutos y Orihime se preguntó internamente si algo le pasaba. Se giró y con el ceño fruncido la encaró nuevamente, dejando a Orihime un poco temblorosa y logrando que bajara la vista nuevamente. — P-Pero yo debo. He hablado con Yoruichi-san, y ella misma me ha pasado el dinero para pagarle. Así que si no es mucha molestia, quisiera que me llevara con Kurosaki-kun… Por favor.—

— Insisto. No es nada inteligente de tu parte.—

Apretó sus manos contra la bandeja.

Estaba molesto.

Ishida era una persona bastante peculiar y sabía que no habría dos iguales que él en el mundo. Era bastante frío y directo, sin llegar a ser grosero, pero había momentos en donde veía en sus ojos un amor bastante extraño.

A pesar de haber estado con él casi dos semanas, ya parecía saber como era sin necesidad de poner mucha atención en sus gestos. Era limpio y le gustaba que todo estuviera ordenado. Odiaba la gente descarada y que trataba de ser cercana con él y era bastante sobre exigente consigo mismo. Y su frialdad muchas veces pasaba a sólo ser timidez.

Ishida en algún aspecto bastante sombrío se parecía un poco a ella.

Prefería dejar las peleas de lado y huir de las cosas que le causaban miedo.

O en este caso, enojo.

Porque Ichigo le causaba un enojo friolento llegando a ser mortal. Nuevamente se preguntó a si misma el por qué de esa rivalidad sin sentido que parecían llevar tan lejos. "_O tal vez hay algo más ahí"._

Pero ya era tiempo. Ya había decidido que le pagaría a Ichigo ese mismo día para desligarse de él cuanto antes. Había reunido todo el coraje que tenía y que de apoco se le empezaba a agotar con Ishida mirándola con ojo tan crítico. Pero debía enfrentarlo. Sabía que Ichigo también estaría preocupado por el asunto del dinero y si ya había sido llamada "Prostituta" unas cuantas veces, al menos quería demostrarle que podía ser fuerte al menos una vez en su vida y demostrar que mantenía un poco de orgullo consigo misma.

E Ishida ya estaba informado de que era simplemente un intercambio de dinero. No entendía porque de repente se mostraba en desacuerdo ya que el fue quien aceptó a primeras el desligue de ella e Ichigo.

No por nada llevaba las pocas horas con él, después de ir haberla recogido, insinuándole su plan.

— ¡Pero!.—Se tapó la boca en modo de disculpa al darse cuenta que había subido la voz por su molestia de que Ishida no cediera. Si se pensaba, esto le valía a ambos.— Si voy ahora, todo esto habrá acabado. No le deberé nada a Kurosaki-kun y no habrá nada que pueda lograr que yo vuelva con él.—

Ishida la miró calladamente por unos minutos interminables para ella. No le gustaba el silencio que a veces interponía y que sólo utilizaba para verla de reojo.

Ishida finalmente frunció el ceño. Parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo muy importante.

— ¿Ya no quieres estar con Ichigo Kurosaki?.— Orihime se mordió el labio inferior y llenándose de valor, asintió como pudo. Por la cara que Ishida puso al verla estaba segura que no había sido muy convincente. El peliazul suspiró agotadamente y se giró y tomó del perchero el abrigo que colgaba cerca de la entrada.— Está bien. Pero yo te escoltaré y estaré ahí por si algo te pasa.—

Ishida se sorprendió al sentir un leve tirón de su chaqueta por el lado y levantó la vista para ver a Orihime sujeta a él.

Y ella sonreía.

Con mucho dolor pero aun así veía como la gratitud se dibujaba en una sonrisa apenada y en sus ojos levemente aguados. Su voz casi fue inexistente.

Él no estaba molesto. Él estaba _preocupado_ por ella.

— Muchas gracias, Ishida-kun.—

Tranquilamente tomó su otra chaqueta y se la recargó en el rostro de ella para que se apartara. Orihime suspiró pero aun así siguió sonriendo y poco después sintió su risilla divertida. Alargó la mano y se arregló la chaqueta tratando de que su sonrojo no fuera visto.

— De nada.--

* * *

Bien.

Esto era mierda pura.

Alzó una ceja y rápidamente sintió como el enojo subía por su cuerpo.

"_Lo bueno es que mi ánimo al parecer regresó de golpe"._

Orihime crispó levemente las manos mientras las veía ausentemente e Ishida simplemente parecía pasar de la presencia de Ichigo, mirando hacia otro lado.

Ahí, los tres.

_Juntos._

Ichigo en el marco de la puerta aun sin decir nada después de los cuatro minutos y veintiséis segundos que contaba Ishida mentalmente y con esa cara de haber visto un fantasma, todavía parecía procesar la imagen que se le presentaba.

Y paulatinamente parecía arrugar la frente y hacer una mueca que al parecer indicaba que por lo menos una palabra saldría de su boca, pero no. Cuando llegaba al tono sólo aire deshinchaba su pecho, mostrándose como un idiota.

Ishida carraspeó levemente y levantó la vista hacia él.

Y nada.

Ichigo más que prestarle atención a él, que sería lo más elocuente por su enojo entre ambos, estaba casi babeando y seguía con sus muecas a Orihime, quien gratamente no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia Ichigo por miedo a mirarlo.

Frunció el ceño.

Pero que imbécil más grande era Ichigo al no darse cuenta lo idiota que se veía mirando así a la pobre muchacha. Sintió como le entraban nauseas y la cena se le repetía en la boca con un sabor amargo.

"_Debería ser un delito mirar de esa forma a la gente"._

— B-Buenas noches, Kurosaki-kun. Lamentamos molestarte tan tarde.— Ichigo al fin pareció aterrizar desde el espacio. Dió un salto y miró hacia Ishida.

— Si, es bastante tarde. ¿Qué demonios quieren?.— Se odio a si mismo al ver como la cara de Orihime se contraía en dolor aun sin verlo.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?, si quería decirle que volviera estaba perdiendo su oportunidad tratándola de esa manera, hiriéndola. Pero simplemente no podía dejar de tirar mierda por la boca, no podía expresar bien sus sentimientos lo que lo frustraba y terminaba por decir alguna estupidez hacia Orihime. Al parecer nunca cambiaría esa parte de él.

— Controla tu vocabulario. Inoue-san fue muy cortés, al menos por respeto a ella deberías serlo tú también.—Ichigo frunció el ceño.

— No me vengas a decir lo que he de hacer o no, cuatro ojos. Ésta es mi casa y trato como se me pegue la maldita gana a la gente que viene a molestarme en la noche.—

Orihime dudó, y aun así levantó la vista y miró de reojo a Ichigo. Parecía bastante más calmado que la última vez. Se reprendió a si misma por sentirse aliviada al ver que estaba bien y sonrojarse al recordar que estaba enamorada de un chico. Suspiró agobiada por encontrarse tan contradictoria y pensar ese tipo de cosas en una situación tan complicada como la de ahora.

Ella debía ser fuerte en este momento.

Ya que este era el momento en donde se separaría de él.

Ichigo la miró justo al momento en que ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y se inclinó levemente, en signo de disculpa. La dura expresión con la que enfrentaba a Ishida se desvaneció casi al segundo y se convirtió en una muy preocupada.

Ishida bufó.

— Lo lamentamos, Kurosaki-kun. Pero hemos venido por algo importante. Por favor, no quiero que se peleen por ahora.—Apretó los ojos y con la fuerza de antes, sonrió como normalmente hacía.

Ichigo e Ishida se sorprendieron.

— ¡He traído el dinero, Kurosaki-kun!. Ahora no habrá problema, ¿verdad?. – Orihime rebuscó en el bolso que colgaba en su hombro sin perder su emoción. Después de unos minutos, sacó de el un pequeño paquete amarillo.— Ahí está todo. Desde los gastos de la ceremonia hasta el smoking que estabas usando en la fiesta. Ya no habrá necesidad de que me quede todo el resto del mes así que no te preocupes.— Levantó la mano y al ver que Ichigo la miraba sin intención de tomar el paquete, se apresuró a tomar la mano de él y depositar el dinero.

Y fue un gran error.

Le dió rabia. Sintió mucho coraje consigo misma.

Porque aunque lo intentara no podía quitar las manos de encima de la de él. Era tan cálida y amable. Nunca le había tomado las manos a Ichigo por pensar que sería algo muy impertinente pero ahora sólo había sido por una reacción. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Miró con cuidado su agarre y en ese instante se dió cuenta.

No quería estar lejos de él. No quería que se casara con Rukia a pesar de que sonaba tan envidioso y malo. Quería que se quedara a su lado y que se enamorara de ella.

Se dió cuenta hasta que punto lo amaba.

"_Yo… Yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de Kurosaki-kun"._

Mordió sus labios y sonrió con el llanto en su cara.

— Mándale… Mándale saludos a Kuchiki-san. Espero que sean muy felices juntos.—Tuvo que respirar antes de hablar de corrido al notar que estaba llorando, pero que solamente se deduciría por su voz. Tomó otra bocanada de aire y le sonrió.

— Gracias.—

Apretó los ojos. Que tonta el pensar que le diría otra cosa.

Ichigo cerró la puerta casi de un portazo.

Ahora le dolía aun más el pecho.

— Vamos.—Asintió como pudo aun con la sonrisa rota en su rostro y empezaron a caminar de vuelta hacia el ascensor para poder regresar a su nueva casa. De camino, Ishida le apretó la mano y le dió una sonrisa poco reparadora, pero que apreció con el corazón.— No te preocupes, Kurosaki es un idiota que tiene cerebro de hormiga.—

Y nuevamente quería llorar sin parar. Casi desesperadamente quería soltar el dolor que mantenía en su cuerpo y que como llagas, sangraba por todos los rincones de su adolorido corazón. Comenzaba a sentirse mareada. Que increíblemente enamorada estaba de Ichigo.

Se abrió la compuerta y ambos se metieron en el pequeño cúbico. Ishida apretó el primer botón y con ello, volvió a cernir la mano contra la de Orihime. Levantó su mano para tocar su cara y calladamente comenzó a llorar.

"_Kurosaki-kun…"._

"… _¡Ni lo pienses!."_

— ¡Tu maldito idiota!. ¡¿A donde crees que vas con Inoue?.—Orihime abrió los ojos y vió como Ichigo hacía fuerza con ambas manos tratando de abrir la puerta del ascensor. Ahogó el grito de miedo al ver como Ishida se quedaba igual de perturbado que ella. Casi se arrastró para llegar hasta el botón y pulsar rápidamente para que se abrieran las puertas sin necesidad de que Ichigo siguiera con su acto bestial.

Nuevamente, la compuerta se abrió.

Y agarrando fuertemente pero sin hacerle daño en la muñeca, Orihime fue tirada hacia el cuerpo de Ichigo. Sacó de su bolsillo el paquete amarillo que contenía el dinero el cual se lo lanzó a Ishida con fuerza.

— ¡No quiero tu maldito dinero!. ¡Yo he firmado un contrato el cual dice que Orihime debe quedarse conmigo por dos meses hasta pagar su deuda!. ¡Antes de eso, no pienso pasársela a nadie!.—Y rápidamente introdujo su mano en el ascensor y apretó el botón de bajada. Ishida abrió los ojos y cuando reaccionó ya la puerta se cerraba y su última vista era el bonito dedo de en medio de Ichigo con su sonrisa maliciosa y con Orihime fuertemente abrazada a su lado.

—_¡Me las vas a pagar Kurosaki!._ —

Ichigo sonrió y se giró rápidamente hacia su habitación arrastrando a una Orihime totalmente desorientada. La metió a tropiezos y cerró la puerta con llave.

—¡Ku-Ku-Kurosaki-kun!.—Ichigo se giró y vió a la chica que lo miraba aun sin enterarse de nada. Se acercó y le agarró firmemente el rostro con ambas manos mientras fruncía el ceño y le limpiaba la cara de las lágrimas con rapidez.

Y la besó.

— _Nunca. Nunca vuelvas a irte así_.—

Fin cap. 10

* * *

Oh!. Primero que todo, tengo que decir que ya debía poner un beso entre estos dos… Y menos mal que lo puse ahora, porque sino como voy, recién les bajaba el amor casi a los últimos capítulos xD. Además de que ya se llevaban 9 caps. y como que progresos a la relación no habían muchos… Pero bien!. Al fin ¿no?. Dicen por ahí que más vale tarde que nunca xD.

Otra cosa. Si llegaron aquí, en este preciso punto, creo que se sorprenderán saber que este capitulo tiene 11 paginas sin contar las notas de autor porque ahí varía a 12… o_o nunca pensé en hacer un capitulo tan largo! Ojala no se aburran… aunque podría ser que lo he hecho inconscientemente por la culpa de actualizar tan tarde?...nah xD.

Bueno, ahora, Reviews anónimos.

**Laalala**: Nuevamente muchas gracias. Y déjame decirte…me encanta que seas reiterativa xDD, broma-broma. Muuuchas gracias en serio, me alagas tanto… ah, me sonrojo-me sonrojo xD. Y tienes razón… a mi también me parece un poco extraño que se conozcan y ya estén enamorados. Esos amores por flechazos… neh… no me gustan mucho. Ahora soy Ryu-Misterio para todos eh! xDD. Gracias, me sube el animo como nunca tu review. Te adoro (L). Un beso gigante! Y un abrazo igual de enorme!. Saluditos que nos leemos pronto~!.

Bien, un besito a todos también, muchas gracias por leer. Trataré de actualizar pronto, como siempre, (…eh?) xD aunque me demore mucho, trataré de al menos no pasarme del mes!. Muchas gracias por aguantarme! ;u;.

Reviews~!

Atte. –Ryu-


	11. Chapter 11

Holas! Buenas a todos! Tanto tiempo..xDD, abajito están mis disculpas y el por qué me he demorado tanto. Realmente es grato actualizar ahora porque tenía pensado hacerlo mañana, pero con todo esto del partido de futbol de Chile contra Honduras, me tiene emocionada. ¡Ha sido un gran partido por ambos equipos!. Que lindo ver como se juntan los países sólo por una razón en común, que es el futbol. Así que brindo por ello. xD.

Bueno, dejo de dar la lata para que lean.

* * *

Cap. 11.

— Estás enamorado, Ichigo. —

La cara de Ichigo se estremeció en la duda y el ceño fruncido que ya llevaba acentuando sus rasgos confundidos, se inclinó un poco más.

Debía estar bromeando.

— ¡Pero qué dices, Renji!. ¡Como si eso fuera a pasar!.— Una sonrisa incrédula se ensanchó en su boca mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente alrededor del sillón de manera ansiosa, en la casa de Renji.

¿Él?

¿Enamorarse?.

_¿De Orihime?._

Si claro, como si fuera bastante probable que mañana el cielo se llenara de elefantes rosados voladores, o que esos duendes y ovnis existieran, como Orihime le decía de vez en cuando en momentos bastantes incomodos y que a su respondía abiertamente y sin pudor, _"Eres rara."_

¡Jah!.

Enamorado…

Si él estuviera enamorado, lo sabría. Si sintiera algo extraño en el estomago, lo sentiría. Si le preocuparía Orihime de una manera diferente a lo que cualquier persona se preocupa de otra, también lo sabría.

Él simplemente había reclamado lo que era suyo.

_Orihime era suya_.

Por un mes, pero lo era.

Había expresamente firmado un contrato que tenía guardado en algún lugar que ahora no se acordaba, pero que estaba. Claramente era un trato formal y que podía acreditar si fuera el caso, e incluso podría demandar a quien se atreviese a quitarle de su lado a Orihime, ya que incumplía algún decreto del texto, que bastaba decir, era también legítimo bajo la jurisdicción de la ley.

Y es que era simple.

Ella _debía _de estar con él un mes para devolver el dinero de la ropa, fiesta, y demás cosas por su negligencia en un trabajo.

Y él no dejaría que ese contrato se destruyera… ¡Estaría perdiendo dinero…!. Además de que no aceptaría el asqueroso soborno por parte de Ishida al intentar él devolverle el dinero a cambio de Orihime. Haría cumplir como fuera los puntos del contrato. No dejaría que pasaran a llevar sus derechos… Además, sabía que Yoruichi y Matsumoto lo golpearían como habían amenazado si él la dejaba. Otro punto a favor para tener a Orihime a su lado.

Porque más allá de una relación de negocios, Ichigo y Orihime no tenían nada.

…

"_Bien, hasta ahí está la excusa."_

Y eso era lo que le había dicho a Renji. Todo el cuento del contrato, de sus derechos y ya no se acordaba de que más cosas había dicho, era sólo una mascara para tapar el por qué había tomado a Orihime y prácticamente la había encerrado en su cueva que era su apartamento para que ni Ishida ni nadie se atreviera a llevársela de su lado.

Lo entendía vagamente pero no quería asimilar lo que había descubierto en un simple beso.

"_Si hubiera sabido… no la hubiera besado…"_

¿Cómo iba a saber?. ¿Por qué nadie le dijo?.

Si hubiera sabido que probar los castos labios de Orihime haría estragos en su persona. Y ni siquiera eso, simplemente el hecho de tenerla y que después se la arrebataran.

_¿Estaría enamorado?._

Todavía no comprendía como diablos había podido resistir cada maldito día sin haber ido expresamente a la casa de Ishida para partirle la cara por el simple hecho de estar con ella unas semanas y "robársela" –Porque a su criterio, eso fue lo que hizo Ishida, aun con el asentimiento de la chica- y tomar a Orihime y llevársela lo más pronto posible a su casa, donde tenía que estar. Con él, a su lado. Como siempre y como debía de ser hasta el último día de su estancia en su casa.

¡Y sobre su cadáver dejaría que la raptaran de nuevo!.

— ¡Que estás enamorado, Hombre!.—

Ichigo nuevamente se detuvo mientras seguía tanteando en sus pensamientos para volver a mirarlo con cara incrédula e incluso sintiéndose ofendido por la declaración.

— No seas idiota.—

— ¡Tú no seas idiota!.—Se levantó con cara cansada de su asiento y se acercó. –Dime, Ichigo, ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando la besaste? Ya que déjame decirte que la _besaste_. Tú a ella, no ella a ti. _Tú _lo quisiste así.—

Ichigo titubeó y se desplomó en el asiento. Frunció el ceño.

Y como había dicho al principio, hasta ahí tenía la excusa.

Cuando le había contado todo a Renji, claramente el aludido pidió explicaciones por su comportamiento insinuando que él estaba enamorado de Orihime, por ello había creado rápidamente una cuartada para poder defenderse del por qué había aceptado nuevamente en su casa a Orihime, siendo que él pasaba repitiendo y añorando el día en que ella se fuera, perdiendo la oportunidad con su acto. A lo que se refirió con simpleza _"Me debía el dinero de la fiesta y yo no acepto nada que venga del bastardo de Ishida.". _Y aun así, Renji le creyó a rastras sólo por el hecho de que Ichigo tenía razón con lo de no aceptar nada de Ishida por su oscuro pasado.

¿Pero y el beso?. ¿Qué podía decir para que Renji no tuviera razones suficientes y creer que en realidad sí estaba enamorado de Orihime?.

Al fin y al cabo, él le había besado, como continuaba diciendo y reiteraba cada vez que podía, Renji. Él sintió las ganas de hacerlo y así hizo, para después darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido y dejando a Orihime con los ojos abiertos y al parecer, en estado de shock, se había retirado a su habitación que momentos después, fue a dar a la casa de Renji.

Claramente se había dado unas cuantas vueltas a la manzana para estar totalmente seguro de que Ishida no se encontraba por los lares y volver a su casa a reclamar a Orihime. Aunque si fuera el caso, ya había advertido en la recepción que no quería que nadie subiera a su habitación de momento mientras él no estaba.

"_Sólo para asegurarme de que nada pase." _

— Eso fue por una estúpida reacción. Admito que me sentí feliz de volver a verla, pero nada más. Debió de ser el momento.—Renji volvió a dar un resoplido y levantó las manos, cansado.

— ¿A caso te estás escuchando?. ¿No te das cuenta que suenas ridículo?. ¡Dime lo que sentiste!.—

Ichigo suspiró derrotado. Renji tenía razón. Era una excusa demasiado imbécil y siendo él quien besó primero, nadie creería que por emoción Ichigo Kurosaki regalaba besos a diestra y siniestra.

Y haciendo memoria, se perdió unos instantes en su mundo.

_El beso de él y Orihime…_

Había sido mágico. Muy torpe de principio por lo inexperto que era, pero que pronto se volvió brusco y salvaje, reclamando sus labios de manera exigente. Todo de manera muy progresiva. Ya que así había sentido todas las emociones que subían mientras el beso también empezaba a subir de nivel.

_Y el cosquilleo._

"_Exquisito."_

Si ese temblor en el cuerpo y el sentir la tensión de sus músculos por todo el torso y espalda al contraerse con el estremecimiento que sintió desde la punta de los pies hasta el más fino de sus cabellos le hicieran perder la cordura, gustoso ya habría dejado de lado toda su conciencia. Se sintió hasta un poco mareado y acalorado al mismo momento que atrapaba fuertemente su rostro entre sus manos gigantes para poder siquiera robarle el aliento.

Y realmente había sentido una extraña… _"Cosa" _en su vientre removerse de manera estrepitosa. A los minutos después de haberse escondido entre las paredes de su habitación, se preguntó si eso era a lo que llamaban _"Mariposas en el estomago"_ ya que era precisamente un toque sutil pero que venía desde sus entrañas, demandantemente.

Pero todavía recordaba de manera impecable la mejor parte.

_Su lengua._

¡Dios, eso era demasiado bueno para poder existir!. ¡Para poder tener derecho a ser probada!.

Cuando casi a trompicones se metió a su boca por el bendito shock que había provocado en Orihime y le había impulsado a tenerla entreabierta, pudo disfrutar de la suavidad y la manera tan perfecta de cómo se acoplaban juntas. Y el gemido que propinó Orihime le llegó de lleno a lo cual tuvo que fruncir el ceño para poder mantenerse cuerdo y no seguir. Casi con un gruñido se había separado de ella por la falta de aire.

Después de eso sólo recordaba la vergüenza y su cara caliente mientras tomaba el primer abrigo y partía hacia donde se encontraba ahora.

"_Pero qué he hecho…"_

Renji sonrió.

—…Fue… normal.—

— ¿Normal?. ¿Y a qué te refieres con normal?. Si pones esa cara de retrasado mental por más de 5 minutos, no creo que haya sido algo normal…—

— ¿Y qué te importa a ti eso?.—

Renji lo miró a su lado y con una mueca de disgusto, suspiró cansinamente.

— Desde que hago el papel de "Doctora Corazón" para tus putos problemas y para que te des cuenta de que estás estúpidamente enamorado.—

Ichigo abrió los ojos, alarmado.

— ¡No estoy enamorado, idiota! ¡Maldición, Renji! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?.—

Renji ladeó una sonrisa después de haberse frotado los ojos por el sueño.

— Las suficientes para darte cuenta que has venido a mi casa a las 2 de la mañana sólo para hablar de que has besado a Orihime. ¡Ah!, ¡Y para aclararte que sí estás enamorado de ella!.—

_Mierda…_

* * *

Suspiró y tomando toda la valentía que comenzaba a flaquearle antes de reunirla en una gran bocanada de aire que aguantó en su pecho, giró la perilla de la puerta lentamente, e hizo algo que nunca hubiera pensado hacer.

_Ichigo Kurosaki había corrido hasta su habitación de manera cobarde a causa de una mujer._

"_Estoy mal"._

¡Que humillado se sentía!. La vergüenza le carcomía de una forma inevitable y sentía como le ardía la cara por la sangre que se le agolpaba incluso hasta en las orejas. El corazón le latía tan rápidamente que llegaba a dolerle y sentía su ego muy lastimado. Nunca podría recuperarse a ese golpe tan bajo.

Pero tenía demasiado miedo de Orihime.

Y era más, ya que todavía veía la viva imagen de sus ojos levemente abiertos por la impresión y tan tiesa como una tabla. Sabía que algo malo sucedería si ahora se le presentaba. Nada sería igual de ahora en adelante.

¡Maldición!.

¿Qué haría él si alguien le besaba de manera tan repentina?.

_¡No le volvería a hablar y trataría de no estar con ella nunca más!._

Se sentó de forma abrupta en la esquina de la cama y con ambas manos encerró su cara tratando de tranquilizarse. La sensación de haber hecho algo malo comenzaba a atacarlo de manera constante y al mismo tiempo, su mente creaba rápidamente todas las posibles soluciones.

Había besado a Orihime.

Y eso era algo muy malo…

_¿Qué haría ahora ella?. _Era una de las más frecuentes preguntas que se hacía a si mismo.

Él no sabía lo que ella sentía y hacer ese tipo de cosas seguramente la habría asustado y ahora querría irse por miedo a él. Nunca había tenido un arrebato como el de ahora y prácticamente obligar a alguien a besarlo… ¡Él no estaba necesitado ni nada por el estilo!, ¡Poco le importaba tener una relación con alguna chica y aun más, besarla..!.

_¡Lo había hecho expresamente porque…! _

…

_¿Estaba enamorado?._

— Mierda…—

¿Orihime se iría de su lado? ¿Realmente lo dejaría por un malentendido?.

Soltó un bufido amargo.

¿Dejarlo? ¿Ya comenzaba a pensar él también que estaban juntos o algo así?. Si ella quería podía irse a donde le diera la maldita gana y no volver nunca más.

_Excepto al lado de Ishida o con cualquier hombre. Y no demasiado lejos._

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!._

¡No! ¡Ella no se iría! ¡Debía pagarle y no la dejaría irse antes de haberle devuelto todo el dinero que debía!. ¡Había un contrato de por medio!. ¡Ella debía de estar a su lado por un mes completo!. Y tanto que le había costado traerla de vuelta para ahora que ella se fuera… no, definitivamente él no la dejaría irse.

Se tiró levemente algunos cabellos sintiéndose aun más idiota.

Claro, ahora le amenazaría para quedarse al lado de él con un papel… que magnifica arma. Y además, ¿No parecía necesitado obligarla de esa forma?.

¿Tanto la quería mantener a su lado?.

"Aun así, ella tendrá que irse a fin de cuentas. Yo me casaré y Orihime tendrá que partir. Entonces, ¿Para qué la quiero yo al lado mío por tan poco tiempo?."

Sopesó su respuesta mientras inconscientemente levantaba la vista hacia la puerta. Un extraño silencio zanjó con el hilo de su pensamiento y comenzó a sentirse observado.

_¿Qué Mier—_

— ¿Kurosaki-kun?.—Se le heló la sangre al escuchar casi el murmullo de la fina voz de Orihime detrás de la puerta. Como si fuera piedra, lo único que atinó a hacer fue quedarse sentado esperando estar soñando una horrible pesadilla. —…¿Kurosaki-kun?.—

¡Oh mierda…!

¡Ahora sí que todo comenzaba a ponerse de las mil maravillas!.

Pero qué… ¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?. De todos los caminos que pensó que tomaría la chica nunca se le ocurrió que ella, precisamente una tímida y asustada Orihime se atreviera a hablarle primero y enfrentarlo. ¡Incluso estaba siendo más valiente que él!.

_¡O tal vez le quería informar de que se iría por un tiempo y cuando abriera la puerta, vería a su lado las maletas!._

— Kurosaki-kun.—

"_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!. ¡¿Qué hago?. ¡Eso no fue pregunta! ¡Sabe que estoy despierto! ¡Maldita cama de mierda que cruje, me voy a comprar otra!." _

Arrugó el ceño sintiéndose cohibido y tan perdido por la sumisa y pequeña chica que yacía atrás de la puerta de su habitación, esperando su respuesta. Era como un pequeño ratón y Orihime un gran gato acechándolo. Realmente no veía salida alguna y aunque la hubiera, tenía tanto miedo que sabría que no haría nada.

_¿Debería quedarse en silencio y dejar que se marchara?¿O debería ir y explicarle todo?. _

Y aun más importante.

_¿Estaba siendo histérico?. _

Aguantó el grito de enojo y antes de poder decidir hacer algo, notó como la perilla giraba.

Y Orihime entraba.

Genial. Realmente grandioso. Maravilloso. Mientras estrujaba su cerebro buscando una solución, estúpidamente se le había olvidado cerrar con pestillo.

— Lo siento, pero la puerta estaba abierta y quería ver si estabas despierto.—Orihime parecía ida y más aun, muy aturdida. Su vista estaba levemente gacha pero no había rastro de vergüenza ni lo que supuso que habría cuando la mirara otra vez a la cara, si es que lo hacía.

— ¿E-Estabas despierta?.—_"Brillante, Ichigo. Haber si preguntando tonteras se le olvida todo.". _— D-Digo, es m-muy tarde.—

— Si.—Murmuró mientras desviaba la vista y fruncía el ceño levemente, confundida. — Me asusté un poco al ver como te ibas y como no regresabas pronto... Me preocupé.— Suspiró levemente y puso una sonrisa algo torcida, mostrándose bastante extraña. — Necesito hablar contigo, Kurosaki-kun.—

Ichigo se levantó y se acercó a la chica mientras parecía tantear las palabras en su boca con una sonrisa nerviosa. Abrió la boca bastantes veces para decir algo, en cambio, extraños sonidos agudos salían en vez de su voz. Metió las manos en su bolsillo para evitar moverlas tanto.

— Lo lamento. Lamento haber dicho tantas estupideces.— Soltó el aire en un suspiro que sin darse cuenta, había estado conteniendo cuando ella había entrado. Orihime pareció un poco más feliz, pero sin dejar de verse algo sombría. Nuevamente sintió como se le agarrotaban los músculos, tensándose. — T-También... Siento lo de… t-tú sabes. — Esta vez Orihime sí levantó su vista y lo miró fijamente, pero su rostro se comprimió en dolor. Ichigo abrió levemente los ojos e instintivamente se acercó un poco más para poder abrazarla.

Se sintió despreciable al saber que las lágrimas que comenzaban a empañar los hermosos ojos de Orihime eran por él y se dio cuenta de que prefería mil veces verla al lado de Ishida siendo feliz, que estar con él y verla triste constantemente. Si ella en verdad quería irse de su lado, él la dejaría en paz.

— Kurosaki-kun yo…— Mordió su labio inferior y giró un poco el rostro para refregarse las lagrimas. Ichigo sintió un pequeño dolor en el corazón y como comenzaba a temblar por la necesidad de tomarla en sus brazos y consolarla.— Soy una mala chica.— Entrecerró los ojos levemente mientras la veía. Parecía querer continuar mientras trataba de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. —Hice algo realmente malo que lastimará a una amiga. —

— ¿Por qué dices eso?. —

Orihime se acercó levemente a él y tomó con fuerza su camisa. Levantó una mano al corazón y cerrando los ojos para que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer libremente por su cara, abrió la boca con amargura.

— _Kurosaki-kun yo… me he enamorado de ti. —_

Ichigo abrió los ojos y sintiendo miles de emociones se quedó mirándola sin hacer nada. Orihime levantó la vista y sonrió tristemente. Caminó de vuelta y antes de tomar la perilla, volteó.

— Es mejor que me vaya. —

"_Yo…"_

_Ichigo frunció el ceño. Enojado. Dolido._

"Él... se había enamorado de una Geisha."

_No. Él se había enamorado de Orihime._

Apretó el cuerpo de la chica que había girado en un rápido movimiento contra la puerta y sintiéndose extrañamente embriagado, se acercó a su oreja mientras acariciaba su cara y comenzaba a respirar profundamente. Orihime ahogó un gemido.

— Esta noche te quedaras conmigo. —

Fin Cap. 11.

* * *

Bueno. Nuevamente lo lamento, pero no saben cuan ocupada he estado este mes. Incluso para mi cumpleaños (el pasado 11 de junio) ni lo celebré a falta de tiempo (y dinero, claro) E incluso tenía pensado subirlo ese mismo día y dedicármelo a mi (eso es muy autista…no lo hagan xD) pero como ya han pasado 5 días… Simplemente los profesores no dan tregua a finales de semestre porque tienen que llenar el libro con notas y al menos a mi, me tiene bastante exhausta. Por eso, una disculpa .!

¡Le dedico este cap. a **Sean-Raizou**! Tenía dudas sobre a quien dedicárselo (a mi Aiko-Chan, que me ha pedido ser mi estudiante (?) y yo gratamente he aceptado xD Así que lean sus historias u_u) Pero ya que Sean viene hace bastante rato comentándome, quise dedicárselo a él. Claramente el prox va por Aiko-Chan.

Besitos y abrazos a todos! Cuídense que pronto nos leemos!.

Ah… Si, ¿Quieren Lemon?.

Atte. –Ryu-


End file.
